Awakened to Captivity
by Jasperbells
Summary: Sequel to Awakened to Serve. Bella is awakened by another "family" but what happens when their intentions are not pure? How will Bella save herself without ending her existence completely? Can she escape? Will Jasper save her before it's too late? JXB
1. First Breath and Tangled Thoughts

**For the people who don't know, this is the sequel to Awakened to Serve so make sure you read that one first or you'll be very lost. I know that some are still reeling over the fact the I didn't put Bella and Jasper together but trust me it'll be so much better this way. Okay so just in case you miss it, Bella has been sleeping for three years since she's last been awakened. All the things about her are still true in this story: she can't go out in sunlight, she doesn't eat meat, she drinks only human blood. AND ALICE CANNOT SEE HER FUTURE! As much as I wanted to put Jasper in this first chapter, I just couldn't, maybe i'll put his POV in the next chapter idk yet. Enjoy and don't forget to review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Stephenie Meyer owns all.**

* * *

_The dark dreariness of the castle was home; it was where they felt most comfortable, where order was restored. This was where Bella would be awakened after three years of sleep, where she would meet her depressing fate once again._

**BPOV**

His face, his golden hair, his amber orbs, his perfect smile, it is all I dream about; he is all I see. Somehow his ghostly image gives me hope to remember; it reminds me how much love I will always have for Jasper. But it also brings me pain; knowing I will never be able to be with Jasper, to actually show him how much I love him. I guess for now I will be satisfied with my fantasy but I know the moment I am awakened, the true depths of lost will settle in. However I know that I will have some kind of defense mechanism; dominant Bella will appear to make sure that I won't hurt.

I can feel that familiar pull of need but it cannot be possible; I haven't slept for long. Although I cannot keep count, I know that I have only rested for a short time. I prepare myself for this next awakening; reluctantly wiping away the lingering image of Jasper. The need is so overpowering that I can feel the lethargy quickly fading away. It's only a matter of short time before I am fully awake.

The murmuring on the other side of my incasing is so ethereal and wise that I begin to question where I could be and what family trusts me to help one of their own. Trust….can I really be trusted? After how I let Jasper down I am not sure if I am worthy anymore. Won't my aide just bring pain just like it did to Jasper? Jasper…it seems like you will be gracing my thoughts even while awake. Oh Jasper, this ache in my chest will never fade; it is the longing to see you again. Even if we could not be together, I would risk that pain just to see you…I'd do anything to earn that right.

But I know you've probably forgotten me and I think I can live with that…as long as you're happy. My whole existence would be more than just a curse if you weren't happy; it would be hell. I can feel my crate being jostled and I know that it won't be long before I turn into dominant, demanding Bella. This is my life and I have no other choice but to live it.

Finally a dim light is shed and I am able to slowly blink away the darkness. I take my first full breath and immediately feel the effects of being starved for so long. The sweltering feeling in my throat only increases as I continue to breathe. My hosts aren't sure what to do as they all stare down at me with….red eyes? What is going on? Although I was questioning the condition of these vampires, I graciously drank from the goblet they handed to me. It wasn't enough though; the fire in my throat would only be extinguished after many glasses of blood. I hungrily pushed the cup into the pale hand of a man and waited for it to be filled.

After my raging thirst was satiated, I flexed my body; getting rid of all of the kinks I had from sleeping in position for so many years. How many years was it? Judging by the vampires that gathered around me curiously, I must've slept for more than ten years. There was one with long dark hair who seemed to be the leader; the others flanked behind him. He smiled ominously while stretching his hand out to me; I narrowed my eyes slightly but took his hand and allowed him to pull me up.

"Welcome Isabella," He knew my name? I didn't know whether to speak or not. "There is no need for you to be afraid my dear; you are in good company I am Aro." He smiled balefully.

"It is not you who is in need," His smile grew.

"Straight to business…I like that," he noticed that I did not smile back. "Very well then, let me introduce you to Damien." He waved over a man in about his twenties with black hair. He put a restraining hand over his chest. "Damien this is Bella, she will be helping you with your little problem."

Damien looked scared and hungry, he was definitely a newborn. I eyed him warily before stepping forward. Immediately I was hit with a need so strong that I struggled to stand straight, Damien was desperate for my help and there was nothing I could do but to comply. I stepped forward and placed my hand over Aro's.

"Let him go," Aro looked confused.

"He will bite you Bella, is that what you want?" He was concerned about me?

"I won't allow it to get that far. Damien is strong but strength means nothing if you do not know how to use it properly." Dominant Bella was enjoying this.

"You are very right Isabella," he turned to Damien and held his face in his hands. "Remember what we talked about Damien," he added before stepping away.

Damien looked at me with fear in his eyes, whatever Aro was talking about pushed all his thoughts about attacking me away. Dominant Bella was disappointed but I sighed in relief; I wanted nothing more than to have an easy job. He shrank away from me as I walked closer, I smiled in hopes of calming him but I could feel his fear increase.

"I am not going to hurt you Damien" I spoke softly.

"That's not what I'm afraid of," I smiled.

"You can't hurt me Damien," I ran my hand through his dark hair. He tensed under my touch and closed his eyes.

"You smell so good," Dominant Bella grinned. I removed my hand and stepped back to Aro.

"He will sleep in my room, he will eat in my room and he will stay in my room unless I tell him otherwise," I smiled proudly at dominant Bella; she wouldn't let me feel pain about…him

"And who made you the boss," A short blond girl appeared at Aro's side. Again Dominant Bella jumped at the challenge.

"I don't get assigned jobs; this is my life so therefore I made myself in charge." Her red eyes pierced harder at me. "I would very much like for us all to be friends."

"And friends we shall be," Aro clapped before pulling me into his side. "Let me introduce you to my guard. "She is one of my prized possessions, Bella meet Jane." He pushed me into Jane's line of sight.

"Nice to meet you Jane." I said even though I knew she and I would not be getting along.

"Likewise," she feigned. "I sure we can come to some sort of _friendship_," she smiled.

He introduced me to the others and I was surprised to see them all with the same attitude. They held themselves as if they were better than everyone else; like they made the rules or something. The only one who seemed out of place was Damien; he didn't look like he belonged with this family at all. Finally we were left alone together in my room. Damien sat in the corner with his knees pulled up to his chest. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. He pushed himself farther into the wall and cursed when he realized he couldn't move back anymore.

"I know this is hard for you but the longer you resist; the longer it will take for you to be better."

"You can't make anything better," he whispered. I sat down in front of him and pulled his cold hands into mine. He tried to pull away but I tightened my hold.

"I am here to make things better for you Damien; you don't have to be scared anymore." He looked up at me and for a brief second I was hit with extreme sadness and fear.

"You don't get it Bella," He looked down. I pulled him closer to me but realized that that would be moving too fast for him. I backed away and sat.

"What is it that I don't get Damien?" I was curious.

"Nothing ever ends well here; in the end we will both be dead." I was taken back a bit.

Before I could retort, Damien was off the ground and running to the door. I may be strong but he was fast. By the time I got to the hallway leading to my room he was gone. Good job Bella; you lost the person you're _supposed_ to be helping. I turned and bumped into Damien and his capturer. The dark haired vampire introduced to me as Demetri held the struggling Damien in a vice grip. He was tall and lean and had a chalky pallor yet olive complexion. He smiled at my ogling and did some of his own before meeting my eyes.

"I think you've seem to have lost something," He smiled politely. I walked up to him and removed his hand off of Damien's neck.

"Thank you, I will have to be more careful next time." He watched me with fascination as I clamped my hands over both of Damien's wrists.

"Well I'm always here if you need help," he said while staring me down. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"I work alone." I added before towing away Damien.

Once in my room, I forcefully pushed Damien into the room. He looked hurt but I could care less, I hated being thought as weak and what just happened made me exactly that. I paced the room multiple times before standing with my arms crossed against my chest in front of Damien.

"Don't ever do that again, or I just might take up Demetri on his offer and let him deal with you. Is that what you want? Because I can guarantee that I'm so much nicer than he will be." I slid down onto the ground in front of him and let my head fall into my hands.

"I didn't mean to run….it's just that it's the only thing that I actually know how to do." I whipped my head up.

"Don't be silly." I paused, memories of that word came rushing into my mind; pushing down the door that Dominant Bella had constructed so well. I took a deep breath and willed myself not to get distracted. "Running never solves anything you know,"

"You're wrong; running away is always better than facing reality," he sounded so determined that I didn't speak on the matter anymore.

"So are they your family?" I asked while climbing onto the bed. He looked up at me and hesitantly stood to sit on the edge of the massive canopy bed.

"No they aren't," he said it with so much disdain.

"Then what are they to you," he sighed.

"They took me in, in hopes of having me join their family," He said but it sounded rehearsed.

"You don't expect me to believe that do you?" He looked up at me.

"You have no choice Bella," he said ruefully. _Think Bella, something is not right about this situation. _

"If I leave, will you try to escape again?" He shook his head no.

"Good, I'll be right back." I said while sliding off the bed.

I opened my door and was not surprised to see Demetri leaning against the wall near it. He smirked at me before joining in beside me; matching his stride with mine. I stopped and turned to look at him, his polite demeanor was gone.

"Why are you following me?" He smiled.

"It is very easy to get lost; I was just ensuring that you got to where you needed to go without it having to come down to that." He said smoothly.

"I won't get lost." I snapped before continuing my walk down the long hall.

"Where are you going anyway Bella?" he asked from where I left him.

"I need to speak to Aro," He laughed.

"Aro's office is down that way Bella," he pointed in the opposite direction. "Would you like me to show you the way?"

"Shouldn't you be stalking Damien from outside my room?" I sneered. He picked up on my mood immediately and matched it with his own.

"I guess I would have to since you're unable to stop him from running away." I clenched my fists.

"I had it under control." I said through clenched teeth. "I didn't need your help,"

"Oh but I think you did Bella," he smiled.

"What happened to trying to be friends?" Earlier during my introduction, Demetri had talked to me about being friends.

"Nothing, I still want to be your friend." He looked over to me.

"Well you sure are not acting like it," he turned his head back.

"This is who I am Bella, yes I said I wanted to be your friend but I did not say anything about changing myself to your liking. You can either take me as I am or discontinue talking to me. Honestly I don't care which you choose, I just know that it will be easier for you if we were friends." Again with the hidden messages.

"What does that even mean," but before he could answer, a huge door opened before us.

"Ah Isabella, you wanted to talk to me?" Aro stood there with a huge cloak cascading over his shoulders. I turned around to say something to Demetri but he was gone.

"Yes I do," I walked in and the doors behind me closed.

"How are things with Damien, not too difficult I hope?" His concern did not meet his eyes.

"Things are fine." I grated out. "I have a couple of questions if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all Isabella, what did you want to ask?" I smiled before sitting down.

"What year is it?" He looked confused.

"Well it is the year 2012," Three years; I've only slept for three years. I smiled in hope…maybe he hasn't forgotten me. "Is that all you needed to know?" His voice pulled me out of my daze.

"No, I have more," he nodded his head.

"Very well, continue then."

"Why are your eyes red? Why are everyone's eyes red?" This was my first encounter with vampires that weren't vegetarians.

"I am guessing that you are not accustomed to our type of vampires." I shook my head. "Well we are very much like you," in a quick second he was behind me, moving my hair away from my neck. "However you are so much more human than we are." He dropped my hair and walked back to his desk.

"So you drink human blood?"

"Yes, just like you," no, not just like me. I did not kill humans and something told me that they did,

"Do you kill the humans too?"

"Well we can't just let the change happen now can we? Newborns are very hard to control, too much of a bother if you ask me." _Damien._

"Then why is Damien here?" He furrowed his brow and looked down then looked up at me with a strong glare.

"Oh, Damien is a very special Bella….we need him." _Need_.

"I'm not sure that I understand Aro," he cocked his head.

"Oh that is quite alright, in time you will see. Everything will fall into place quite nicely." He looked up at me with a hair-raising stare. "Is there anything else you would like to know Isabella?"

"No I guess not," I was still very confused. As I turned to leave, my attention flitted to a picture over the massive double doors.

The painting looked very old; the dust proved that. I squinted carefully and almost lost my balance when I saw who exactly was in the painting; I grabbed onto a small table and leaned onto it as images assailed my mind. I looked up into the eyes of the man that I had grown to see as a father figure…Carlisle.

"That was a very long time ago." Aro was beside me with a frown on his face. "It was a shame when he left us." Carlisle was not smiling in the picture but had a pained expression.

"Carlisle…you know Carlisle?" He turned to me, his off-white smile stretching across his face.

"Of course I do, he used to be a part of the guard." The guard?

"Guard?" He took a deep breath in and put his hands together as if praying.

"Yes...The Volturi Guard." _Volturi._

_(Flashback) _

_ "The Volturi enforce the laws for the vampires." Jasper spoke while his head rested on my lap. "When things get out of control, they fix the mess before the humans can figure out what really is going on." _

_ "So they're like the police?" His laugh vibrated through my legs._

_ "Not even close." He lifted his head and immediately missed the contact. He must've sensed my discomfort because his hand grabbed mine. "The Volturi are feared by us all, they are not to be trusted at all."_

_ 'I don't get it."_

_ "They kill humans Bella, without even having a second thought about who's mother or husband they are taking away. They don't care about feelings Bella, only about using people to get what they want."_

_ "That's horrible."_

_ "I used to do the same thing Bella." He ducks his head._

_ "Used to Jasper, but not anymore, you're different now." He looks up at me with complete love._

_ "Because of you I am." He pulls me into his arms and I let him hold me._

"Are you okay Bella?" I nod my head; feeling too immobilized by my memories of Jasper and of the information.

"I should- I should go…be with Damien," I stutter.

"Yes, that sounds like an excellent idea." I start back towards the door but pause when Aro calls my name. "We are so lucky to have found you." I turn and nod my head before running back to my room

Just as expected, Demetri is standing outside my door. He looks me up from head to toe before smirking at me. He is first to break the silence.

"I see you made it back on your own?" He asked politely

"Of course I did."

"I'm glad; I wasn't really in the mood to go searching for you," he laughed.

"Very funny,"

"So have you made up your mind?" He asked seriously?

"About?" he smiled and ran a hand through his hair; which seemed unlike him.

"Being friends Bella," he asked through clenched teeth. Why couldn't we be? This whole situation is strange but it never hurts to have someone on your side.

"I'd like that," I said while smiling even though I still felt something was off.

"Good," he stated plainly.

"Good?" he smiled.

"Were you expecting anything else?" I narrowed my eyes. He walked towards me causing me to step back. My back hit the wall and he laughed. He leaned down towards my neck and inhaled then exhaled causing me to shiver involuntarily.

"Good night Bella," he whispered in my ear before walking down the hall.

I could tell that he was smirking as he walked away. I kicked myself away from the wall and walked into the room. I wasn't sure what to make of that or of the whole Volturi thing so I pushed it to the back of my mind. Damien was sitting in the corner of the room; curled up in a ball. I looked at him and he looked up at me with complete dread.

"Tell me what's wrong Damien,"

"You smell so good," He said while clenching his eyes shut.

"I'm going to help you Damien…I promise." I sighed before falling to the ground with him.

The next morning I found myself still sitting next to Damien as he repeated over and over again. 'You smell so good.' Honestly I was tired of him already and just plain tired. I hadn't gotten the chance to sleep last night so I was bit cranky. Not to mention a little bit wary about Aro; his behavior last night was strange. I managed to pull Damien up to his feet and convince him to take a shower. When exited the room he looked refreshed and determined to get well.

"You look better," he smiled weakly.

"Thanks for sitting with me all night; I know I was really um…"

"Annoying? It's okay really, I've had worse," I patted the spot next to me and he trudged over to sit.

"So you've been doing this for a long time huh?" I looked at him. His red eyes were hard to look at so I turned away.

"Yes for longer than I can count," I lied; I just didn't want to remember how much of my life I've missed.

"So when will you sleep?"

"When you don't need me anymore," he closed his eyes as if processing what I'd just said.

"So all I have to do is not need you?"

"It's much more complicated than that Damien. You have to be completely cured of your thirst problem."

"I don't want to kill humans Bella." He looked down.

"Then why are you here?" Before he could answer, Demetri came into the room carrying a tray of food.

"Did you forget to knock?" Damien asked rudely.

"I don't remember this being your room Damien," he said calmly while placing the tray beside me.

"It doesn't matter; Bella isn't your friend you should've knocked." Demetri looked at me with a small smile.

"Actually Bella and I are friends, aren't we Bella." They both looked at me.

"Why are you too fighting over something so stupid as knocking." He smirked at Damien.

"Wait you two….please don't tell me you're his friend Bella," I rolled my eyes.

"This is getting ridiculous; of course I'm his friend Damien, just like I'm your friend."

"There's a big difference Bella," I sighed out loud.

"Yes you're right, I can do this," He pulled me into his arms and enveloped me in a hug. I didn't know what to do so I let my arms lay awkwardly at my sides. He smells unmistakably like human blood. "Without wanting to kill her." He released me. "While you can't even sit next to her." Damien was on the other side of the room.

"Demetri," I scolded. He laughed.

"I'll see you later Bella." He left the room.

"Damien, what is up with you too?" He shook his head while sliding to the floor.

"I hope you know what you're doing Bella," I was tired of the hidden messages so I ignored him while I ate. When I was done I set the tray on the small table next to me.

"Okay sit over here, you're making me feel like the bad guy" Wasn't I?" Damien was trying to tell me something but I was completely ignoring it.

"You're not trust me." I rolled my eyes and waited for him to walk over to me. When he finally did I pulled him into my arms.

"Demetri was wrong…you can hug me anytime you want." I meant it. I pulled away and watched as his eyes went from red to black. "Calm down Damien….prove them wrong." I placed my hand on his cheek. "Fight the urge."

His trembling body slowly stilled under my touch. I smiled and dropped my hand from his cheek. He breathed out as his eyes went from black to his normal red hue. He smiled.

"How did you do that?" he gasped?

"Do what?" I joked before sitting down on the bed.

"It was like one second I wanted to suck you dry and the next I was completely calm," he sat beside me.

"It's my job Damien." He frowned.

"Do you ever wish you weren't what you are now?" He asked slowly. I bit my lip and thought about it. If I wasn't what I am today then I would not have ever met Jasper and that's something I would never want to have missed.

"Sometimes I do but I learn to find the good in the bad," He scoffed before getting off the bed.

"There's no good in this Bella," He pointed to himself.

"Of course there is Damien; it's just going to take a while for you to see that."

"I will never. See. That." He was mad.

"Who changed you Damien?" he suddenly turned sad.

"I don't remember," he whispered. I got off the bed and stood in front of him.

"Not at all?" he shook his head.

"One minute I'm with my girlfriend at the museum enjoying the paintings and the next thing I'm latched onto her neck….I killed her Bella."

"Oh Damien," I pulled him into my arms and let him dry sob into my shoulder.

"She cried for me not to but I still did it…I'm a monster." I cringed at that word at more memories attacked my mind. Jasper wasn't a monster and neither is Damien.

"No Damien you're not," I pulled him away from me so I look him in the eye. "You are not a monster."

"You don't get it Bella," he was serious now. "I really am a monster."

"Damien you listen to me and you listen good…you are not a monster."

"I'm getting you killed; don't you think that means I'm a monster?"

"What are you talking about? How many times do I have to tell you that you can't kill me?"

"No I can't but they can, or at least you'll wish they did after they get to you."

"What the hell Damien!" he turned his back and sat on the ground, leaving me with even more questions than I had before.

* * *

**So the Volturi woke her up! hmm i wonder where this is going? Does Demetri really want to be her friend or something else. And why is Damien acting so damn bipolar?**

**Please review and tell me what you think and what you liked, remember i can't post the next chapter if yall don't review, so please leave me one :) Thanks again guys**


	2. A Friendship Deceived

**Heyy guys, so I did a lot of thinking and decided to put in Jasper's POV just so you guys know what's up with him while Bella is with the Volturi. Thanks to all those who reviewed, I hope that you will continue for this chapter too. Thanks again, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all...**

* * *

**J POV**

It's been three years since Bella left, three years and two months to be exact. Three years and my heart is still aching, three years and my mind is still motionless, three years and I still don't know the how I can go on living without her. The only thing that keeps me going is the promise that I made to Bella; that I would find her and we would be together again. I can still remember the last words she said to me before she fell asleep: _"Please don't say that Jasper, I need you….I lo" _I cringe momentarily, remembering how sad she looked as she pleaded with me. I would give anything to go back in time, to change what happened that day. But of course that isn't possible, so the only thing I have now are the memories that Bella and I made together. Her smile, her touch, her smell, it's all I have now and it's the only thing that keeps me going.

There's a knock on the door but ignore it. Closing my eyes, I hold tightly onto the charm Bella gave me. The knocking doesn't stop and eventually the door is opened. I keep my eyes closed and imagine that Bella is there with me. The bed sags under the pressure of someone sitting down and I sigh. Opening my eyes slowly I can see a very worried looking Carlisle. I know he misses her too but nothing can compare to how I'm feeling right now, how I feel everyday and every second.

"Jasper…..we're all really worried about you," He says something but I can't find the will to actually listen. "You don't hunt, you don't talk to us, you don't even leave Bella's room and when you do, you don't come back for weeks" hearing her name snaps me out of daze. I immediately feel anger.

"Don't you dare speak her name." I seethed. Since Bella left, the only emotion I have been able to show is anger and grief.

"Jasper please, I understand your pain but-"

"You don't understand a damn thing," I spat. I leapt off the bed and crossed the room to stand in the corner. It would be best to stay far away from him; I wouldn't be able to control my rage for long.

"Son we're just concerned about you," I scoffed.

"Concerned? I don't think you know what that is." He sighed and I could feel the waves of "concern" rolling off him. I twisted it back toward him and gave him a taste of what I was feeling. He grabbed onto the bed for support while his eyes were clenched shut in pain. I stopped and waited for him to lift his head up. "Did you feel that Carlisle? That is how I feel everyday…and it's all because of you." It wasn't really but it felt good to blame someone.

"Jasper I had no clue," I laughed bitterly.

"How could you not know that I am feeling this way? You didn't even let me come with you to bury Bella's body! How do you think that made me feel?" I roared.

"Bella asked for it to be that way Jasper," Lies.

"No she didn't mention that in the letter." He shook his head and slid off the bed.

"Yes, you're right but a couple of weeks ago Bella talked to me about. She asked me not to let you come with me because she knew it would bring you too much pain."

"You're lying," I shook my head.

"Jasper it's the truth. She distinctly told me that she knew that if you knew where she was buried, you wouldn't leave the site."

"Of course I wouldn't!" he sighed again.

"She didn't want that Jasper. Bella has a job to do and if you were there, you would only be interfering."

"But I love her," I pathetically whispered.

"Yes and she loved you too but would you rather her sleep forever while you stand guard on her burial ground?"

"I wouldn't be keeping guard." I hissed.

"Jasper, you know as well as I do that you would scare off any vampires who were seeking Bella's help." I thought about it for a second. "Jasper you have to understand that. Bella has a purpose and she's already helped you, but now you have to help yourself and live the life she would've wanted for you."

…_.don't give up Jasper, I've always believed in you and I always will._

"How can I live without her Carlisle?" he puts his hand on the shoulder and pulls me into a hug.

"Sometimes you just have to move on no matter how hard it hurts." Move on? I pull away from him and slump back against the wall.

"You still don't get it." I didn't want to hear any of his cliché bullshit anymore

"Jasper, I think it's you who doesn't "get it." Bella is gone! And when she is awakened she will help that vampire because that is what she was destined to do. I didn't want to say this but I think it's the only way you'll be able to snap out of this phase."

"What is it?"

"Bella may have loved you she is not destined to be with you." Then reality set in. "She wants the man who will break her curse Jasper." The curse…how could I have forgotten her curse. No matter what I do, Bella will never be mine.

"Leave," My voice was dull; lacking any emotion.

"Jasper…"

"Thank you for your concern Carlisle but I would very much like to be alone right now." He sighed then walked out the room.

Sliding down to the ground, I brought Bella's charm up to my lips and closed my eyes. I would not break my promise to Bella, even if she finds her true, I will always be there for her. Opening my eyes I grab the notebook underneath the bed. I keep track of all the places that I have checked for Bella's heartbeat. I still have a long way to go but I will never ever stop looking for her. I jump out the open window and begin my long journey once again.

**BPOV**

"What the hell Damien!" he turned his back and sat on the ground, leaving me with even more questions than I had before.

Okay now I was sure that I could not contain the angry that was raging through me. I tried to be nice to Damien but being nice wasn't working especially with him sending mixed messages. I stomped over to him and violently grabbed him by the shoulders; pulling him up then turning him to face me. He looked indifferent and it only enraged me more.

"You better start speaking now!" He sighed.

"Everything I said was a lie, I'm sorry," again it sounded rehearsed.

"You Damien, are you very bad liar," I sneered while releasing his shoulders.

"Does it matter?" he asked. I sighed and ran a hand through my tousled hair.

"It matters to me…you matter to me." It was true, something about Damien just screamed _SAVE ME!_

"Why?" His eyes were soft and for a second I forgot that I was angry.

"Because I want to help you…but I can't if you won't be honest with me," I backed away and shook his head.

"It's not that I won't but I can't." I bit my lip and considered this for a while.

"Okay…everyone is entitled to their own secrets but not if it's putting someone's life at risk."

"Everything is fine." He lied.

"Damien." I pleaded.

"This is my secret Bella, I won't let it eat you up alive too," I frowned.

"Maybe you will feel better once you tell me about it." His crimson red eyes flashed up to mine.

"I can't Bella…please can't we talk about something else?" I reluctantly nodded my head.

"Come on, let's go somewhere else." He looked scared.

"I don't think we're allowed to leave Bella," I laughed.

"I'm the boss remember?" I stretched my hand out and waited for him to take it. "Just try Damien."

"I can't okay…I don't want to hurt you." I bit my lip.

"Fine, then just follow closely behind me. Understood?"

"Yea I got you," I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

When I opened the doors, I was surprised to not see Demetri leaning against the stone columns smirking. I shook my head while remembering his strange behavior this morning. Yes, we were friends now, but there is something about him that makes it hard to trust him completely. I turned my head to make sure that Damien was following me. I smiled when I saw him walking stiffly.

"Just be calm Damien, don't let your thirst consume you." He didn't say anything but I continued to walk anyway. We got to the end of the hall where a long stairway led down. I turned to Damien grinning.

"In the mood for exploring?" he frowned.

"Not really,"

"Great, let's go." I grabbed his hand, not caring about how he struggled under my hold.

We continued to walk but stopped half way when we noticed that we had company. I turned around and pulled Damien beside me. Demetri smiled quickly.

"Bella." He nodded his head.

"Hello Demetri," I said even though being so close made me uneasy.

"Where are you off to?" he asked courteously.

"Aren't you going to say hi to Damien?" He looked amused.

"Hmm I was under the assumption that he and I were not friends."

"You don't have to be friends to be civil." He nodded his head.

"Well I guess you're right then Bella. Damien." He glared at him.

"I don't care I'm not talking to him," Damien pouted. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk down the stairs.

"You never like answering questions do you?" He laughed a bit.

"What do you mean?" he laughed again.

"You are an interesting creature Bella," Damien stopped.

"She's not some kind of animal you know," he sighed angrily.

"If you plan on talking to me that way, I would recommend you stop now." He stated calmly.

"Or else what," Damien said; his confidence shaking as his voice broke.

"Or else I won't be so civil. I'll let your imagination think of the rest. Bella," he nodded before disappearing.

"Okay you two have to stop that." I said releasing his hand.

"I'm sorry Bella it's just…I don't know." We reached the bottom of the stairwell.

"Look, I'm not saying that you have to be his friend, because honestly I could care less about that but at least have respect."

"Respect?" he scoffed.

"Yes," I said while pushing open doors that led to another hallway. "He doesn't act as…as violent as you do."

"Oh so you're siding with him,"

"I'm not siding with anyone Damien." I rolled my eyes.

"It sounds like you are…I think you like him," I stopped in the middle of the hall and turned so that we were face to face.

"Don't you ever, say something like that." I hissed. I silently prayed to myself that something like that would never happen; I could never give up my love for Jasper.

"Whoa, I'm sorry Bella," he shrank back.

"I won't tolerate you being childish Damien." I turned back away and kept on walking down the hall. "Now like I was saying, can you at least try to play nice with Demetri?"

"Why should I? He treats me like crap." I sighed and grabbed onto his hand.

"You both treat each other badly but this is his house Damien and we must learn to respect him," he rolled his eyes.

"He's so creepy Bella; don't tell me you haven't noticed that too." My mind flickered back to the other day where Demetri practically cornered me against a wall. The uncomfortable tight feeling in my stomach returned just by the thoughts of him.

"That's not a very nice thing to say Damien," I said even though the corners of my mouth hinted a small smile.

"Hey I see that smile," he laughed and I shushed him.

"I'm serious Damien." I scolded.

"Okay, okay I'll try." We stopped at another massive door. "Maybe we should go back," He looks scared and I feel it too. I pull him so we can turn around me and start the other way.

"Bella you wouldn't be leaving so soon now would you?" I sigh heavily.

"Actually yes I am," I say as nicely as I can.

"Let me help you reconsider that." In a second he was facing me.

"Demetri, we're very busy." He smirks.

"Yes I can see that," he looks behind me and grins at Damien. "However Aro would very much like to speak to you" I nod my head and drag Damien behind me as I follow Demetri.

"Ah Isabella," I shudder; hating the way he says it.

"Hello Aro, how was your night." He smiles.

"Splendid and yours? I hope everything was too your liking. I think back to the massive bed, the antique designing, and the huge arms chairs.

"Yes, thank you so much for your hospitality." He laughs silently to himself.

"I should be thanking you Bella, you have given us so much," I narrow my eyes. "Now how is the training going?"

"Very well," I said.

"Good, good…" His milky red eyes bore into me; I had to look down to avoid his glare.

"Well we should get going, there's still so much we have to do," He smiled.

"But Isabella you just got here," I could hear a small laugh from the corner.

"Master if I may say so, Bella is very much into her work." Demetri appeared at my side with his trademark smirk.

"Yes, I can sense that." He smiled. "However I will be sure to make this…very quick," I furrowed my brows. "You see Isabella; I have an extraordinary gift as well." He said arrogantly. I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes. "With just a touch, I am capable of hearing every thought a person has ever had."

"That is an extraordinary gift indeed," I said.

"Yes, yes it is." I sighed. "Oh, I'm not boring you, am I Isabella?"

"Oh not at all, it is just that I take my time very seriously." He clapped his hands together.

"And I admire that about you Isabella, it is….very, interesting." He seemed to float out of his chair and over to me. "I would very much like to read you Isabella." I cringed.

Every secret, every lie, every touch would be his to know. I took one step back and closed my eyes. He would see everything about my life and I wasn't sure that I was quite comfortable with that. I snapped my eyes open to see his onion colored face staring back at me.

"I hope that you can understand that I am not quite comfortable with that." I could feel Damien's hand squeeze mine. I looked back at him; he was pleading with his eyes..

"Hmm…well I hope that you can understand Bella that I do not care to ask permission." I shook my head.

"This is my decision Aro; I do not wish to let you see into my head." I said as calmly as I could.

"Master if I may?" Demetri interjected.

"You may," Aro flitted back to his chair and watched in almost amusement.

Demetri turned to me; his smirk unyielding. I crossed both arms against my chest and waited for his speech about how Aro had to right to steal my memories. And as reading my mind Demetri shook his head and laughed.

"Bella may I tell you a story?" he asked.

"Look," I stepped away from his view and into the line of sight of Aro. "I do not wish to be disrespectful and I apologize if my comment came off as that. However I cannot allow you to use your gift on me Aro." Demetri shook his head again.

"Bella, just remember what I told you before. Things will just be easier for you if you accept what is going on."

"What _is_ going on?" I demanded.

"You will not be harmed Isabella by my touch." I was not worried about it hurting but more about having to share my life…my curse with Aro.

"I know that," I whispered.

"Then there should be no reason for your hesitation." He was standing behind me now. "I have used my gift on everyone in this room….and many others."

"Why?" I asked while turning to him.

"Oh that is a very easy question to answer." He smiled. "Because I can….Everything that happens here is because I willed it to happen. Nothing happens without _my _knowing." Every word he said was stitched with incense.

"So you are the leader," his face was expressionless.

"I am so glad that you are beginning to understand this Isabella." He smiled as he grabbed my hand. He closed his eyes and took in a shaky breathe as he rubbed his icy hands over mine. "Hmmm….very interesting." He said.

I stood there trying to not to pull my hand away no matter how much I wanted to do so. I closed my eyes and thought about how my life would now be a public knowledge; I know he would discuss what he saw. He released my hand and the same disturbing smile grew on his lips.

"Thank you Bella," he said while stepping away. I pulled my hand to my chest and rubbed the warmth back into it.

"I'm not sure I should say you're welcome." He laughed.

"You have no need to." He said while sitting down.

"May I leave now?" I said between clenched teeth.

"You may" he said with a wave of his hand. I pivoted and pulled Damien with me as I stomped away.

When we were far enough to not be heard, I let go of Damien's hand and punched into the wall as hard as I could. I could hear the deafening crack of the wall crumbling from my hit but I didn't care; I pounded into it over and over again until my hand began to pulsate.

"How could he do that? How could he just steal my memories when I said no?" Damien was standing in the corner as he shook his head.

"I told you Bella, they don't care," I sighed and pulled my hand to my chest again.

"Let's go to the room," it was no longer my room, for I no longer desired to stay here.

We walked back to the room in silence but I knew that Damien was itching to say something. I knew he was going to tell me something cryptic about the Volturi. We walked into the room and I immediately went to the bed. Damien joined me; he kept his eyes locked on mine until I asked what was wrong.

"Is your hand okay?" he asked sympathetically. I looked down at my hand; it had completely healed while were walking but I could still feel a small throb.

"It's fine." He sighed.

"I need to tell you something." I sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"Well I'm not sure that I want to hear what you have to say right now." I said while closing my eyes.

"Bella please, it's important." I scoffed.

"Just like everything else you have told me? Damien I don't have time to decode your messages anymore." I said exasperated.

"I couldn't help that Bella…but now I can tell you the truth….they didn't say I couldn't talk about this."

"Who?"

"The Volturi." I sighed. I waved him along with my hand. "I remember now…I remember who did this to me." I snapped my eyes open.

"Who was it?" before he could answer, the door to the room was opened.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Demetri said while walking in.

"Actually you are," I hissed. "I would like it if you were to leave." He laughed.

"I'm not sure you know what you want Bella, you are quite the tease." I shot off the bed and stood in front of him.

"You know nothing about me." He put both hands on either sides of my face.

"Oh but I think I do." He said before leaning down towards my face. I turned my face quickly so that his lips grazed my cheek. "Aren't you just a little curious?" he asked as I pushed him away from me.

"Don't ever touch me ever again." He laughed deeply.

"Let's not over exaggerate things Bella, we both know you would be happy if I were the one to break your curse."

I clenched both fists before sending one into Demetri's face. I smirked when I hear a satisfying crack. He stumbled back a bit from the force but then stood straight as his rearranged his nose. He laughed and stepped toward me.

"I warned you Bella. It's such a shame that this couldn't have ended differently. However I cannot say that I'm really disappointed, I plan on having fun with you with you either way." He ran a hand through my hair before disappearing out the door.

I stood there stupefied; Aro _had_ told everyone what he saw. I closed my eyes and let a single tear fall; not only was I confused but I was scared. If what Demetri said is true then I have more than just my memories to be worried about.

"It was Demetri wasn't it," I said without turning back to him.

"Yes,"

"We need to leave," I said while turning.

"Bella, we can't."

"Of course we can, they can't stop us." He shook his head.

"No, they can't, but Demetri can," I stopped.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember what his gift is?"

"Tracking," I closed my eyes.

"We're stuck here Bella and from Demetri said, it looks like their plan for you is in motion.

"Their plan?" Before I could register what he told me, everything around me went black. "Damien, what are you doing?" I screamed.

"It isn't me Bella," I stretched my hand out and walked over to him; stumbling over a few things on the way.

"What's going on?" I grabbed onto Damien,

"I'm so sorry Bella," he whispered. "I'm so sorry,"

That was the last thing that I heard before all my senses were cut. I took that moment to say goodbye to Jasper before the Volturi ended my existence….I knew that they were going to kill me.

* * *

**OMG so Bella is going to die? Or at least she thinks so. I really don't like Demetri anymore after this chapter! Tell me what you think and what you think is going to happen next. Please please please review! Next ch: Jasper finds out that someone has already awakened Bella, now he has to find out who.**


	3. Wrongly awakened

**Thanks so much for those who reviewed, please continue to do the same for this chapter too! Bella and Jasper need to know how much you love them lol! Thanks again guys**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight  
**

* * *

**JPOV**

I pushed my legs harder, only pausing every three hours to check my map. I was in the west coast of Egypt where I presumed Bella's body could be buried. I wasn't sure where to check but I kept close to the jungle terrain and only travelled at night. I kept all my senses clear as I ran through the underbrush, if Bella was hear, then I would have to be focused to hear her heart beating. I ran faster but stopped completely when a scent that I had long committed to my memory, made its way to my nose. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes; Bella was here. I snapped my eyes open and surveyed the area; looking for any trace of Bella's needy vampire. I inhaled her scent more time and frowned when I noticed that it was slowly dissolving into the wind. I collapsed to my knees and could feel the uneven dirt beneath my fingers. I rubbed my hand over the thick soil and could feel the difference in the textures; someone had dug up something here. I continued to slide the dirt away and increased my speed frantically while throwing it behind me. More and More of Bella's scent assaulted my nose as I dug into the earth. We're going to be together soon Bella, I promise.

**BPOV**

I tried to scream but it was futile; my voice seemed to be locked by and undeniable force. I couldn't feel anything, see anything or hear anything and it almost reminded me of being asleep. Oh what I would give to be asleep right now, at least then I would be able bring my memories of Jasper to life. More and more panic consumed me as the darkness held me tight. Was Damien experiencing the same thing? Or was this his gift? I thought about thrashing around; hurting however it was that was doing this to me, but even my thoughts were panicked and I found myself slipping into paranoia. I think my body stopped struggling because slowly the feeling came back into my limbs. I was being held close to someone; my back brushed up against his stone chest and I could only think it to be Demetri.

The very thought sent me on the edge and I began to fight the hands the held me. The hold tightened around me body causing pain to surge through my arms and legs. Where, who, why, what, all of these questions ran through my mind at 100 miles an hour, producing a smarting and dizzying affect on my mind. I could feel my body being place down on what felt like a bed and I scrambled away quickly from the person who placed me there. Although I couldn't hear it, my head hit something very hard and more pain singed through me. I could feel the bed sag under pressure as someone sat and the only thing I could think of was to wrap my arms protectively around my body.

Finally I could feel the stringent hold on my senses loosen and I inhaled noisily as if to test if I could control my own actions. I kept my eyes close in fear of what I would see; I imagined Aro standing over me holding a curtain open as the sun's rays devoured me. No, this was too simple for the Volturi; they would have something way viler than that. I tightened the hold I had on myself and slowly opened my eyes, blinking away the tears that I had not known were there. Through wet eyes, I looked at the two vampires who had triggered so much fear in me. It was Demetri who sat on the bed and Alec who stood crossed armed at what looked like a steel door with bars. Demetri's red eyed gaze flickered to mine and a slow smile pulled on the corners of his lips. I swallowed and realized how sore my throat was, I guess I screamed a lot more than I thought. I coughed to clear my throat and asked the one question that pounded through my mind.

"Why?" I rasped. He smirked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Obviously the Cullen's haven't done a good job in informing you about us. We don't really need a reason to do what we do Bella," He seemed proud. "If we do something, it's simply because we can,"

"What do you want from me?" I choked out. he smiled and leaned toward me.

"Sweet Isabella….we want you…all of you," he said while smoothing away my hair from my face. He kept his hand there as he stared at me.

"What do you mean all of me?" I asked as his hands traced my jaw and inched its way towards my lips.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said huskily. His fingers outlined my bottom lip briefly before he dropped I his hand and stood up.

"I don't understand," I said just before the cell looking door was opened.

"Ah Bella, do not fret, I will try to answer any questions you have," Aro spoke politely. I pushed myself harder against the headboard and realized that it too was made out of metal.

I turned around and gasped when I saw that the bed was hooked up to some sort of contraption. Wires and tubes spouted out from the sides and disappeared behind the wall. I whipped my head back around and tried to control my anxiety.

"Why am I in this room?" He looked around.

"Well your other room wasn't fully…furnished with the things you are going to need," I frowned.

"What things?" he frowned in return then quickly smiled.

"Would you like for me to start from the beginning Isabella? I'm sure it will be easier for you to understand our motives." With a shaky nod, I urged him forward.

"Okay let's being with the Cullen family since it seems like their visit to Volterra set this plan in motion."

"The Cullens?" I whispered.

"I will be able to get through the story much faster if you refrain from interrupting Bella…it is very rude." I looked down. "About six months ago we received word of a vampire travelling recklessly without even taking time to hunt. As you know that sort of behavior is not tolerated and we quickly obtained information on this vampire. Our original plan was to end his existence but when the identity of this vampire was revealed to us, we could not follow through with our preparations. We were all shocked when we realized that the vampire was none other than the gifted Jasper Hale," With just the mention of his name I felt weak. "Do you remember that day Demetri?" Aro asked excitedly as he turned to him.

"Yes I do Master, it was quite a shock to hear that news," Demetri said.

"Quite a shock indeed…..Well of course we had to call Carlisle to sort things out. He agreed to fly down here with his family, including Jasper, to talk to us about what was happening. Funny to think that it was all because of you Bella. Jasper's thoughts revealed that he was searching for your heartbeat so that he could spend forever with you." He shook his head. "What a prosperous idea, didn't you think so Alec?"

"Yes Master, it was very foolish," he spoke in monotone.

"Every thought revolved around you and I just had to know why you were so special….what made you so important that he would risk revealing our existence to humans." Aro spat. Jasper was looking for me? I thought I told him not to do that….why was he? "So I dug deeper and stumbled upon some very interesting information." His glare flickered to me as he smiled menacingly. "Your blood Isabella, is very potent…did you know that?" Of course I knew.

"Yes I know that," I said through clenched teeth.

"So you know what happens when a vampire drinks your blood?" he looked eager.

"Yes,"

"Jasper's memories showed your blood gave him an amazing gift to see into your past and translate your language. He could hear, smell and taste everything you had when you were human." He paused a bit and stared off into the distance, then clearing his throat he began again. "It was remarkable! Imagine what how your blood would strengthen us; the incredible power that it allow us to have." He turned to me and was now holding my hands in his…forcefully. "You don't really think that we could let such an opportunity just pass us by, did you? This….astounding discovery must be dealt with properly."

"By keeping me prisoner?" I said angrily.

"Oh well when you state it that way of course it sounds…bad….but we would rather label it as an extended stay without leave," he said calmly.

"That is not the purpose of my existence Aro!" I stood up.

"What is your purpose?" he asked.

"To help vampire with their thirst problems." He laughed.

"And who told you this Isabella?" he inched closer to me.

"My mother," he laughed again.

"And who told her?" he smiled.

"She…she—"

"She knew nothing!" he said angrily as he pushed me back onto the bed. "You have lived your whole life under the word of one person. That seems a bit dense if you ask me."

"My mother knew what she was saying," even as I said it, I could feel the doubt rising in me.

"No, she thought she knew what she was telling you, when in fact she was trying to save you from the truth."

"And what would that be?" his smile grew.

"Oh I will very much enjoy telling you this." He clapped his hands together and in an instant Demetri and Alec were on either side of me. "Your blood Isabella when consumed by a vampire induces a powerful reaction." Demetri's hand shot down to tie a cold metal chain around my hand.

"What are you doing to me?!" I screamed.

"Taking a full advantage of what you have to offer us Isabella. This is your true destiny, this is what you are meant to do; to serve us…forever," he turned his back and walked to the door. "Thank you so much for understanding Isabella, we are truly happy to have you here with us." The cell door opened and he walked out.

Demetri kept his eyes locked onto mine as he clasped the same chains onto my legs. He smirked when he noticed that I wasn't struggling. How could this be happening? I've spent my entire existence trusting the very things that were doing this to me. Was Aro right? Did my mother really hide the truth from me, in order to save me from this pain? What was the truth? Was I really created to be drained of my blood? To help the Volturi become even more powerful than they are already? Demetri tightened the chains until I could feel the dull pain of my skin rubbing against the metal. Alec swiftly followed Demetri's actions and had me chained up within seconds. I tugged on the shackles and found that there was no room to move around; my arms would be stuck by my sides for as long as they kept me here.

"You know these chains wouldn't be necessary if you had listened to me." Demetri said as he pulled a tube off the ground.

"What are you talking about?" I spat.

"Did I not tell you that you that this would easier if we were friends?" he asked as he placed a cold hand over mine.

"Last time I checked _friends_ didn't chain each other up." He laughed then was serious.

"Yes but _friends_ help each other and what's so bad about chains…I think it's a turn on," he said as he started to rub small circles on the back of my hand. I pulled away as much as I the restraints would allow me. "You don't have to be shy Bella; you're allowed to enjoy this,"

"I don't enjoy anything I don't give consent to," I spit out.

"Hmm well then I guess I'll have to make you enjoy it," he removed his hand from mine and revealed the end of the tube. A large thick needle was attached to the end and he fingered it with a smile on his face. "This just may hurt a little Bella."

He pushed my arm down violently and tapped in the inside of my elbow. I trashed side to side; trying hard to push him away from me, but his hold was stronger than my pathetic attempts. My body stilled as I prepared myself for what was next. He lifted the needle up to face and slid one slender finger up to the tip. Before I could even blink, he jabbed it into my arm, sending the sharp instrument into my veins. Alec's hand came down to my mouth to silent the screams he expected from me. But this pain was nothing compared to what it would feel like when my blood began to rip away from my veins. He removed the large needle and replaced with a smaller one.

"Ahhh," Demetri shuddered beside me. "You smell so good Bella," he licked the needle he removed from my arm and closed his eyes as he exhaled in small puffs.

Slowly I could feel it; I could feel my veins being emptied. And with that heavy suctioning pull came a deep scorch that shook my body erratically. I watched as my blood traveled through the thin tubes and disappeared behind a small hole in the wall. I grounded my teeth together and grabbed onto the blanket; I could not stop the loud grunts and hisses that made their way out my mouth. I could feel more and more of my blood leaving my body and I feared the next step: regeneration. As my veins struggled with the draining, my blood began to restore itself. The scorching pain transformed into razor-sharp, jagged grating as my blood filled the gaps in my vessels. My breathing became labored and I could feel the darkness dawning on me but I fought; refusing to allow them to see me as weak. However as my blood simultaneously was drained and regenerated, the darkness came on fast and strong. My eyelids could no longer stay open so I surrendered to the obscurity and let the looming shadows take me away. As my body jerked spontaneously I silently prayed never to wake.

**JPOV**

It's too late…I'm too late. I thought as I threw the dirt back into the hole that I made. Bella's crate was here but I took too long to find her. I cursed as I hit a nearby tree; the sun would be coming up soon and I would have to leave but I couldn't bring myself to leave behind Bella's sweet scent. I continued to pound into the tree until I could hear the satisfying groans of the bark. I promised Bella that I would find her and I've broken that promise to her. HAVE YOU? Haven't I? I told her that I would find her and that we would finally be able to be together but I've failed her. DON'T GIVE UP. Somehow this voice gave me hope and I leaned away from the tree.

I had a couple of hours to find shelter before the sun would come out, so I began my long run back to a place where I knew I would be safe. I'm not giving up Bella…I. Will. Find you. In a long time I actually had hope.

* * *

**So the Volturi are keeping Bella as a blood slave! Poor Bella! I'm happy that Jasper has made a discovery, hopefully it won't be long until he finds Bella. Please review and tell me what you think...pretty please! Thanks**

**Next ch: Demetri keeps his word and tries to make Bella enjoy her imprisonment, and Damien appears...good guy or bad guy? Review plz :)  
**


	4. Tasted and Tested

**Hey guys, good news! My college semester is over so I'm going to be able to post longer chapters than before. Thanks again to all those who reviewed on the last chapter and the other two, I would list the names but you know who you guys are! :) Really thanks a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**BPOV**

I always knew that my life would be nothing more than just servitude but never had it crossed my mind what kind of servitude it would be. _"…you will spend the rest of your existence serving others." _My mother's word's echo in my weak conscious state and I hate to wonder if what Aro said was true? Had my mother truly known the point of my existence? Had she told me the whole 'helping other's with thirst' to protect me from the truth? I refuse to believe that this is my purpose in life; to be drained day in and day out. But I cannot stop thinking about it, even as my black out clears away, I can feel it tugging at my mind. So I continue to question my life and everything I've ever done; I think about the mysterious creature who took my innocence away and forced me to be a monster of my own. I can hear rustling and I automatically know its Demetri; his scent burning my nostrils. I ignore his presence; refusing to be equally present in this horrible process.

However I cannot continue feign my comatose façade as Demetri begins to touch the sore areas on my arms where the needles are still attached. My eyes involuntarily snap open when I feel his skinny icy fingers trailing up and down my arm, leaving an unpleasant sensation in its wake. I try to push his hand away with my other hand but forgot that my arms can only move so far. He smirks when he realizes that I'm awake and loosely applies pressure to the needle that is deeply nestled in my vein. It's not enough to hurt but enough to remind me of where I am and how I'm going to be spending my time.

"I'm glad to see you're awake…tell me Bella do you always faint when you bleed?" he doesn't stop his explorations of my arm as he speaks. "No need to be shy Bella, I'm sure that there is much you want to say," Can I speak? My throat feels raw and uncomfortable from screaming. And as if reading my mind Demetri leans in towards my face. "You are quite the screamer Bella, it make me wonder how else I could make you scream."

I no longer care how tender my throat feels or how sore it is. With his face being as close as it is, I take the opportunity to spit in his face. I smile when in see the shock administer on his face. He stands up to whip a handkerchief out from the inside pocket of his suit. To my surprise, he begins to laugh as he wipes his nose and mouth. His laugh is threatening and laced with bitterness but nothing will stop me from enjoying being able to fight back somehow.

"Oh you're going to regret that Bella," he says as he neatly folds his handkerchief back into his pocket.

His steps were agonizingly slow as he walked up to the bed, his eyes a slightly darker crimson than before. Suddenly he speeds up his pace and has my arms in a tight death grip. Not only are the needles threatening to rip through the veins which they are entrenched, but his hold on me is tight and painful. I turn my head away to avoid his glare but somehow he is able to grab hold of my face, roughly turning it back to him.

"Look at me Bella," he nearly shouts. With my face squished between his hand, I have no choice. "I really wanted to be nice, but you've managed to change my mind."

"Enough," a voice booms at the door. Demetri glowers angrily before throwing my head against the headboard. I can see that it was Aro who spoke and I could almost hug him…almost. "You know the rules to which we abide by Demetri; do I need to repeat them to you?" He looks at me as he speaks.

"No,"

"Good, because as you know I do not like to repeat myself. Isabella is to be treated as a guest while she is here." I snort angrily.

"Is this how you treat all your guests? Holding them against their will?" I pull on the chains to emphasize my point.

"Oh Isabella, trust me, you would not like to be treated like our other guest," he pauses as if in deep thought. "They don't usually wake up," He clapped his hands together. "I simple cannot contain my excitement; this truly is a day to remember,"

"The day you told me that I would be your blood slave?! I do not see anything worth remembering," I spat.

"It's rather sad that you see it that way Isabella, however I cannot find a reason to care," he brushed me off. "What I do care about is the delicious smelling blood that has been prepared for me. And for that I must thank you Isabella."

"You're delusional if you believe that I'm going to accept anything from you," he smiles.

"I really don't understand why you are so hostile Isabella, is this not your fate? Your job? I do remember you saying that it was your duty to help others…to serve. Just Think of this as an occupation now; I am your boss and you are my employee, I rather like that, don't you?"

"You're crazy," I say while shaking.

"Crazy? Why Bella if I cared about feelings I'd say that hurt me, but then again I don't so let's begin." He quickly snaps his hands and Heidi enters the room with a large silver tray with a round top covering its contents.

I already knew what was hidden under the top of the tray and my suspicions were proved true when Heidi lifted the top and revealed large golden ornamental goblet. The Chalice was encrusted with red and green gems and I gaped at the size of it. Immediately the room was filled with all members of the guard; no doubt to watch their "master" drink my blood and to see the enhancement of his powers. However I was less enthusiastic about and showed it by pulling against my restraints. Demetri's eyes flickered to mine and he winked.

"Thank you again my dear Isabella," Aro said before bring the cup to his mouth.

Aro's face changed as he drank my blood, his eyes darkened and a loud awkward growl rumbled in his chest. His eyes closed and I could tell that the effects of my blood were kicking in; he was practically strangling the cup with his two hands. He bent his head back and tipped the rest of my blood into his mouth. As he slowly brought the cup down I could see his outline trembling, he grabbed onto the end of the bed for support and a low guttural sound erupted from this throat. I shrank back in terrible anticipation; surely one cup would not quench his desire. But where was the rest of my blood? His head snapped up and he motioned to Heidi to do something. I hadn't been paying attention and noticed that she held another full Goblet in her hand. He drained this cup more easily in than the first.

"Amazing," he whispered. He looked around the room in fascination and I did the same; did he see something.

All the vampires in the room seemed to be struggling, they all held onto to something for support. Of course I knew why; no vampire could resist my blood and I was sure that they would all have their chance to taste it. My eyes caught Demetri's expression; his eyes were closed and he was inhaling and exhaling heavily…somehow it made me even more terrified than this whole situation did. Before Aro interrupted us, Demetri was intense and eager to hurt me. And I knew that if we were left alone again he would have his chance to do so. I wanted to be brave but the horrible truth was sinking in…no one would be saving me from this hell.

My mind threw bittersweet images of Jasper at me, almost to show me that I might have a chance at a "normal" life…. "_Jasper's thoughts revealed that he was searching for your heartbeat so that he could spend forever with you_." I clung onto this small hope although I doubted that they would expect for me to be here. Carlisle told me how much the vampires feared the Volturi and only visited when completely necessary. Jasper wouldn't come here looking for me…would he? I pushed those thoughts away; it hurt too much to think of my life here but it hurt even more to think about Jasper. My love for him still burns as much as it did when I was with him but I'm destroying myself in the process; loving him and knowing that I will never be able to show him how much, razes my heart. But I can't bring myself to forget him; somehow I know his memory will make this hell slightly easier to live in.

"Amazing…" he repeated. "Just by looking at you, I can hear and see all your thoughts, your desires, your fears and dreams. It's incredible Isabella," did he honestly expect me to be excited about this? "Every event in your life is clear; it is almost as if your blood has amplified my gift." He looked down at me with great thrill.

The vampires were getting antsy; they wanted their turn too. Aro raised one hand and they instantly calmed; he truly was the leader. He handed back the grandiose cup back to Heidi and closed his eyes while raising his hands as if he was summoning a force. He looked like an idiot, a very pale, cold, repulsive idiot. His eyes snapped open and he glared at me. He rushed to my bed and wrapped his hand around my neck, effectively cutting off my air supply. I tried to move my hand up to claw at his hands but it was no use; my hands couldn't go up. He tightened his grip and I could feel my throat threatening to collapse under his grip.

"You will learn to watch what you think around me Bella," He released my neck and I had the urge to rub where his hand had been.

_Snap out of it_ Dominant Bella scolded,_ you need to be strong._ She was right, being weak would just be giving them more than what they wanted and I was beyond giving them anything. My thoughts are my own, you may be able to control how much blood you take from me but you can never have power over my thoughts. Aro whipped around and smiled.

"You are turning out to be quite foolish Isabella," he said calmly. "And very obtuse as well; you still do not understand the power I will have with your blood; of course I can control all of you," I smiled.

Using my own gift as well I blocked my thoughts. I had learned his thousands of years ago when I had been helping a vampire who could read minds. I found it very easy to block all I was thinking with much effort. Aro must've not seen it because I hid it so well, how could've I forgotten about this barricade? I smirked as his brows furrowed.

"What are you doing?" I did not let my smile falter even as he stalked forward. "Why can I not hear your thoughts? Everything else is clear but I cannot hear you," I closed my eyes and ignored him.

Suddenly I was jerked up by my hair; I snapped my eyes open and met Demetri's cold ones. He continued to coil my hair around his hand until my scalp was up against his knuckles.

"Answer him," I could bear this pain so I just closed my eyes. "I _said _ANSWER HIM" He screamed in my face. However I was unmoved by his attempt to rouse me. "Hmmm, we'll see what you do when your little friend suffers," He released my hair and my head flung back.

The room was silent for a brief minute and then I could hear the distinct whimpers of Damien. I opened my eyes to see that his arm was missing; it didn't take me long see that Demetri held it in his hand as it twitched uncontrollably. Damien looked at me with complete fear in his eyes while he struggled against Alec's hold.

"The other hand can come off too Bella," he said civilly. "But then I'm going to have to find something to do with this one," he tossed Damien's arm into the air. "I fancy burning it, what do you think,"

"No, please." The words flew naturally from my mouth.

"Hmm well I can give you what you want, but you have to give us what we want,"

"You already have me locked up in here, what else could there possibly be?"

"Why can't master hear your thoughts?"Oh that, well I couldn't tell him that I was blocking him, but I couldn't just let him dispose of Damien's arm.

"My blood…has different effects on vampires," I said quickly. "It depends on the gift they have before they drink it. Aro has the gift to read minds by touch so I assume that my blood should enhance that, however the effects are never immediate."

"Why can he read the rest of us but not you?" Think Bella think.

"Because it is my body that contains the blood and so I am usually immune to such gifts."

"For how long?"

"My blood only affects the vampires once, so you see there really isn't a reason to keep me here." Aro laughed.

"For a vampire, you are one terrible liar. The truth please," Alec pulled on Damien's arm and the room filled with his cries.

"Okay, okay just stop hurting him," Aro raised his hand and Alec stopped pulling. "Do you promise not to hurt him?" Demetri nodded. "You need to drink more than two cups for something like that," I whispered, well knowing that it was the truth; the more they drank, the greater their gift would.

"Ah, well we are more than willing to do that," he smiled. "See, don't you feel better now that you've told us the truth," I looked down. "You can give the newborn his arm back." Demetri dropped his arm on the floor and Damien ran to get it. "Start the draining Demetri, we are going to need to have extra stored." They were going to drain me again. Aro must've seen the panic on my face. "Is there something wrong Isabella?"

"You cannot take more blood from me," he closed his eyes and sighed.

"This is proving to be more difficult than I thought."

"Not like that, what I mean is that my blood can only be drained every twenty four hours, anything before then will have no effect." He arched his brows.

"And how can we believe that to be true?" he asked. I lifted my hand up.

"Check for yourself." I played the memory over and over in my mind; a vampire who continuously drained me while I tried to help him. Aro took my hand and furrowed his brows.

"Interesting, she seems to be telling the truth." He dropped my hand. "Very well then, well shall be back exactly two thirty am tomorrow." He turned.

"Wait." He turned back around.

"Yes my dear?"

"If you keep me chained up like this, my blood will not get good circulation which will effect its potency" He clapped his hands together in the same manner as before.

"Oh thank you Isabella for pointing that out, Demetri please remove her chains but keep a long one attached to her ankle."

"Master, she is not to be trusted," he waved him away.

"Yes I am well aware of this but where can she go? You _will _find her, won't you?"

"Yes," He said proudly

"Good, so do as you are told," he lifted his large cloak off the ground. "Alec take this one." He looked down at Damien.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him,"

"Hmm I do not recall a saying such a thing." He smiled.

"Demetri you promised!" I shouted.

"Yes, I did, however Aro did not," he spoke as he removed the chains from my arms and one of my legs. I stretched out and brought my hand up to my throat.

"Fine but don't expect any good blood from me." I curled up into a tight ball and although my body ached, I held onto my knees tightly. "I can sit like this all day," I closed my eyes.

"Why is he of importance to you?" Aro asked. I opened my eyes.

"Because he is my only friend here…I need him," which was partly true; the need flowing from the Volturi was enough to keep me awake…forever. But Damien _was_ my friend.

"Oh but Bella we are your friends too," Demetri said amused.

"No you're not; you are the vampires holding me against my will for my blood… that is who you are to me."

"With time I really hope you will come to see us differently. You are a part of the guard now and as much as I…_dislike_ to keep you chained up like this, it's for you own good," I rolled my eyes. "One day you will come to accept your fate and we will be waiting for you with open arms. However for now, it is best that you stay in this room," Aro said.

"If I have to stay then you must at least give me a few things that I want." Aro raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, I think I know what you want but I am unwilling to acquiesce to your request"

"I know you will not let me leave, but that is not what I want."

"Please indulge us Isabella"

"I want Damien to stay in here with me…alive and well fed," I said.

"Is that all?" I thought about what I could ask for: I could ask to have one phone call to the Cullen's but I doubt that he would allow that, well knowing it would cause a all out warfare.

"Yes,"

"Very well, he may stay in here. However I'm warning you, he will eat in here too…and we're not vegetarians Bella." He turned and disappeared out the door.

Damien was on the floor struggling to put his arm back on correctly. I leapt to the ground and helped him reattach it correctly. He was still shaking with fear as I wrapped my arms around him. The others watched amused.

"You all can leave now." I sneered.

"You will find clothes for you and…him in the closet, anything that needs to be washed you can put in that chute." Heidi pointed to a small slot in the corner. "Enjoy," she said before leaving the room with Jane, Alec, Marcus and Caius following behind.

"Get out," I warned.

"Come on Bella, you can't honestly say that you don't want to continue where we left off," He smirked.

"So is that what you want? To force yourself on me? Because I promise you that I _will_ hurt you."

"Don't flatter yourself Bella, yes you're quite mhmm mouth-watering but not in the way you think. And I doubt you would be able cause any real damage to me. If I do touch you it's only because I love to watch you squirm" He walked to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow. Heidi should be in shortly with your dinner Damien…you're looking a little black eyed." He laughed and left the room.

Damien snuggled in closer to my chest and I couldn't help but to hold him in my arms.

"I won't let them hurt you Damien." I cooed. "I will never let them hurt you,"

"Thank you….you saved my life," I hushed him and smoothed back his dark hair from his face.

There was a knock at the door and then Heidi entered. I thought she might be one of the nice ones but she just proved me wrong. Behind her she had a gagged bloody human. I could feel Damien stiffen under my arms.

"Be strong Damien I know you can do it."

She pushed the crying human girl into the room and closed the door behind her. The human instantly fell limply to the floor and writhed in evident pain. I released my hold on Damien and slowly crawled to the crying girl. She snapped her eyes opened and pleaded with me not to hurt her.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Although my throat burned from not feeding, I did not let it take over me. "Shh, I'm not going to hurt you," I heard shuffling in the corner of the room. I may not hurt the young girl but I wasn't so sure about Damien I thought as I stared into his onyx eyes.

* * *

**I know I know sorry bout the cliffy but i'm trying to get you guys to review more! lol so let's recap: Aro went all creepy when he drank Bella's blood, Demetri does not want to rape Bella, I repeat he DOES NOT WANT TO RAPE BELLA! I know some of you were worried about that. Bella has managed to trick Aro and save Damien's life but at what cost? **

**Next chapter: Jasper's POV, I know I promised it last time but I was so into BPOV! **

**Please please please review...it'll make me super happy lol :) Thanks guys  
**


	5. A New Solution

**Hey guys! I really enjoyed writing this, especially Demetri's parts lol! I hope you like and review! thanks again.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
**

* * *

**JPOV**

I finally had a reason to be happy…to be hopeful; I was one step closer to finding Bella. I leaned back into the seat and waited for the sound of the jet taking off. Should I tell Carlisle of my latest discoveries? I doubt he would offer his help; he made it clear that he wanted nothing to do this. I couldn't hate him for it though, he was just following Bella's rules…the rules that I'm breaking right now. What if I'm making a mistake? What if Bella is better off without me? How can I be sure that this is the right course of action? I close my eyes and imagine her; her shining black hair, her deep green eyes, her melodic laugh….I miss everything about her. I know that whether or not Bella needs me, I need her and so I can't give up. And if it's only for a brief second, I would do anything to see her.

My mouth involuntarily pulls into a smile when I think about that time when Bella was trying to help me with Alice; she tried so hard to speak to me in English but she also tried so hard to bring Alice and me together. If she knew that her efforts were useless, would she still had tried? When Bella fell asleep that day Alice tried to console me, she tried to make it about her.

"_Jasper don't be too down, look at the bright side; you're fixed now and we can do everything together. I wanted to go to that Milan show and now you can bring me!" _

She actually thought that after everything happened that I would just run back to her and everything would be back to normal. I made it clear that day that we could never be Jasper and Alice ever again. She signed the divorce papers with a struggle but surprisingly Rosalie was on my side.

"_She wasn't that bad, I guess I'm going to kind of miss her too."_

Everyone except for Alice seemed to be effected by Bella's departure. Esme was quiet for weeks; she had considered Bella a part of the family…her daughter. Edward only played depressing piano music and refused to play anything else. Even Emmett was miserable.

_"Who's going to blush when I make sexual jokes? Man I miss her, are you sure she's not just sleeping like normal?"_

I slip the CD that Bella had playing when she last was awake and let it fill the small cabin of the jet. Not only am I doing this for me but for the family that loves her. I think she knew it but in my eyes she is always going to be a part of this family.

**BPOV**

I may not hurt the young girl but I wasn't so sure about Damien I though as I stared into his onyx eyes. His hands were clenched at his sides and I could see his outline trembling. Damien was no longer scared but voracious and I knew that there were no chances of survival for this young girl. Damien is young and blinded by his thirst he will not listen to a word I have to say but I have to try.

"Damien calm down…this isn't you," I said softly. His head jerked to me and I smiled weakly. "I know this isn't what you want to do…you're stronger than this." He didn't move. "Let me help you,"

"You can't help me," his voice had gone down one octave; he sounded dark and stubborn.

"Damien believe me please…you don't want to do this," he stepped forward a bit which caused me to push the human behind my back.

"This is what we are Bella, we're meant to do this," I shook my head.

"No, we're not meant to be monsters," he laughed and I knew that it was his thirst controlling him now.

"Please just let me have one taste. I won't kill her I just want to have a little bite," he stepped forward again.

"You know you won't be able to control yourself once you start, you'll kill her…is that what you want?" He blinked. "Do you want to be a monster….do you want to be like them?" he stopped.

"I – I don't know…I– I'm so hungry Bella,"

"I know and I'll help you with that…" he laughed again but sadly.

"How can you help me Bella? I need blood,"

"I know," I got up slowly. The human girl clawed at me, begging me not to leave me. "Shh little one…everything will be alright." I got up and walked over to Damien.

"Get away Bella," he said shakily.

"Do you want to kill her?" I pointed to the crying girl.

"Yes…I–I…I mean no, I don't but I can't help it Bella." His black eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"I'm going to give you my blood Damien, I–"

"No Bel l–" I put my finger on his lips.

"Shh...this is the only way to save her Damien."

"I'll be just like them Bella; stealing your blood," I shook my head.

"No, I am giving it to you, there's a difference. Just drink until you feel full okay?" I know the consequences of my actions; I am going be very weak when they came back for more blood but I am willing to endure the pain to save the both of them.

"Won't I be hurting you?"

"Just drink," I added softly. I brought my wrist to my mouth and let my incisors extend down to my bottom lip, Damien stepped back a bit. "I have to bite; it'll heal faster." He nodded his head.

I sunk my teeth to the inside of my wrist and gasped when I felt the small sting. I pulled up blood and quickly brought it up to Damien's mouth. He grabbed my arm and placed his mouth over the two small punctures and sucked greedily. My sight began to blur but I forced my eyes to stay open. He picked me up into his arms and settled onto the bed. I sat in his lap with my arm raised as he continued to drink from me. He groaned roughly and squeezed my arm tightly, however I could not bring myself to wince; I wanted this. His whole body moved in some sort of dance as he drank from me and I found myself finding strange comfort in the slow sway of his body.

When he was down he gently dropped my arm onto the bed. I did not have the strength to look up at him; my body was so sore and I was too tired. The last thing I could remember was Damien whispering thank you to me before I fell asleep on his lap.

I dreamt of Jasper last night; I dreamed that it was he who was drinking from me, that it was he who was locked in here with me. I found joy in the dream although I should not have; I would never wish this on Jasper. I lifted my head to test my strength; I was little dizzy but not completely weak. I lifted myself onto my elbows and smiled when I saw Damien sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey," I rasped. He turned to me and smiled weakly.

"You're in pain aren't you?" I smiled again.

"No I'm not," I lied.

"You are a horrible liar,"

"So I've been told." I laughed. "How are you feeling?" he laughed

"You're asking me how _I'm_ doing?" he shook his head. "What are we going to do about the girl?"

"Oh! I completely forgot about her!" I jumped off the bed and walked over to where she was last. "Where is she?"

"In the bathroom,"  
"You untied her?" he nodded. I ran to the bathroom door and knocked gently before opening it. I gasped when I saw the girl.

The tub was filled to the top and she was floating face down. I ran to her and began to pull her out of the water. She wasn't heavy so I easily lifted her out and onto the tiled floor. I knew there was no point but I place my mouth to hers and blew air into her lungs, when there was no response I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Damien with a sad face on.

"Did you know she did this?" He nodded. I got off my knees and stood over the body. "Can you go look for a blanket or something?" he nodded his head again and left the bathroom.

I looked down at the girl; her olive skin was now a mix between stark white and bruising purple. Her damp blonde hair clung to her pale forehead. She killed herself because of me; I should've done something to help her.

"It's not your fault," Damien said while handing me the blanket.

"How could it not be? I should've–"

"You couldn't do anything Bella…they would've killed her anyway." I shook my head and bent down to wrap her body in the blanket.

"She probably had a family…a mom, a dad" he touched my shoulder again.

"We couldn't save her." I shook my head and picked up the dead body.

"Where are you going with her?" he asked.

"Well we can't just leave her body in the bathroom" I carried her body to the door and placed it a few feet in front of it.

"Now what?" I walked up to the door and grabbed the metal bar.

"Demetri!" I screamed. I waited about one minute before he showed up.

"I knew you would come around sooner or later." He smirked.

"We never agreed to this," I hissed.

"To what?" he smiled. I sighed and stepped away from the door. "Oh that…how was she?" he smiled again.

"We wouldn't know," I whispered.

"Oh don't be shy about it Bella…Heidi got her just for you. I'm actually really disappointed that I did not get to watch. Did she scream and tell you to stop?" he mused.

"You're sick." He laughed.

"Surely you can do better than that Bella."

"We. Never. Agreed. To this" I growled.

"Oh, you are quite sexy when you do that Bella. I'm just hoping one day you can growl my name while I–"

"That day will never come."

"Don't be so sure Bella…I always get what I want" he leered.

"Do not bring any more humans to us." He laughed.

"Do I dare ask how you the two of you will survive without blood?"

"This was not our deal."

"Oh but it was. You asked to keep Damien so we're just helping keep him alive. It would be a shame if he were to starve to death."

"Not this way, you never said anything about this."

"You truly don't get it do you? We don't need to tell you anything that we plan to do, it was you who failed to specify to what terms you wanted to keep Damien."

"I refuse to kill innocent humans." He laughed.

"And just how have you survived all these years. From what I heard you're as old as a relic, so you've been killing for centuries,"

"I have never killed a human in my life," I spat.

"You don't expect me to believe that do you?" he asked while retrieving a key from his pocket. "Indulge me please." He opened the door and walked in. "Just how do you feed?"

"Don't come any closer." I warned.

"Don't flatter yourself Bella," he said before bending down to the body.

"Hmm someone is kinky…just where did you bite this "innocent" girl," he grinned.

"We did not bite her at all," I said.

"So you're too modest to bite her but violent enough to drown her? Oh Bella you truly are meant to be mine," he smiled up at me.

"She is not yours." Damien said shakily.

"If it is a fight you want Damien, I am more than willing. Bella never said specified anything about that."

"He will not be harmed." I stood in front of Damien.

"I see what is going on." He stood up too. "You and Damien are romantically involved" I rolled my eyes. "I must say Bella, your taste in men is horrible; first Jasper and now this." I ran up to Demetri and wrapped my small hand around his neck.

"You will not speak of Jasper," he laughed and flipped us so that it was I who was stuck in a choke hold.

"And you will learn to keep your hands to yourself unless told."

"You should follow take your own advice." I whispered under his hold.

"You have no idea how fragile you are Bella, I can crush your bones right here right now."

"I'd heal." I coughed.

"Yes but that makes it all the more fun," he dropped me. "And I think I can speak of Jasper anytime I want." I glared at him. "He must've been an idiot to have given you up,"

"You have no idea what you're talking about," I hissed

"Oh but I think I do, see Aro told us everything. And to tell you the truth, I find it quite pathetic."

"Stop,"

"Am I hitting a nerve Bella? Did you honestly think that you would ever get a happy ending? That your one true love would come in riding on a white horse?"

"Like I said, you have no idea what you're talking about."

"Denial is the first step Bella." He laughed.

"How about you take a step out of this room."

"But you called me remember? Or shall I leave you with your homicide?"

"I did not kill her….she killed herself." He furrowed his brows.

"What?" he hissed.

"I went to bed with her alive and when I went I woke up this morning she was floating in the tub."

"Are you sure your lover boy didn't do it while you slept?" I turned to Damien.

"No….he didn't do it…I trust him."

"Trust? What happened to the saying that trust is earned not given away?"

"He has earned it."

"Your standards must be low, considering that Damien knew from the beginning what our plans were."

"Yes I knew that."

"Did you?" I looked at Damien.

"Yes…he warned me."

"So if you did not feed and I'm assuming he followed suit, why are his eyes red?"

"Are you going to take the body away or not?" I said while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Answer the question Bella, I'm not very patient." He said calmly.

"I did not call you in here to interrogate me," he cocked his head to the side.

"But you did call me." He smiled. "Now please Bella answer the question, I'm really getting tired of this game…no matter how fun it is."

"Then take the body and you may leave, it's as simple as that." He stalked forward.

"Mhmm Bella, but I think I like it the hard way," he reached his hand out as if to touch me but instead he grabbed onto Damien's neck. "Now Damien would you be nice enough to tell me what happened here? I would hate to have Bella suffer because you couldn't tell me truth. Do you want her to suffer?" He asked.

"No, please….don't…hurt her…" He smiled then looked at me.

"Aww isn't that sweet, but I still don't approve of this arrangement; he could take advantage of you Bella."

"I am safe with Damien, now put him down!"

"I really don't like being told what to do." I laughed.

"So why do you follow Aro around like a lost puppy?" he instantly dropped Damien, letting him fall to the floor.

"I should punish you; however you are ignorant and have no idea what you are saying."

"I am _not_ ignorant." I growled.

"Keep growling like that Bella and I'm not sure I'm going to be able to control myself from taking your blood without the needles."

"You wouldn't"

"Oh but I could," he argued.

"Aro would not allow such a thing," I had no idea what I was talking about.

"He would get over it, I am much too valuable to penalized for such a minor offense. Now if I were to do something else." He let his gaze wander down my body. "Now that would be another story."

"Just leave Demetri." He looked at me more intensely.

"Not until you tell me how he…." He turned to Damien. "You attacked her!" he yelled protectively which confused me even more.

"I didn't do anything she didn't want," Boy did that sound wrong.

"Leave Demetri!" he pushed me back with his hand.

"How did you feed?" he asked.

"I drank from Bella, but she let me." He turned to me.

"So what makes him so special that he is allowed to taste you fresh?" he asked as his jealously filled the room.

"Someone sounds jealous," I said. "I would rather have a complete stranger feed straight off of me than to let you touch me."

"Just shut your mouth Bella!" he pointed at me. "You weren't supposed to do that,"

"No one said I could not." I put my hands on my hips. "Just as you said; no one specified to what terms Damien would be staying with me."

"You just might be the most aggravating person that I have ever met."

"Good,"

"I like it." He smiled. "However every action has a consequence," He walked over to me. "We must go to Aro,"

"No, I'm staying right here."

"It's cute how you believe you have a say in anything. I don't like cute," he grabbed my hair and started to the door. "If you don't follow Damien, I'll be sure to call Alec to help you." Damien stood up. "Good boy,"

He dragged me out the door, still pulling my hair with every step. I realized that we truly were confined; the room was isolated in one dark long hallway. He brought us up to another metal door which clicked when opened. We were pulled into an elevator which played loud menacing opera music.

"I just love this song…don't you?" he asked to no one in particular.

The elevator dinged and opened. He let go of my hair and began down the long familiar hallway. He pushed open two large doors and walked into the room I remembered from my first day here. Aro sat in his chair with the same disturbing smile plastered onto his face.

"What is going on Demetri? I really hope you haven't interrupted Bella's beauty sleep for nothing,"

"I assure you Master that this is _not _a waste of time."

"Very well then, what is the matter?"

"Damien has fed off of Bella," his smile instantly disappeared.

"Is this true Bella?"

"Yes it is, I let him drink from me,"

"I thought you needed rest?" he frowned.

"Yes and there still is plenty of time for me to get it, so I really don't see the reason for me to be here."

"What did you do with the human Heidi brought you?"

"I refuse to kill an innocent and so does Damien."

"Hmm so what do you propose we do to solve this issue?"

"I do not see what I did wrong."

"Surely you are smarter than that Bella? Damien had no right to drink your blood."

"And you do?" I challenged.

"Yes, actually we do have that right."

"Your view on rights is very twisted." I spat.

"Just because it is your opinion, it does not mean that it is true."

"We don't want humans in the room,"

"Then how will you eat? You don't expect us to give you thermoses?"

"I do,"

"Do you think you make the rule Isabella?"

"I deserve some exceptions."

"Such as?" he asked.

"Unfortunately I do drink human blood but I refuse to drain a human."

"How did you drink when you were with the Cullens." The Cullens….my family.

"Carlisle brought me blood from the hospital." He rubbed his hands together.

"Very well, that can be arranged. Will it be the same for Damien?"

"Yes,"

"Okay I do believe we have reached a fair verdict"

"Yes," I was expecting a fight from him."Thank you," he smiled.

"You are quite welcome Bella, you may escort them back Demetri.

"Yes, Master." He turned back towards the door and we followed.

"Oh and Bella?" I turned back to him just before I walked through the doors. "See you at two." He smiled.

* * *

**Okay so a lot in that chapter! Bella let Damien feed off of her and saved the humans life but she killed herself. Demetri got even creepier and Aro was kind of nice.**

**next chapter: Jasper gets even closer and edward volunteers to help. Demetri seeks revenge for being made a fool in front of his master. please review thanks guys :)  
**


	6. Two is Better than One

**Heyy sorry I didn't post sooner but it was New Years and all so I didn't really have time. ANYways i've been looking at the reviews and I see one common thing; you all want Jasper to finally find out where Bella is, well your wish is my command :) **

**Disclaimer: it all belongs to S. Meyer, I just own the plot  
**

* * *

**JPOV**

I should've known that this would be hard but I never expected it to be this strenuous; every time I get a lead it turns out to be a dead end. It's been three weeks since I discovered that Bella's body has been awakened and I still haven't been able to find her exact location. I've thought about asking Carlisle for help but I'm sure he would rather lecture me about moving on than to use his discovery skills to help me. But he has found Bella once and he could do it again if I approach this matter carefully. I get off my bed with full intentions of asking Carlisle for his aide but never get the chance to because Edward strolls into my room and closes the door behind him.

_What do you want Edward? _I ask him in my thoughts. He raises his hand as if signaling peace and then points outside.

_You want to talk outside? _I ask him and he nods. I roll my eyes, what could possibly be more important than talking to Carlisle about Bella?

I follow far behind the house until we are well out of earshot. He turns to me with his face hard and full of…determination. His emotions are slightly haywire; switching from anger, sadness, love and purpose. He closes his eyes and clenches his fists before opening his mouth to speak.

"You weren't the only one who loved her Jasper," He says through clenched teeth.

"I know…but I really don't have time to argue about this." His eyes snap open.

"I don't want to argue either," he says calmly.

"Then what's this all about." He sighs.

"Carlisle won't help you,"

"How many times have I told you to stay out of my head?!" I scowl.

"It's kind of hard when all your thoughts revolve around her Jasper, like I said; you weren't the only one –"

"Yes I know, you love her too," he nods his head slowly.

"And that's why I want to help you," I look at him. "We will find her more quickly this way."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea Edward," What would happen when we found her? Would I have to fight him for her love?

"Don't be so dramatic Jasper; I know I have no chance with Bella,"

"Then why do you want to help, what's in it for you?" I ask accusingly.

"When Bella expressed to me that she cared for me as only a friend, it hurt but I realized that the love I had for Bella was slowly turning into the need.… to protect her, almost like the love one would feel towards a sister." Need…that word still haunts me; it reminds me how I let Bella down, how I let her curse condemn her once again.

"Please no more self loathing thoughts." He frowns. "Bella wouldn't blame you for this okay?"

"How can you be so sure?" he sighs and slides down the tree he was leaning on.

"Because she left me a note too," He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a folded piece of paper.

I sit down beside him and unfold the letter. Immediately I can tell that she really did write the letter; her sinuous handwriting flows gracefully on the lined paper. I look to him for permission and her nods his head slowly. I exhale unnecessarily before reading.

_Dear Edward,_

_Please pardon my handwriting; I am in a bit of a rush. I do not want Jasper to know that I am writing this letter; it will bring him pain to think of the day that I will leave him. It seems as though my job here is nearly done, although I would rather sta.._

The words look as if they are slightly blotched out with…water? No, tears; Bella was crying when she wrote this. More pain surges through; she was crying because of me.

_Oh, I'm sorry about that, I guess its better that I don't write that part for I do not wish to bring pain to you with this letter. Edward you must know that I never meant to hurt you, I will always think of you as the older brother that I never got the chance to have as a human. You were always there for me when I needed to talk to you about my worries and for that I will always be grateful. I just know that one day you will make someone very happy! Please do not mourn for me or feel obliged to blame yourself for anything and that goes the same for Jasper…please let him know that none of this is his fault. This is the life that has been handed to me and I have no choice but to live it, but I do have to choice to who love during my servings. I will never forget the love that I received from this family or from you. Please Edward watch over the family when I'm gone, give Jasper the benefit of doubt; he really is stronger than you all believe. I have to go but please know that when I am with my new family, this will always be the place where my heart and true family lies. – Love forever Isabellina Swanehia._

I fold the letter back and with shaky hands I hand it back to Edward. We sit in silence for a while before he clears his throat.

"I don't know about you but the thought of Bella with another family is….it's hard to imagine it." He says pained.

"So you don't think we're playing with fate by looking for her?"

"Forget fate, Bella belongs with this family," I smile and help him up to his feet.

"Thank you,"

"Bella was right –"

"Ed–" he puts his hand up.

"Please let me say it," I nod my head and he continues. "She was right when she said you are strong, we should've given you more trust."

"It's all in the past now Edward, but thank you," he nods and we begin our run back to the house. While running he turns to me.

"Can I have a list of all the places you have checked already?" I nod my head.

We go into my room and close the doors behind us, although it will provide little privacy, it is where all my research and information is located. I walk over to the desk in my room and pull out a folder labeled I.S. I hand it over to Edward as he sits on the corner of my bed. I can feel the strong emotion of determination again and I know that with the two of us, Bella _will_ be found.

**BPOV**

The room is turning slowly or at least that's how I feel right now. I try to lift my head up but the overwhelming dizzy feeling takes over so I lay my head back down. Moving right now feels like a death wish but of course everything I do here ends badly so there really isn't a point, is there? I can longer count the days that speed by, but from what Damien has been telling me, it's been almost a month since the Volturi decided to harvest my blood.

I feel so hollow, void, empty, muted…depressed and physically I feel even worse. My whole body aches where the blood has been striped and then refilled. Every movement that jostles my body reminds me that even twenty four hours isn't enough to regain the energy that I have lost. So I lay in this bed unmoving and silent. Damien…oh Damien, where would I be without him? He is the one who brings me to the bathroom when I need it, he is the one who carefully helps me out of my clothes to help me into the tub, and he is the one who slightly brightens up my day with his words. I wish I could do more for him, I wish that I could give him the words that the needs to hear to give him hope but I don't even have hope for myself.

My nights are no longer graced with dreams of memories of Jasper but instead I have nightmares of my blood not being able to regenerate itself. I have dreadful dreams of Demetri having his way with me and not being able to fight him off because of my lack of energy. But the worst dreams are of me accepting my fate; joining the Volturi with a smile on my face as I feel honor for being their personal blood supplier. That is something I will never do, I may have lost hope but I will never give the Volturi the satisfaction of becoming one of them.

"Bella? Are you awake?" Of course he knows I am but he wants to say it.

"Mmmhmmm," I manage. However by the look on his face I know that that wasn't good enough. "Yes…I'm awake." I say in a voice not my own.

"You didn't sleep well did you?" There's no point in lying; I know he heard my screaming.

"Not, really." I whisper.

"Which one was it this time?" He asks sympathetically.

"Jasper," I whisper. I've told him about my life with the Cullens and my love for Jasper so I know I can trust him. "He was being hurt by Demetri," a sob escapes my throat.

"Jasper is safe Bella," and he will stay that way if he stays away from me.

"I know that, I just feel so guilty," he wraps his arm around me and I snuggle into his chest.

"Guilty? Why?" I make a feeble attempt to lift my hand to wipe my nose.

"I keep wishing that he will come here to save me but I know that they will hurt him if he tries…" Damien rubs my back gently.

"Shh Bella, don't think about the bad," My sniffling stops and I slowly pull away from him.

"Every thought I have is _bad_ Damien, there's nothing good to think about," he frowns and I know I've hurt him with my negative words. "I'm sorry I just…I'm tired of pretending that maybe somehow this situation will get better."

"And you think I'm not?" I laugh bitterly.

"Well you sure don't act like it," he shakes his head.

"Of course I'm tired of thinking of new ideas, but I refuse to let them win…to give them the satisfaction of seeing me down."

"So that is why you smile when one of them come in here? And here I was thinking that you were going crazy," I pull him back to me.

"Sometimes I think that this is all a dream you know? Like my girlfriend will just come busting through the door telling me to wake up and I'll be in my room or something." I look down.

I've forgotten how young Damien is and how he still doesn't fully grasp how this isn't a dream but a living hell. His girlfriend is never coming for him…she's dead. I smooth his hair away from his forehead with weak efforts. He sighs and closes his eyes.

"I'd say you were lucky to be able to sleep and all but you don't ever sleep peacefully, you're always so restless…but I know it's because of the nightmares." I look down.

"The nightmares are bearable; it's waking up to this room that I can't stand."I huff out.

"You'd think they'd put a window in here or something," I laugh. "What's so funny?"

"They would never put a window in here, they'd know that I would try to kill myself." He looks at me intently.

"Would you? I mean, would you kill yourself?" I look into his red eyes and see the pain behind it; if I had killed myself, I would be leaving him here alone.

"Of course not, I'm just looking at it from their point of view." I say, but he doesn't look thoroughly convinced. "Damien if I were ever going to break out of here or do something like that, you know I would bring you with me right?" He smiles weakly.

"You're just saying that, I know I would be dead weight…I can't do anything right."

"Dead weight? Damien if anything, you would be the best person for breaking out of a place like this, you know exactly what to say and do to make things better."

"I do, don't I?" he smiles bashfully and I am instantly reminded of Edward; he had the same exact smile. "What's wrong," I turn my head and wipe a tear.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong," nothing but the fact that I'm missing my family more and more every day.

"It's not like we'd get far anyway," I turn back to him. "Demetri would find us the moment we left the door." Demetri, the only thing actually holding us back from freedom. Just thinking his name sends a dark shiver down my spine.

"He would turn it into sick game." I can imagine it now; Damien and I reaching Forks, only to be captured by Demetri. "I just wish that I could see him again, I'd do anything just to see Jasper again," I fight back the hiccup in my throat. "I'd tell him to stop looking for me…I would lie to him."

**JPOV**

With Edward things have been flowing along more easily, we haven't found Bella yet but I feel close. I have to be honest and say that before I didn't really trust Edward's motives, I didn't really think he was over Bella. When he said her name, I could feel him trying to fight back to the love that came with it. However now when I gauge his feelings for her, I find nothing but protective love. A couple of weeks ago we had decided to not to tell Carlisle but after recent events, we know that it would be best if we tried to convince him.

"He's more concerned of how Bella will take it," Edward whispers to me as we walk down the hall to Carlisle's study.

"She'll be happy to see us…right?" he puts an arm on my shoulder.

"Of course she will be." Edward whispered back.

We stopped at the door and were about to knock when Carlisle spoke from behind it, of course he heard us coming.

"Come on in boys," Edward pushed the door open and we walked in. "You two have been busy lately, I'm almost afraid to ask what you've been doing."

"I think you know already," I said calmly.

"Jasper I expected this from you…but Edward? Out of everyone I thought you would understand!" Carlisle was feeling very disappointed and I felt the need to defend our actions.

"We're not doing anything wrong," Carlisle's eyes met mine.

"Not doing anything wrong? Bella specifically asked you not to do this," he sighed.

"She didn't ask me not to do this," Edward replied.

"That's because she didn't expect it from you Edward. Don't you two see? This is Bella's life and you two have no right to –" he stopped when the phone rang. "Don't you two go anywhere." He warned. "Hello?"

We all cringed when we recognized the cold voice on the other line. It was like all the excitement of looking for Bella had been drained from me; hearing Aro's voice did that to me. There was a pause as we waited for Carlisle to say something.

"Yes, Aro, how nice to hear from you,"

"_How is dear Esme?"_

"She's good thank you," Carlisle's voice was evidently strained.

"_And the…children?" _Aro asked amused.

"They are good as well,"

"_Good, good, that's…very good. Well you must be wondering why I am calling,"_

"Yes,"

"_No worries my old friend, you're family is safe."_

_ "_I had no doubts about that," Carlisle said.

"_Very well, I would like to see you and your family," _

"May I ask why?" Aro laughed on the other line.

"_Yes you may, we have a new…addition to our family and we would like for you and family to meet her,"_

"A new addition?"

"_Yes and we would very much like it for you all to come and take…advantage of what she has to offer. Maybe it would convince you all to finally join us."_

"I'm not sure we would be doing that Aro but we would love to meet this new member,"

"_Oh let me assure you that if you were to accept our offer, we would allow Esme and Rosalie to come, despite their lack of gifts."_

"Yes, I know you would, however we still have to say no,"

"_Hmm, very well then, do you think you can be out here by tomorrow?" _

"Yes we could arrange that,"

"_Good, we will be waiting," _I mouthed to Carlisle to ask who the mystery woman is.

"Who is this woman, if you don't mind me asking?" Carlisle asked.

"_I don't mind at all actually but I think that she would rather it be a surprise,"_

"Yes that makes sense,"

"_Is there anything else?" _

"No, we will see you tomorrow,"

"_Tomorrow then," _The phone clicked off and Alice came rushing into the room.

"So you found her then?" She sounded…relieved?

"Found who," I turned.

"Bella silly, I know you two have been looking for her," she said while floating down onto a chair.

"No we haven't yet, why did you think we did?" Her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Are we going to visit the wolves tomorrow then?" she asked.

"No, actually we're going to visit the Volturi,"

"Why!?" she shrilled. "I thought we were done with them,"

"It seems like they want us to meet a new member of the guard," Carlisle filled her in.

"A new member? Well I can't see anything…who is this new vampire?"

"We don't know," "Edward said.

"Well I was sure you two found Bella, the darkness was just like hers,"

"What do you mean just like hers?"

"Wellllll, when Bella was with us, I couldn't see anything but a bluish purplish darkness and now I see the same exact thing, that's why I thought you two had figured out where she was,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am, is the new member a woman?" she asked.

"Yes she is," Then it all fell into place; Bella had been awakened by the Volturi and now she has joined the guard.

* * *

**Okay so the wait is finally over but how will Jasper react when he sees Bella? And will Aro tell Bella of their visit? I'll post this week. REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks guys! :)**


	7. It's Only You I See

**Heyy okay so I noticed that I didn't get a lot of reviews :( It's the only way I know whether or not to post...but anyways I think I love this story too much to not post lol. Please just leave a thought or concern or whatever lol thanks **

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns all, I just own the plot :)  
**

* * *

**JPOV**

"We can't assume the worst Jasper, it could be someone else," Edward says but I can't feel the doubt behind it.

"No, it has to be her, all the clues that we've had lead to the Volturi," I say.

"What are you two talking about?" Carlisle asks.

"Jasper believes that Bella has been awakened by the Volturi and that she is the new member of the guard." Edward fills him in.

"Oh dear," we all turn just in time to see Esme drop a vase of flowers onto the carpet.

"Esme, I'm sorry you had to hear that, Edward and Jasper are not in the right state of mind right now."

"In the right state of mind! How can you ignore the facts Carlisle?" I shout. "Bella is there, I know it!"

"Is this true Carlisle? Was Bella awakened by the Volturi?" her voice is full of dread.

"I believe them," Alice chimes in. "I can't see a thing regarding our trip to Volterra, it's all dark."

"Are you planning on visiting them?" Esme asks.

"Yes, Aro just called a few minutes ago. He wants us to meet this new vampire they have recruited."

"And this new member is Bella?" She asks him.

"No, I don't believe so, but Jasper would rather much like to believe this," Carlisle says while shaking his head.

"But what if they are right Carlisle?" She looks down. "I could not bear to see her standing up there with the others." She lifts her head, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "What clues do you have Jasper?" I smile to myself; I knew Esme would be on my side.

"Well when I went to the area where Bella was buried, there were no traces of any kind of scent, but the area looked too organized, like someone tried too hard to make it appear as if they were never there."

"That doesn't explain anything," Carlisle bites in.

"The Volturi are very meticulous in their actions Carlisle, who else would make a jungle in Egypt look too neat?"

"This is nonsense Jasper, Bella wouldn't want you doing this to yourself," He is right, but the desire to see Bella is way too strong to ignore.

"Please just let me finish," I sigh. "Edward met a vampire living in that area, when we asked him questions about Bella; he instantly knew what we were talking about. He told us that he knew Bella was sleeping there but had no need to wake her. "

"Yes, well I'm guessing that a vampire living in Egypt would know of Bella's story; however I fail to see how this points to the Volturi."

"Well he told us that one day he realized that Bella's body was no longer there, which means that whoever took her, knew exactly where she was buried. Do you remember that we went to the Volturi about a year ago because of that newborn problem in the region?"

"Yes,"

"You're right Jasper," Edward interjects. "Aro read all of our thoughts, including yours Carlisle. He could see the exact location of Bella's body"

"If anyone has Bella, it has to be them," Esme whispers.

I sit down and think about the possible outcomes to seeing Bella, she could either be thrilled to see me or cold and indifferent as the Volturi are. But I know Bella; she would never join them, especially after how we told her about them. She is way to loving to be become a killer in that way. I will hold onto the hope that somehow Bella is not there by choice but a pawn used to recruit Edward, Alice and I into the guard.

**BPOV**

_The trees whip past me as I run forward, not caring about the branches that stick out like hands along the way, wanting to pull me back. In a sudden blinding flash, his face appears, beckoning me forward with pleading eyes. I run faster, not wanting him to think that I don't want him or need him. But the quicker I run, the farther the length gets. He stretches his hand out, screaming something that I can't hear, but when I focus I can see that he is saying help me. How can I help? Every step I take seems to push him farther than where he was before. The trees start to move in, pulling me towards their sharp thorns and branches. I've failed him I think as I succumb to the grasp. I look up to give him my final sorry, my final plea for forgiveness but he is not looking at me. His eyes are locked onto the dark hooded figure that looms above him. I struggle, not wanting him to meet this fate, not wanting him to hear the dirty things the hooded man will tell him. Just as I am able to pull free, he is cut down, lying motionless and lifeless on the forest floor. He is dead._

I Jump up from the bed, sweat clinging to my clothes, making the weight almost unbearable. I wait until I can catch my breath before I open my eyes. A cool hand touches my cheek and I instinctively lean into it. Another hand smoothes away my hair and I smile weakly, the nightmare was horrible but this almost makes up for it. The hand makes it way down my jaw, my neck and then rubs slowly along my collar bone. No, I don't like this feeling; this isn't something that Damien would do. The burden of the dream still holds a strong influence over my movements and I feel like I can't lift up my hand to push this hand away. I moan groggily as the cold hand starts to apply pressure to my throat. No, no I don't I want this; I can feel my pulse heavy and quick against my chest. Finally the worry of my dream loosens its hold and I am able to blink my eyes open.

I scramble away toward the back to the bed; the eyes that met mine were ones I did not want to see. He smirks as he sits on the bed. My breathing becomes irregular and I close my eyes hoping that when I open them, he won't be sitting there. I squeeze my eyes shut hard until they burn, hoping that somehow this will work. However I know that I have failed when I hear the deep chuckle that I have grown to despise.

"What are you doing here?" I say through clenched teeth.

"I give you two days of vacation and this is how you repay me? Very rude Bella, I'm quite disappointed."

"Vacation?" I ask while snapping my eyes open. "I wouldn't classify two days of you not draining my blood, as vacation." I spit out.

"You should be grateful, I told Aro you didn't deserve it at all," he spits back.

"You don't know what that word means; because you don't even deserve to be alive or whatever it is you are,"

"In charge, that is what I am Bella," he smirks back.

"I'm pretty sure that's Aro, you're just the lackey," In a split second Demetri had his hand around my neck.

"Truth hurts huh," I manage to rasp. By now I don't care if he puts more pressure on my throat, I am so numb, I probably wouldn't feel it.

"Do you want to know your truth Bella, since you're so good at it?" he asks amused. "You're never going to be free, consider this your last break," he lets go of my throat violently.

He goes to the end of the bed where my ankle is shackled to a long chain and begins to open the clasp. My ankle is free; I yank it up under me, rubbing the sore spot. The skin is grayish there, probably because of the lack of blood circulation. He smiles up at me while shaking his head. I close my eyes, trying desperately to wish him away but well knowing that Demetri will always be there.

"Bella dear, are you okay?" I open my eyes. Heidi stands there in her normal perfectness; gorgeous and statuesque. Her long, glossy mahogany hair shimmers as she cocks her head at me. "Demetri how many times do I have to tell you to stop antagonizing her? She's not really going to like you when she joins us, now is she?"

"That will never happen." She turns to me with a smile.

"Oh, you don't have to worry much about him Bella, he'll do whatever I say."

"I'm not talking about Demetri, I'm talking about joining you, I will never do that!" I sneer. Her beautiful face frowns.

"Oh well that's not a very nice thing to say now is it? No worries, I know you'll change your mind sooner or later."

"She's rather stubborn isn't she?" Demetri says while coming up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Yes she is," she says while staring me down. "Aro asked me to get her prepared for our guests," she turns to look at him. "So get out,"

"What? I'm not allowed to watch?" he muses. In a flash he leaves us alone in the room.

"Don't worry about Demetri, he is always like that when around beautiful women," she smiles. "You know it would be easier for you just to accept his bantering and give in to what he asks."

"What are you trying say?" she walks into the closet on the other side of the room.

"Demetri is interested in you," she walks out with various dresses in her arms. I try to sit up to get a better look but I can feel my back protesting every move.

"You think I don't know that?" I say while wincing. She walks over to me and places a strong hand behind my back.

"I'm well aware that you know this but what I don't get is why you are fighting him," she supports my back and begins to lift. "Can you get out of the bed by yourself," I test my legs and automatically know that the answer is no. "Well?"

"No," I say through gritted teeth.

"Okay well I'm going to help you up and into the bathroom," I reluctantly nod my head.

"Where is Damien?" she smiles.

"He is getting all dressed up for our guest."

"Guests?" I ask while she helps me out of the bed in one fluid movement.

"Yes, but I've been told not tell you, Aro wants it to be a surprise."

"So I'm guessing you here to help me get dressed?" She smiles brightly.

"Yes, Aro wants you to look dashing," I snort.

"I'm not sure that's going to be possible," she shakes her head while leading me to the bathroom.

"What do you mean Bella?" I roll my eyes discreetly

"I can do this on my own," I grind out. She smirks and then sighs.

"Very well then, I'll be waiting in the room," She disappears without another word.

I immediately grab onto a towel rack, holding onto to it for support. I slowly shed my dress off, wincing when I have to lift my hands up to get it completely off. Every muscle is screaming in agony as I walk over to the supersize tub. I don't think I have enough strength to actually turn it on; every movement sends me into a state of groaning and hisses. I hear shuffling outside the door and urge myself to be silent. The last thing I want is for Heidi to come in here to do me a "favor." I bite down hard on my lower lip to distract me from the twinges of torture that I feel when I move my legs. Somehow I am able to turn the faucet that releases the heavy flow of hot water that my body needs.

At a snail's pace I lower myself into the tub, letting out a sigh of pleasure as the hot water unwinds all my tight muscles. I close my eyes and think about the nightmare I had this morning. Of course the man that I was running to was Jasper; the amber eyes were unmistakably his. A small pained smile forms on my lips as I imagine his face just the way I liked seeing it. I try not to think about how his lips were in a grimacing frown or how he reached his hands out to me and how I couldn't take his hand to save him. I think about the hooded man that loomed over his unmoving body.

A small tear falls down my eye but it nothing compared to how I could be crying, how I depressed I really feel. I sniff loudly and reach for the bar of soap; slowly rubbing down my whole body. How could my life come down to this? Somehow I think I always knew that my curse would lead me to something I wouldn't be able to get out of. A bitter laugh resounds in the foggy room as I think about how I complained about being awakened to help Jasper. Those days seem so long ago, but I know I would do anything to go back there, even if Jasper couldn't be mine.

I pull my head underwater and think about how easier my life would be if I could just end it all right now; I would find a way for Damien and I to escape. Bringing my head out of the water, I let the steam comfort me. I never thought I could actually end a life, even if it meant saving another, but I'm sure that if I could, I would kill Demetri. I would kill them all; burn down the whole castle as I watched as the purple fumes make deep circles in the night sky. I bit by bit I get out the warm water and begin to towel myself down.

This whole thing is confusing to me; why did they allow me to rest for two whole days and who are the guests that I have to dress nicely for? Surely they wouldn't want their company to see me. I turn to the clouded mirror and swipe my hands across it. I look closely at my face; what used to be a golden, olive toned skin, is now pallid and unhealthy. My skin resembling paste in texture is rough to the touch and seems to flake off onto my fingers. My body, unused to the lack of a natural diet, is now shutting down completely, truly turning me into a monster. I don't dare look at my hair, which now sports an off black instead of its usual lustrous black. It's thin and dry and is breaking in various areas. As I turn, I can clearly see the results of not eating a good diet; my bones protrude sickly from my back, making me look like an emaciated, abused animal. I wipe another tear before turning to open the door. I think to myself again, surely they wouldn't want their company to see me.

Heidi looks impatient standing by my bed; constantly checking her watch. She smiles when she sees me.

"What took you so long? I thought you were drowning yourself in there, but then I remembered that you can't." she laughs but I set my mouth and walk to the opposite side of the bed.

"What do you want me to wear?" I ask, a little impatient myself.

"You're going to love it!" She squeals, instantly reminding me of Alice. A slow rolling pain hits my stomach, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss her too.

"What is it?" I ask dully.

She unzips a black bag and pulls out a long black velvet dress. She holds it out in front of her and looks down at it with complete love. She walks over to my toweled body and swirls it around for me to get a better look. The velvet is split up on one side, revealing a ribbons and roses full skirt. The skirt is deep and plum red, looking very "dashing" with the black velvet. I instantly think it's too beautiful to be worn by me but hide my reaction until she speaks.

"So? What do you think Bella, isn't it gorgeous?" What harm will it bring to be honest?

"It's beautiful," I whisper. She smiles in delight and steps closer to me.

"I'm going to help you get dressed," She says in more of a serious tone.

I nod my head slowly knowing that she will not allow me nor trust me to put the dress on myself. As she pulls my towel away from me, a small gasp escapes her mouth. I know it must be because of my back; how my spinal cord seems to attract attention. I hunch down even further to make an emphasis on their abuse; maybe it will be enough to convince her to excuse me from their gathering.

"Well this just isn't going work out," she turns me around. "What have you been doing to yourself?" She asks in a mocking tone.

"Me?" I turn around hastily "Ask Demetri," I spit.

I grab the undergarments on the bed and put them on, not bothering to cringe when I bend my legs too far. She stands there with complete shock on her face. I sit on the bed and pretend to be really interested at a piece of lint on the bed. I do cringe though when she yells Demetri's name. I pull the discarded towel and wrap it around me.

"So you've changed your mind and decided to let me watch anyway?"

"Not quite," she turns me violently towards Demetri and pulls the edge of the towel down to reveal my back. "Care to explain this?" She points to me.

"Explain what?" he asks calmly while standing beside my bare back.

"Why she looks like she hasn't eaten in weeks," she hisses.

"Oh that." He laughs. "Well I didn't let that stunt she pulled with Damien and how she made me look in front of Master so I took matters into my own hands.

"You and your ego," she rolls her eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" he rubs his hand down my back; running his index finger along each jutting bone.

"This dress is meant to be worn to accentuate the back but I can't have her wearing it when she looks like _that_," I grind my teeth down when I realize that she didn't care that I was being starved, she only cares about the dress.

"Well can't you cover it or something, it is quite disturbing," He finally moves his hand off my back.

"This is your entire fault." She says.

"Don't you worry, Bella will be given food today…I've forgiven her,"

"I don't need your forgiveness," I hiss.

"Oh trust me Bella, you need everything you can get from me," he smirks.

"Now what do I do? I can't switch the dress; Master Aro wanted this one,"

"Like I said, why don't you just cover it with something?" She smiles.

"I guess you _are_ good for some things," she runs into the closet and returns with a plum hairpin lace shawl. "This will go perfect with it." She gazes adoringly at the shawl before draping it across my shoulders.

"See now you've worried for nothing,"

"You may leave now Demetri, but let me warn you, I will not be adding any more accessories to dresses in the future so do not let something like this happen again."

"I can assure you Heidi, Bella and I will be far past our fun little tantrums in the future," He looks down at me. "Won't we beautiful?" He says in more of a statement then a question. "You two should be ready in thirty minutes,"

"Thirty minutes? Well that's hardly enough time to do her hair!"

"Not my problem," He says before leaving the room.

"This ismostly your fault," She says to me as she lifts me to a standing position.

"I do not see how that can be true." She furrows her brow.

"If you hadn't gotten him angry, he would've given you food and this dress could've been worn without a shawl." I scoff.

"That hardly seems a rational reason to starve someone." I bite out.

"Rational reasons do not exist for us Bella; we merely do what we want, when we want." She pulls me over to vanity mirror and makes me sit down on a small plush chair.

I silence myself as she applies various chemicals and pastes to my face. Every now and then she sighs in frustration while poking and prodding at my face. I barely feel anything as she plucks at my eyebrows or forces a small garnet earring into my ears. About twenty minutes later she pulls away from me.

"Squisito," she says admiringly. "Now let's get you in that dress," She drags me to the bed where she directs me to step into the dress.

I do as I'm told and step into the black dress. As she pulls up, I can feel how it fits me perfectly. It hugs my thin hips but gives the illusion of a nice curve. When I look into the mirror I cannot believe that it is me. My black hair is shiny and looks more alive than it did before when I was in the bathroom. It is slightly pinned back to let the ringlets hang past my shoulders. The front of the dress is heart shaped and sticks to my breast brilliantly. Somehow my pale skin makes the dress look even more beautiful. Tears come to my eyes, but not tears of joy but tears of hate. I hate that she has dressed me in this, I hate that I can't stop looking into the mirror, and most of all, I hate the fact that I keep thinking that I would love my wedding dress to look like this.

"Well what do you think?" She looks at me.

"How do you do it?" I ask her.

"Do what?" She asks looking slightly frustrated with me for avoiding her first question.

"Never mind," I say, not wanting to try to understand her. "It's beautiful…I'm beautiful,"

"Of course it is!" She smiles. "Let's go, we mustn't be late." She walks ahead of me.

"What about Damien," ask behind her.

"Why are you so attached?" She stops at the door and asks without turning.

"He needs me," I say simply.

"Demetri needs you," She says while turning to look at me. "Why is that so hard for you to see?"

"No, he does not need me, want and need are two different things," she smiles.

"You shouldn't fight him on this…he _always_ gets what he wants." She turns around and unlocks the door.

We walk down the long hallways and straight to the double doors and then to the elevator. The menacing opera music blasts into my ears as we lurch upwards. The doors ding open and we continue our march down the hall.

"Bella!" I hear. I lift my head up to see Damien dressed in a black button down and black dress pants. I break away from Heidi's stride and run toward him.

I have to hold the bottom of the dress in my hand because of the length; I would hate to fall. When I am within arm reach of Damien he pulls me into his arms and into his chest.

"You too huh?" he says as he pushes me slightly away to look at me.

"Yeah, but I hate it," he frowns.

"Me too, who do you think we're supposed to be meeting?" he asks.

"_You _aren't meeting anyone, Bella is." Demetri appears at his side. "You're just here because Master Aro believes that Bella won't cooperate without you,"

"And he's right," I snap.

"With time Bella…with time," he says before walking through the big doors.

"No more talking from this point on, our guests will be entering through the other doors and Master Aro would like your complete silence."

"I don't get why we have to listen to you," Damien challenges.

"Because unlike Master, I don't care if Bella will cooperate without you. Memorize this." She hands me a small card with writing on it then turns away from us to stand closer to the door.

Damien does not say anything else but instead hold my hand which I squeeze tightly for reassurance. Whoever these guests are, they must be very important for me to be dressed like this.

**JPOV**

"Thank you for coming on such short notice; we appreciate your company,"

"No need to thank us Aro," Carlisle says.

"No but I must,"

"Very well,"

"How was the flight?" As if he really cares.

"Good thank you."

"Well let's being shall we? Would you like for me to start from the being?"

"Spare them the trouble Aro and just introduce them," Caius says.

"I think the Cullens would like some sort of information." He goes on. "What do you say Carlisle? Would you like us to bring our guest out or would you like to hear about her?"

"Caius is right, I'm sure the Cullens are on a tight schedule, we should just introduce her and save the story for another time." Marcus interjects.

"Looks like I'm out voted, very well then. Heidi bring in our guest and Damien please."

This is it; this is the moment that we've been waiting for. If Bella is the person behind that door, then I will stop at nothing to be with her…even if she is a member of the guard. The door slowly opens and Heidi emerges with a boy trailing behind her. Alongside the young boy is a woman with her head down her long black hair trails in ringlets behind the shoulders. She is absolutely stunning in the black dress, but I know that it could not possibly be Bella. This girl is too pale, too skinny to be my Bella.

"Heidi you may join the others,"

"Thank you Master," She saunters over to where Jane stands. "Please excuse our newest member, she is quite shy. Why don't you say hi?"

**BPOV**

"Please excuse our newest member, she is quite shy. Why don't you say hi?" I close my eyes and prepare myself to repeat the word that I was given.

"Hello," my voice sound not like my own,

"Go on dear," Aro urges with a bit of force.

"My name is Isabella, and I -" I stop speaking when I hear a series of gasps from across the room. I don't dare lift my head up but when I hear my name I whip my head up.

I must be dreaming, this cannot be what is happening right now. I blink more than once; hoping that it will somehow clear the images away from in front of me. However when the vampires standing across the room do not disappear, I know that I am not dreaming but living a nightmare. They all are standing there; Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Edward and…

"Jasper," I whisper.

* * *

**Sorry to leave it at a cliffy again but I just had to! Maybe it will influence you guys to review and tell me how much you hate them lol or how much you loved the chapter. :) i'll try not to leave it on a cliffy next time. Please leave a review, it'll make my day so much better. Thanks guys!**


	8. Authors Note!

**Hey guys, I had originally planned to post today but after the news about the Earthquake in Haiti, I do not think I will be able to. I have aunts,cousins,uncles and my god son in Haiti. We haven't been able to get in contact with them so we're praying that they are safe! Thanks for understanding, i will have the next chapter by next week. My mom is really sad and so it's making my sisters and I sad as well so i didn't think it'd be fair to my family in Haiti to be sitting posting. Thanks again. - Sasha**


	9. Upon These Lips, a True Love's Kiss

**Thank you for all those who had me in their prayers, my family in Haiti are all safe, homeless but safe. Thank you for being so patient, as a reward, I doubled the length of this chapter! It came out to twenty pages in word! Hope you guys like it! Jasper and Bella fans will be very happy at the end of this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all, i just own the plot!  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Jasper," I whisper.

My body has a mind of its own as I take two steps forward, but in the corner of my eye I can see Jane take two menacing steps forward as well. Reality sinks in like a cement block in water; I take the two steps back while trying to fight the tears that I know I'm not supposed to shed. I Try to look away; not wanting to urge him to move forward but my eyes can't leave his. I plead with him, sending all my emotions of warning and love his way. I can see Edward reaching up to place a restraining hand on Jaspers. I quickly react; sending a message to Edward from my mind.

_"Please Edward, try to calm him down. I'll explain everything to you when I get the chance but don't think any bad thoughts, he can hear you now. Please just trust me on this."_ He quickly nods his head.

"What's going on here?" Jasper hisses.

"Isabella wasn't finished, were you beautiful?" Aro glares at me but I can't find the words I need to say.

"I-I…" my voices breaks midsentence. Jasper is looking at me with eyes of agony; I am causing him this pain. I need to stop hurting him. I inhale loudly and continue the script that I have managed to memorize. "I am here to serve the Volturi," I look down. "The guard no longer takes the lives of innocent humans…I am their primary source," I sob involuntarily when I hear the words come out of my own mouth.

"Primary source?" Jasper croaks. Aro turns to him and smile.

"Ah yes, well we've decided to stop using humans as a food source so-"

"So you're using her instead?" Jasper interrupts. I wish he hadn't done that, I know it won't take much to anger Aro.

"Using? You make it sound as if we are doing something…wrong." He clasps his hands in front of him. Isabella," he turns to me. "Do you think we're doing something wrong?" His eyes bore into me and I know that I can't honestly say how I'm feeling but I can let Jasper know.

**JPOV**

"Do you think we're doing something wrong?" he asks her. Her green eyes meet mine as a large current of unhappiness,misery and grief hit me.

I almost stagger back from the force of the emotions but Bella's gaze keeps me grounded. She nods her head discreetly at me and I know that this isn't what they're trying to make us believe.

"No, I don't believe that at all," I say with an unexpected edge.

"So as you can see Jasper, there is no need for your worries." Aro looks at me again.

"You have to understand that this is hard for us all to understand. Bella was a part of our family for a long time; we still consider her one of us." Carlisle says.

"Yes I can see how this would cause….concern, but I must assure you that Bella is a part of our family here as well," Please don't tell me that Carlisle believes this. Aro's eyes glide over to me with amusement flitting behind his pupils.

"So she is this new member?" Carlisle asks with sadness in his eyes.

"Yes she is," Aro says while still looking at me.

"How-how did this happen?" Esme asks.

"It's a very long and quite boring story but I can say that we found more than just someone to help Damien with his thirst, we found someone who changed our lifestyle as well."

"Who is Damien?" Esme asks.

"My apologies, Damien is the person whose need awakened Bella, he serves as Bella's assistant. Damien, won't you say hello?"

"Hello, nice to meet you. I've only heard great things about you from Bella,"

I can see that it is physically hurting Esme not to run and hold Bella, she was just as much as a daughter for her as Rosalie and Alice are. Carlisle feels concerned; I guess he doesn't see through the Volturi's façade either. Edward is still in shock, as if it really isn't Bella who is standing there. I wish it wasn't Bella who was standing there, I wish it were someone else and Bella was safe. She looks down; her hands kneading together in front of her.

"Do you mind telling us a bit more this situation? How is Bella your primary source?"

"I don't mind at all. Bella donates her blood to us so that we don't have to kill humans," Aro says it as if it were nothing, that draining Bella of her blood is okay.

"Every day?!" Carlisle asks shocked.

"Of course not, Bella takes a break every other day. And sometimes she gets more than one day off." Aro says.

"You have to understand my concern, as a doctor I have to say that this can't be good for Bella."

"Bella is fine," Demetri cuts in.

"I do not mean to be intrusive; however this can have serious consequences-"

"You are being intrusive," Demetri's voice cuts in.

"Now, now, Demetri, there is no need for an attitude. I actually appreciate your concern for our dear Bella. However you must understand Demetri's actions…he and Bella have grown close during these past months." Bella jerked up her head and revealed a face of disgust.

"Oh," Carlisle sounded defeated.

"Are there any more concerns you have?" Aro asks but clearly wants none of us to say anything.

"How do you expect us to understand this?" Esme pulls away from Carlisle's grasp. "Bella is like a daughter to me, and now you're telling me that she's drained for blood to satisfy _your _needs?" Esme sobbed. "How can you do this to her?" she collapses onto the floor and I immediately run over to her.

"Carlisle please help Esme to understand that this is completely risk-free for Bella." Lies; I can feel it oozing from every part of his body. "You must want some time to catch up, come everyone, let's give the Cullens some time alone with Bella. Maybe she will be able to convince them more thoroughly."

**BPOV**

Aro passed a hand over mine before he left, no doubt trying to see if I planned anything. But I know better than that, I know that if even say one little thing, they will come rushing in. I force my head up to look at the family that I once could call my own. They all look hesitant and I cannot blame them for this; they truly believe that I am a Volturi. Suddenly I am engulfed in a two small arms; they hold me tight before pulling their head away to look up. Esme's eyes glisten with phantom tears as she stares into my eyes.

"Oh Bella, you have no idea how worried I've been," I snuggle my head into her chest and inhale her familiar motherly scent.

"Esme…" I hiccup. She pulls away and smoothes back the hair that has stuck to my face.

"Bella what is going on? Are you really a member of the Volturi Guard?" I close my eyes and put my finger on my lips to tell her that I can't speak about it. She nods her head in understanding.

She backs away from me slightly and I can't stop my eyes for searching for Jasper's. My heart stutters in my chest as I finally meet his eyes. It's no longer a dream where I imagine seeing his amber eyes but it's a bittersweet reality as I lock my gaze onto his. My body lurches forward in a spastic motion and I find myself holding my dress up as I run to Jasper. As if expecting me to do so, Jasper's arms open to take me in. I cannot contain the tears that break through as I grab onto Jasper. I feel as if I need to get closer to him, I need to somehow be a part of him so that this moment will never end. And as if our minds were linked, Jasper's hold on me tightens. Although the pain from my malnourishment aches from his hug, I don't let it show. I'd take any kind of pain if it meant that I could stay in his arms forever.

He holds me out at arm's length and looks me over, a pained smile graces his lips. I reach my hand up and push back a strand of blonde hair that hangs in front of his eye. My hand travels down his face and lands on his cheek. His eyes close as I rub my thumb over his cold skin.

"I've missed you," I whisper. His eyes flash open and he reaches up to copy my move.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you," he whispers too. I bend my head down and say what I know I have to.

"I had no idea you guys were the guests we were expecting." I look back up.

"We? Bella this has to be a joke right?" he pleads with me. I shake my head and step away from his. It hurts to lose such close proximity with him but I know it's for the best.

I walk over to where Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, Rosalie and Alice are and give them each a long hug. Edward takes my hand in his and looks down between us. I follow his gaze down and see the shiny yellow bond that holds us together. It is one of love, friendship and brotherly love, similar to the one I have with the others. I smile and pull him into a hug. I take that chance to tell him what really is going to.

_ "No, I am not a member of the guard but I have been awakened by Damien to help him with his thirst. They are dangerous Edward; my blood has enhanced their powers. You mustn't do anything to upset them please." _I pull away from his and walk to stand in the middle of them all.

"How are you Alice?" I ask.

"Um…I'm good, however your absence has left me without a shopping partner, everyone is still sad about you," she whines.

"Why are you changing the subject!?" Jasper grabs onto my arm and turns me around.

"I'm sorry about that, you guys really have nothing to worry about, I'm okay" my voice shakes.

"Bella! Please just tell us the truth," he shakes me, which then causes my shawl to fall. "Bella!" he cries again. "What have they done to you?" I bend down to pick up the shawl although it's not a good idea to.

"_They'll come back soon Edward, please do as I say. The Volturi are too powerful for us to fight. Just go home and wait until I call you, I have a plan."_

"Oh God," he pulls me into a hug which I melt into instantly. All my worries are washed away as if Jasper was a raging ocean wave. But he was, wasn't he? Those months with Jasper were the best of my life; my worrying was always eased by his loving currents. "Don't tell me everything is okay; don't tell me you actually want to be here." However with every wave comes the realizations and repercussion of my actions. I pulled away, pushing his hands away from me.

"Everything is okay Jasper," I croaked.

"You know you can't lie to me Bella," he said while taking my small hands into his, "You don't know how long I've waited to hold you again." Actually I did know, because I had been waiting too.

"Please don't do this," he leaned in and pressed his forehead to mine.

"Tell me you didn't miss me too and I'll leave, I promise." His voice cracked.

"Jasper," I couldn't, I couldn't tell him this lie…I wouldn't.

"Tell me," he whispered.

"I can't" I whispered back. He brought his hands up to my face and I knew what would happen next, I wanted it to happen.

"Say it." He urged again. As if he his voice had cast a spell over me, I found my lips opening to give him what he and I wanted.

"I missed you, more than you can ever know." My eyes were closed but I could tell he was smiling. I smiled too and brought my hand up to follow his movements.

"I love you Bella," Tears rolled down my cheeks and rested on his hand.

"I love you too Jasper" He leaned in closer, his breath cooling my lips. It was like we were the only two in the room, all time stood still as I leaned in too. I wanted his lips on mine, I wanted this last touch. I could feel his lips inches from mine, I licked mine in anticipation.

And just as the good moment came, it was gone and replaced with the agonizing reminder of where I was. I jerked away from him as Jane's barbed energy ripped through me. I was so used to being numb, that this pain too me by surprise. I tried to appear as noting was wrong but struggled to stay standing, the pain was excruciating. As my knees buckled I inhaled in too sharply; breaking my facade of being okay. I could feel a cold hands wrapping around me, pulling me away from Jasper and the others. I didn't have to open my eyes to know that it was Demetri. He growled and the pain eased away.

"Bella you do remember you have that engagement to attend to, don't you?" Aro's voice rang in my ears; he was really telling me that I had gone too far and that I would pay for it later.

"Yes," I looped my arm inside of Demetri's and turned to the family that I was asking to forget me. "It was nice seeing you all again, please do come visit again." I used the voice I was instructed to use. I turned back around and began to walk to the door with Demetri and Damien.

"_Tell everyone that I love them Edward, please remember what I said, everything will be okay just wait for my call." _I hastily thought this to Edward before the double doors closed behind us.

As soon as the doors closes, I tore my hand away from Demetri's and made my way over to Damien. I grabbed onto his hand and started back down the hall toward the elevator. I did not have to look back to know that Demetri was following; the sound of his dress shoes on the carpet were more than enough to tell me that he was there. I wiped the tears that leaked down my cheek and continued to stomp through the halls.

"So that was Jasper huh?" Damien said. I could tell he was trying to cheer me up. I started to walk faster. When we reached the elevator, I jabbed at the down bottom, hoping that we would leave Demetri behind. Of course he wouldn't let that happen.

When we reached the barred door, I made sure that Demetri would not follow us in. When I closed the door behind me- or rather tried to close it-he pushed it open effortlessly.

"What do you want?!" I screamed. I had lost my cool demeanor. "I gave you what you wanted, why can't you leave us alone?" He smiled and sat down on the bed.

"Oh Bella, you haven't began to give me what I want but that's a whole other story, Aro just wanted me to make sure that you got to your room safely."

"Well I did, you can leave now," I spat.

"Why so volatile Bella? Just a couple of minutes ago you were all over me, what changed?" he smirked.

"I had to do that, I had to pretend that I could stand you," I turned my back. "You know deep down how I feel about you." He stood up behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"How do you feel Bella?" he pressed himself harder against me and that when I flew off the handle.

I don't know where the sudden strength came from but I whipped around and stretched my hands out and onto Demetri's chest. I pushed back with such a force that Demetri went flying into the cell door, breaking it down completely. It took him a while to get up but I was already next to him before he had the chance to stand. I grabbed his neck and placed him in the choke hold that he had loved to put me in. I banged his head against the wall and watched as the white crumbled into his hair.

"Leave. Us. Alone." I dropped my hand and walked away. He surveyed the mess around him. He looks furious, angrier than I've ever seen him, but I didn't care. He could beat me to a bloody pulp tonight and I wouldn't care…nothing matters anymore to me after this point.

"Oh, you're going to regret that Bella," he walked forward but was stopped by Aro.

"Enough," he didn't sound mad but exasperated. "Are you okay Bella?" I narrowed my eyes but answered anyway.

"Yes,"

"Good," he smiled as he clapped his hands together. "You did an exceptional job today," I was confused. "Demetri I have a job for you," he turned away from me.

"A job Master? I thought we both agreed that I was best needed here,"

"Yes, that was the case before, however after recent events; I see no reason why our dear Isabella cannot be trusted to be on her own. I have more than faith in her that she will not try to leave. Am I correct Bella?" I could work this to my advantage.

"Yes, this is where I belong," I stated proudly. I walked over to Aro while planting false thoughts in my head and hiding the others from earlier. "It took me a while to see it, but the guard is my family now." I placed my hand on his shoulder, relaying all my fabricated thoughts. It worked because his eyes gleamed.

"Ah, my dearest Bella," he swept me into arms for a brief hug; it was over before I had the chance to wrap my arms around him. "I knew you would understand. Now Demetri, you will be traveling with Jane and Alec, for they will be crucial for this mission."

"I don't mean to be rude Master, but I do not believe that this is a good idea." I stared at Demetri and instantly knew what I had to say to seal the deal.

"Do you doubt our Master?" I stated fiercely.

"Bella?" It wasn't Demetri who said this but Damien. I turned to look at him. "What happened to you?" I crossed my arms against my chest.

"What do you mean?"

"They got to you didn't they?" he looked so lost and depressed that it almost broke my attitude.

"Whatever do you mean," I said, using the same tone Jane and Heidi would've used.

"You're one of them, you're a monster" I hissed and leapt up to him for a dramatic effect.

"Don't you dare speak of my family that way," I had my hand around his neck. "Apologize to Master Aro," I released his neck and his hand went up to rub the area.

"I can't believe this," he spat back.

"Bella you don't have to deal with this, Demetri will be more than happy to exterminate our little problem," Maybe I went too far.

"No!" I said a little too panicked. "I need him,"

"You need him?" Aro looked confused.

"Damien, although quite ignorant at this point, helps me when I need him." Aro nodded his head in understanding.

"Of course, he _does_ make you happy," I nodded my head in return.

"Yes, quite happy, I think he will be valuable once he understands,"

"Yes, yes, I agree with you Isabella," he turned away from me. "Alec and Jane are waiting below."

"Master –" he pleaded.

"I will not repeat myself Demetri," Demetri glared at me before flitting out of the room.

"I'm not quite sure he likes me Master," I needed to seal the deal. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. "Why doesn't he like me Master," I said using my adorable daughter doting voice.

"With time everything will fall into place my dear one." He stepped away slowly. "Now what must we do with this door?"

"I'd rather much like it to remain that way."

"Broken?"

"No, open, it reminds me of how far I've come, how much I need to stop keeping myself so closed."

"I see, whatever you want my dear Isabella. Are you hungry? I could get Heidi to bring you meal, she lured in some very delicious specimen." My stomach curdled at the thought of killing an innocent human but I had to continue my performance.

"As delightful as that sounds, I did eat a lot today, Demetri sent a large tray of food,"

"Very well then."

"However please tell Heidi to save me one." I licked my lips for the act.

"I will. I can't express enough how happy I am, you are a great asset."

"I am the lucky one Master, I may have not seen it before, but you the Volturi are needed to restore order, without us the vampire world would be nothing but a joke." He brought it because he smiled.

"I'm glad that you see it that way. I will see you tomorrow morning Isabella, we will discuss your position." He left with a swipe of his cape. When I was sure he was gone, I turned to Damien.

"I can't even look at you right now," I frowned. I obviously couldn't tell him what I had planned but I could gain his trust. I walked over to him and pulled him up.

"Damien,"

"I don't want to hear it! You're gonna give me some stupid long speech about how I need to accept this change and how it's for the best." He snarled

"It is for the best." He tried to pull his hand away but I was stronger. "Listen to me okay, this is for the best, you have to trust me," I stared into his eyes, hoping he would see that I was telling the truth.

"Trust? You don't know what that means Bella…you never did," he whispered the last part.

"Listen to me Damien, do you remember that conversation we had a while ago."

"They were lies, I know that now," I growled.

"Listen to me!" I grabbed his face and turned it to me. "Do you remember that day you were helping me out of bed and that promise I made you keep?" he closed his eyes as if remembering and I did too.

_Flash back. _

_ "One day I'm going to do something incredibly stupid Damien,"_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "Listen to me, I'm going to need you to trust me okay, no matter how bad the situation is…can you do that?" I rasped._

_ "I can."_

_ "Damien, I'm serious, promise me."I pleaded._

_ "I promise."_

"I promised." He said, snapping me out of my memories.

"Yes, so you understand why it's best that you just accept our fate here, we belong with the Volturi, they are our family."

"I don't understand why though Bella,"

"In time you will," I leaned in and kissed his forehead, "Stay here, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" I knew what I was about to say was harsh, but I couldn't risk Aro reading in on this.

"Don't question me Damien." I snapped back. I walked through the open whole where the door would be and walked down the long black hallway in the opposite direction of the elevator.

I knew there was another room down here because I remember hearing a ringing sound. At first I had thought that it was ears that were humming, but after listening closely, I had realized that it was a long forgotten phone. I don't have great eyesight in the dark but can get around easily; however after being abused for months, I had to walk close to the walls. I didn't know how long I walked for but I know that I would have to hurry. Heidi would be back soon for this dress and as much as I wanted to give it back, I didn't want her to show up to an empty room and a guilty looking Damien. He will crack as soon as she started to talk to him if I'm there.

Finally my hand hit a round door knob, I should've brought a candle with me, but who knew what else lurked down these hallways. I tested it first, turning it slightly before turning it all the way. It made a light grinding sound but then quieted as I continued to turn. When I pushed the door I was glad to hear no loud groaning or creaking. I blinked more than twice, hoping that somehow my vision would get better. I could only make out a bed and some tables. The room was identical to mine but smaller. Okay so if I were a phone, where would I be? I walked up the bed and looked at the nightstand, there was nothing there. I crossed the room quietly and almost cried for joy when my hand touched what felt like a phone.

I picked up the phone and brought it up to my ear. I smiled when I heard the familiar dial tone. The monotone sound was like music to my ears. I searched my memory for Edwards's phone number, oh god why couldn't I remember? Should I risk calling the house? It was my only choice. I dialed the number and waited. When no one picked up I realized that there would be no way that they could be home now. I sighed and hung up, how could I not remember Edward's cell phone. I closed my eyes and pleaded with my mind to remember. After five minutes of standing in the dark, I tried the only number that came to my mind. I waiting impatiently as it the monotone sound alerted me that it was waiting for someone to pick up. When the velvety voice answered, I sighed in joy.

"Edward, it's me Bella,"

"Bella? How did you get to a phone?"

"That doesn't matter, I just wanted to see if you all made it out okay," I whispered.

"Yes we did, well…you have to tell me what is going on."

"I don't have time to explain it all but just know that I will try to get to you all soon,"

"We both know that the Volturi are dangerous Bella, how are you going to escape?"

"They are drinking _my_ blood, everything I am goes into my blood,"

"I don't think I understand,"

"Edward, my blood is most potent when I eat healthy because a good diet supports that, but what if I were to drink something that made my blood harmful to the Volturi?"

"Are you crazy Bella? You can't poison yourself!" I rolled my eyes.

"_I _can't die from poisoning,"

"I'm not sure about this Bella,"

"Trust me Edward….this is the only way that I will be able to leave."

"I'm not sure we can die from poisoning either Bella," he sounded defeated.

"You're wrong, my blood when consumed, enters every pore, every space in the body. If I could get some sort of poison into their supply then they could be weak enough to be killed."

"Okay I trust you,"

"So, is Jasper okay? Do you think it be too much for me to speak to him,"

"I would tell you if I knew,"

"That bad eh?"

"Bella," he sighed. "Jasper isn't with us," I nearly dropped the phone.

"What do you mean Jasper isn't with you?"

"We all left together but when it was time to board the jet, Jasper refused to leave. He said he refused to leave you, that if it meant that he would have to join the Volturi to be with you, that he would do it."

"What! How could you let him go?" I almost cried. "They will kill him if he tries to get in here."

"No they won't, do you see Bella? The Volturi invited us over in hopes of one of us joining them. They want Jasper to come."

"No, no this can't be happening,"

"I think something else might happen though,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Alice was last to talk to Jasper, she gave him something and told him that he would know how to use it."

"What does she have anything to do with this?"

"Alice could've seen this coming,"

"That's impossible, Alice can't see my future." He sighed.

"Yes she can't, but maybe she could if sense something if you were to be changed."

"Changed?"

"Everyone knows that you and Jasper are meant to be Bella,"

"What do you mean?"

"Jasper could be the one to break your curse."

"Please let's not talk about the curse okay, how can I get in contact with Jasper?"

"He's not picking up his phone so I don't know."

"Okay well I don't know when we will be able to talk again. Please tell everyone that I love them."

"Bella please be safe,"

"You too, bye,"

"Bye." I carefully placed the phone down.

Now I had to worry about where Jasper would be and how to make this plan work. I walked back to the door and closed it quietly behind me. I walked faster down the hallway, I wanted to take this dress off and think about what I had to do next. Damien was sitting on the bed with a worried expression. I walked over to him and pulled him into my arms for a hug.

"You will understand one day, I promise." He nodded. I pulled away and walked over to the

large closet.

I guess Heidi wouldn't be coming to get the dress back, after all if was in the closet to begin with. I stripped it off and shoved it back in the black bag it came it. Walking further back to where my clothes were, I pulled out a white tunic dress that had gold, teal, orange and yellow peacock feathers flowers sewn onto it. I walked back to the bed but stopped when I saw that Damien had locked himself in the bathroom, I guess this was his way to dealing with being left out in the dark. I walked back to the bed but was then hit with the warm scent that I had dreamed so much about. It was as if Jasper was in the room with me. I had to look though, maybe, tonight I would be blessed with and hallucination of Jasper's sweet face.

It couldn't be, my mirages of Jasper always had a ghostly feature to them. However this Jasper looked real; the pain in his eyes looks real, the way his mouth quirked into a weak smile looked real. Then knew that Jasper wasn't missing after all, he was standing right here in my room. I didn't think twice before I ran across the room and into his arms. He caught me and held me tightly to his chest. This was better than any dream; this was the sweet reality that I longed for.

This time we wouldn't be interrupted, we would have the kiss that was meant to be. I looked up into his eyes and saw that he was thinking the same thing. I placed one hand on his cheek and let the other one roam his wild blonde locks. He mirrored my movements, except one hand stayed on my waist while the other one touched my cheek. He leaned down and rubbed his nose against mine. My heart was pounding like a gavel against my chest. I thought it would explode if his lips didn't meet mine, I would surely explode if it didn't happen.

He lifted his head slightly so that his nose rested against the side of mine. His cool breath danced on my lips and I automatically parted mine to let him fill me completely. The anticipation was making me dizzy, but this time it was in a good way. Finally his lips touch mine, it was soft and slow. I pressed myself harder against him. Then suddenly I felt this pull, like we were both magnets, I couldn't get enough of him. I parted my lips again; inviting him to take me anyway he wanted to. His tongue swept into my mouth and I moaned when he rubbed it against mine. I swirled mine against his, like a slow erotic dance that only the two of us knew how to do. I moaned again and was rewarded with a growl of his own. His kisses became more aggressive, but I liked it. I had dreamed of this moment for so long, I would take any kiss that he gave me.

I tugged on his hair which sent him over the edge; he bit my lower lips before sucking it into his mouth. I wanted more of him, it was like the necessity to breathe, I needed to get closer to him. I could feel something inside of me breaking, but it didn't hurt, it was like chains were being smashed apart. As the chains fell and disintegrated away, I could feel a transformation beginning. I slowed my kisses and but continued to rub myself feverishly against Jasper's body. His hold tightened on me and enjoyed feeling not only his need for me but his want. Want? Since when could I distinguish need from want? Something was happening to me because even Jasper felt it. He pulled away from me, confusion playing across his face.

"Bella, whats happening to you?" I shook my head.

"I don't know." I whispered. Suddenly I could feel a cold sensation surging through my skin. "Jasper, something is happening, feel my skin." He reached over and touched my arm.

"You're so cold, are you sick?" I shook my head again.

"I don't get sick, not like this anyway," Suddenly the cool sensation increased, it filled every inch in my body.

I closed my eyes as the freezing took over me, every vein stopped gushing blood, it was like my blood was being erased with this strange new cold feeling. I feared what would happen next when it reached my heart, would it kill me. I latched onto Jasper and held him tightly.

"Kiss me Jasper." He looked down at me and smiled.

I wanted my last moment alive to be with Jasper, I wanted our kiss to be the last thing that I would feel. I moved my lips against his, reveling in the feeling of finally being able to experience something that I would die for. As the ice crept closer to my heart I pressed myself harder against Jasper, he moved his lips off mine and kissed my neck. I gasped when the cold wrenched its way into my heart. I brought my lips back to Jasper's and counted down the seconds I had left. I could feel and hear my heart beat faster and faster. Jasper tried to pull away but I held onto his face and pleaded with him with my kisses to stay still. He opened his eyes just as my heart stopped.

Why was I still breathing, why could I still feel my body against his? Why were his hands suddenly warm and not cold? I didn't have the chance to ask him because he spoke first.

"It was me all along,"

"What are you talking about Jasper?"

"I'm the one, I'm your true love." He is?

"Jasper I don't get it."

"You're like me now, I broke the curse…we broke the curse." He pulled me into his arms and brushed his lips on mine.

"Jasper! I'm free!" I managed to say before his lips came crashing down on mine. Maybe dreams did come true.

* * *

**YAY! finally they get their kiss! It was a long wait but don't you guys think it was sweeter that way? I mean Bella had to wait 3 years and about 6 months for that kiss! Please review let me know what you think! Thanks again! :) Btw if you want to see Bella's dress, there is a link on my profile! I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow!  
**


	10. The Great Escape

**Just as promised, here is the next chapter, just a day after the last post! Man I must love you guys....I do! Thanks for all the support concerning my family in Haiti! Anyway, I should clear somethings up, although Bella no longer has blood, the Volturi were smart enough to save a large quantity of her blood. Thanks for all the reviews...keep em' coming!**

**Disclaimer: Steph owns it all, I just own the plot!  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

Maybe dreams did come true I thought as Jasper's lips moved against mine, I never even thought that something like this could happen. As much as I wanted to stay there locked in his arms and his kisses, we could still be in danger. I reluctantly pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes. A new fire burned behind it and I knew that I was the cause of it. Every touch pulsed with new warmth, the kind that made me not want to let go. He smiled down at me and pushed a stray hair behind my ears. There was so much I wanted to tell him, but some much that I couldn't. I had to remember why I had lied to Aro and the plan that I had discussed with Edward.

"How did you get back into the castle?" I asked him.

"Well after we left, I just couldn't think about anything but being with you. When I saw Demetri, Alec, and Jane leave, I took my chances with the guards that they had in the tunnels." I swallowed loudly.

"How did you get pass them?" he looked down and instantly knew that he had hurt them. "Did you kill them?" his head jerked up.

"No, I just dismembered them, they didn't see my face though." I closed my eyes as visions of Damien without his arm assaulted my mind.

"Damien," I gasped. I ran to the bathroom door and opened it guardedly.

He was sitting on the floor with a large book in his hands, I was confused…wasn't he mad at me? He looked up at me and smiled. Closing the book, he got up and hugged me.

"So he's the one huh?" he joked. I turned back and looked at Jasper, who had his eyes narrowed.

"Yes he is," I took his hand and walked over to Jasper. "Jasper this is Damien, Damien this is Jasper."

"It's good to finally meet the man behind the dreams," Damien smiled. "All Bella does is talk about you," I waited for my cheeks to burn red but the blush never came.

"Thank you for taking care of Bella," Damien looked down bashfully.

"Oh, well it's more of the other way around; I don't know where I would be without her." He looked up at me. "She's like the big sister I've always wanted." I smiled and squeezed his hand in mine.

"I'm glad to hear that," Jasper laughed and I swooned; it had been so long since I'd heard him laugh.

"So I don't mean to be a wet blanket, but what are we going to do when Aro comes waltzing in here to check up on his_ dearest_ Bella?" Damien half joked.

"We can just leave now," Jasper replied.

"No, no we can't, Demetri would hunt us down and you know it," I sat down on the bed, pulling the both of them down with me. "I talked to Edward on the phone and I came up with a plan,"

"When?" Jasper asked concerned.

"Right before I walked into the room, and well I think I have something that we might be able to pull off."

"Does it include fighting? Because I'm not much of fighter." Damien whined.

"Well sort of, look I know that whatever happens, I won't let anything happen to you, or you," I turned to Jasper and cupped his cheek. "I lost you once and I'm not going to let it happen again." He brought his hand up to rest on mine.

"Let me do the protecting this time okay," I sighed.

"Did Alice give you something before you left?" I hoped that it would be something that could help us.

"Yes she did," He fished in his pocket for about a second before pulling out a long vial with a note wrapped around it with a single pink ribbon.

"What does the note say?" I pointed to the white paper.

"She told me not to read it until the time was right," I furrowed my brows, why would Alice help us?

"Well I think I can speak for all of us when I say that the time is right, go ahead Jasper, read it." Damien rushed out.

Jasper looked at me and I nodded my head. Damien was right; we didn't have time to waste debating whether or not we were going to read the note. Jasper untied the ribbon, letting it fall into his lap. The note unfurled and pink ink was revealed.

"It's for you," he handed to me and I looked down to see that my name indeed was written on the top. I decided to read it out loud.

_Dear Bella,_

_I know we aren't the best of friends or anything but Jasper deserves to be happy so I'm going to help you guys escape. You don't have much time, and yes I can see your future. It started to clear up on the plane ride to Italy, I didn't tell Jasper anything because I knew that in order for this to work, he would have to be clueless about everything. Damien is right, Aro will check up on you soon, you have about 6 hours until you he does so. This vial of poison that Edward and you talked about, it is just enough to slow down and weaken the Volturi. Demetri, Alec and Jane will be back tomorrow when Aro calls to tell them that you have escaped, he will tell them to drink the blood they have stored, for extra power. So now you know what you have to do, find the room behind yours where they store your blood and contaminate their supply. Hurry, anytime you waste can mean the end. _

_ -Alice P.S Tell Damien welcome to the family, I will be waiting for him as well. _

"What does that mean that she is waiting for me?" Damien asked.

"Looks like you're Alice's new mate." Jasper explained to him.

"Wow" We said in unison. I wasn't quite sure that I was comfortable with the idea of Alice and Damien being together. I clenched my fists and looked down.

"What's wrong?" Jasper squeezed my hand.

"Alice can't have Damien." I know I sounded a bit like a jealous girlfriend, but that wasn't it at all. Alice is a man-eater; I don't want her to abuse Damien.

"I think that's already been decided Bella, if it's meant to be, then we can't do anything about it." He told me soothingly.

"No, it can't be true," I half hissed. All of the sudden I felt something expand out from inside of me; like a blanket exploding from the tips of my fingers.

"Whoa where'd you guys go?" Damien asked panicked.

"I'm right here Damien," I spoke, but he didn't seem to hear me.

"Bella," he whispered "Jasper?" he looked scared. I turned to Jasper; he looked confused as well.

I was still holding hands with Jasper, so with my other hand I reached out to touch Damien. He jumped back immediately from my touch. He looked terrified, however I couldn't blame him. When I looked down at my hand, I had to stifle my own cries. My hand wasn't there. I turned back to Jasper.

"Can you see me?" I asked him.

"Yes, but I don't think he can see us," I shook my head.

"I don't get it, what's going on? Why can't he see us?" Jasper looked down at our locked hands.

"I think this is your gift Bella, you can make yourself undetectable….invisible." I smiled at him.

"I was hoping to have something along the lines of empathy," I joked. "So how do I stop it?"

"I can't tell you how, just try to find where the power starts," I looked back at Damien, he was a bit jumpy.

I closed my eyes and searched for the source of the power, I had nearly given up when I thought that maybe it wasn't something that could be found be rather something that I could control with just my own thoughts. _Stop_. I opened my eyes to see Damien staring back at me.

"What the hell was that?" His smile was back.

"_That, _is how we are going to find the room with my blood and how we are going to escape,"

"Can you try doing it again?" Jasper squeezed my hand. "We should make sure that you can control it before we go looking for this room,"

"Were you able to sense us at all Damien?" He shook his head.

"Not at all, I couldn't even smell you, it's like you just disappeared."

"Okay that's a good thing," I released Jaspers hand and stood in front of them. "Here goes nothing,"

I closed my eyes and focused solely on my thoughts on being hidden and unnoticed. I didn't have to look at the reactions of the guys to know that it had worked. I wanted to show Jasper how happy I was; I wanted him to know that our happy ending was just a few hours away.

"I'm happy too Bella,"

"You can see her?" Damien asked the same time I asked, "You can see me?"

"Yes, and yes,"

"What how come I can't?" Damien whined again.

"I just focused my thoughts on Jasper only." He smiled.

"Looks like you can also control who see's you," I closed my eyes and thought about how much had Damien helped me and how much I need and love him.

"Okay this is awesome. So I'm guessing you're still invisible but we can see you?" It sounded confusing.

"Take my hands, the both of you," I instructed them. The moment they took my hands I could feel a surge of energy.

"Are we invisible?" Damien asked.

"Yes, I think so," I could feel the warm blanket stretching to wrap around all of us.

"Are you ready?" Jasper asked me.

"I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you." I wasn't going to give up so easily, especially now that I knew that my fate did not belong with the Volturi.

We walked down the long hallway, squished tightly together in a line along the wall. Jasper and I agreed that it would best if Damien was between us, it would be too risky to have in the lead or in the end. Although keeping Damien safe was one of my top priorities, I longed to be holding Jasper's hand. Of course he did not allow me to be in the end either-something about me only knowing where we would be able to find the room, but I knew better; he was set on protecting me.

Was I supposed to have some sort of six sense that would allow me to know where the blood was? Obviously when we got close enough I would be able to smell it, but it would be nice to know which turn to take when we would reach a fork in the road. When we reached the elevators we took the left that we had always bypassed when going upstairs. Hopefully their supply would be down this new hallway.

I didn't want to think about the risks because they were obvious without the thinking process. All the consequences were as clear as day; if we didn't succeed, both Damien and Jasper would be killed and I would be confined to a more guarded prison. I was quite surprised though, how easy it was to trick Aro. He was so desperate for my acceptance of my "fate" that he probably would've taken any lie that spilled out from my mouth.

"Which door should we try first?" Damien whispered.

On both sides of the hall stood two doors, one on the left, and one on the right. My first instinct told me to try the one on the left; it just seemed more logic. In my room, the tubes that collected my blood, disappeared behind the walls, so this should be where it would lead…right?

"The left," I whispered back.

"The left is always unlucky," I turned to Damien and rolled my eyes.

I exhaled loudly and turned the door knob slowly. We may have been invisible but that didn't mean that the doors wouldn't make noise. I pushed lightly and again I was blessed with a quiet door. The room was huge, about three times the size of the other room. The walls were black and I immediately realized that this was the room.

"Is that it?" Damien pointed to a large contraption in the far end of the room. I nodded my head but found myself frowning; the chambers were tinted with my blood but otherwise empty. I walked over to it, dragging Damien and Jasper behind with me.

"I think I know where the blood is," Jasper spoke. Now it was his turn to lead.

We followed him over to the right side of the room where the wall was really a huge concealed door. He was right; my sharp smelling senses perked up when the scent of my blood exuded from behind the walls. Jasper lifted his hand to open it but I stopped him with my hand.

"I want-I want to be the one," he nodded his head.

I took a deep breath in before sliding the doors open. I could not stifle the gasp that escaped my lips. A huge tank was practically overflowing with my blood. The dark liquid was slightly bubbled at the top where a long tube was connected and disappeared behind the wall. I could feel Jasper's calming waves hitting me at every angle, but nothing could make me push back the feelings that simmered inside of me. It was as if I was the one locked inside that reservoir, my blood was being held captive as well. Jasper was shocked as well; I could feel the pressure on my hand increase as we stared at the cistern of my blood. It was so much blood, too much for Damien, who I could feel was trying to tug away.

"Oh Bella," Jasper murmured before pulling my into his arms along with Damien. "I had no idea." Of course he didn't. He didn't know that I would spend a whole day strapped to my bed while my blood was sucked out of me.

"I'm okay, really," even as I said it I knew it was a lie. It would take years for me to forget this, to forget the exploitation and cruelty I received from the Volturi. "We have a job to do remember?" I said as I pulled away from him.

He handed me the long vial without another word and I took it from him, rubbing his hand in the process to let him to know that I really was okay. I got up onto my tiptoes and pulled lightly on the tube that extended from the top of the large tank. It slide out easily and I rested it on the side, careful to not let any extra drops of blood escape. I uncapped the poison and tipped it over into the blood. It fizzed a bit before dissolving completely. I got back down to my normal height and handed the vial back to Jasper. He grabbed my hand before I pulled it back to my side.

"You're shaking," he spoke softly. He was right; I could feel my whole body trembling.

This was too much for me, I thought that I could handle this, but all I wanted now was to be home, my real home with the Cullen's. My knees buckled beneath me and I waited to feel the hard carpet on my body, but I felt warmth instead. Jasper had caught me, just like he promised….he was protecting me. He lifted my up into his arms and dropped his hand to wrap around his neck.

"Can you manage to hold onto to Damien's hand?"

**JPOV**

"Can you manage to hold onto to Damien's hand?" She nodded her head against my chest.

"Okay Damien, this is it, no more games. Stay close to me and try not to panic if you see any one okay?" He nodded his head solemnly.

We left the room just the way we found it. I looked down at Bella as we trekked down the long hallway once again; she was still quivering in my arms. I knew that she had experienced some sort of abuse while here, but I would never guess that the Volturi would go that far just to get her blood. She is trying so hard to be strong but I can feel her underlying emotions; she is traumatized and by this experience. It will take a while for her to ever really be able to put this behind her.

"Are we taking the elevator?" Damien asked as we passed the silver doors.

"How far is the elevator from the main entrance that leads outside?" Damien smiled.

"Finally something I know, well we usually get off at the fourth floor, but there is a button labeled ML."

"Main Level," I nodded my head.

"Yeah, the door that leads outside isn't far from it." He said while pushing the call button.

"It's probably going to be heavily guarded." I sighed. Damien could really bring down our whole escape. "Don't panic if you do see anyone, just stay close and quiet. With Bella in her distressed state, she may not be able to hold the invisibility for long." Damien leaned over a placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Hang in there Bells, we're almost free," Damien whispered into her ear.

The elevator dinged open and we stepped in. Damien jabbed the ML button and we lurched up in one swift motion. We passed two floors before stopping at the Main Level. I exhaled just as the doors dinged open. We were in the clear for now; no one seemed to be guarding these doors. We stepped out quickly but walked slowly down the hallway. Bella shifted in my arms, her hand locking tighter around me. She needed me and this time I wasn't going to let her down.

We continued to walk down the hallway, turning when Damien directed us to do so. However his directions were unnecessary now, I knew that the huge doors ahead with the light casting shadows on the walls, was the door that would allow our escape. As we neared the door, we all stiffened in unison.

Looked like luck wasn't on our side after all; the room was littered with Volturi minions. There were about three on each side of the walls. They were the vampires that were chosen to be the dispensable as they stood where attacks of rebellion would take place.

"Dude, how are they not going to notice doors opening?" Damien was right. We would need some sort of distraction.

"Grab that book over there." I pointed my head in the direction of a book on a small table near us. He picked it up weighted it in his hands. "Throw it behind us, hard," he grinned.

"This is going to be fun," he sniggered. I rolled my eyes the way Bella would if she were listening.

He lifted it behind his head with his free hand and then chucked it far into the hallway from which we came. We waited for the loud crash of something breaking and then exhaled when we heard the sound of glass shattering. Immediately all the guards fired past us, disappearing down the long hallway. It was now or nothing. We ran towards the doors, ignoring the shouts of the vampires who fell for our ruse.

"What was that?" One voice said.

"I don't know but whatever it was, it broke this," another voice spoke.

"Should we notify Master Aro?" We continued to run at an impossible speed.

"And tell him that something broke this vase and we don't know what or who is was? Yeah right, you know what he'll do,"

The voices grew more distant as we neared the door. I brushed Bella's cheek lightly, coaxing her to open her eyes. She pressed her cheek against my hand and smiled weakly. I had to fight the urge to bend my head down and kiss her. Damien looked up at me and nodded his head sincerely before flinging the doors open. Rays of light shone down on us but our skin didn't glitter at all. Bella's eyes fluttered open and she gasped.

"We're free?" she whispered.

"Almost," I whispered back to her. Damien closed the doors behind us and we sprinted away from them. We had to get out of the city and to the airport until we could truly be safe.

**BPOV**

This isn't the way I imagined my first time seeing the sun to be, but I would take it in anyway if it meant we would be safe and free. I looked up at Jasper as we darted through the city. His face was determined and beautiful. I had to fight off the urge to brush my lips against his, we couldn't afford any distraction.

"I can run too," I spoke into his ear. His eyes met mine and he smiled.

"Are you sure?" I nodded my head and in a rapid movement, I was on my legs running alongside Damien and Jasper.

"Glad to see you smiling," Damien nudged me. Was I smiling? Yes, with the wind blowing my hair back, I was smiling like a giddy child.

"We need to get to my car; we won't be able to run all the way to the airport." Jasper told us.

"You brought your car?" I asked him as we rounded another unfamiliar corner.

"Yes but it's parked far, we need to run faster." That would prove to be difficult. I imagined how silly we looked; running like there was a fire while we held hands.

I pushed my feet harder and found that I could run much faster than Jasper and Damien; they lagged behind slightly. I grinned back at them and pressed forward. We leaned left when Jasper did and bent right when he did. We left the city behind and now were running through a field of grass. It was so serene and peaceful that I had to wonder if Jasper was manipulating my emotions. Finally I could see that we had reached our destination. Parked behind a large shrub was a sleek silver car. Judging by Damien's reaction, it must be very expensive. We had to let go to get into the car, I let out a small gasp when I saw how truly attractive and beautiful Jasper is.

"You sparkle?" I said with a voice of adoration. He let out a small laugh.

"You do too," I looked down and let out an even bigger breath. Jasper pulled me into his arms and kissed me softly on the lips. "You don't know how long I've been fighting to do that," he drawled out.

"Me too," I said against his lips.

"Um, do you guys think you can you can suck each other's faces off another time? We're supposed to be making a quick getaway, remember?" I laughed and bent my head around Jasper's shoulder.

"Ha ha," I kissed Jasper one more time and got into the car.

"I think Alice and Damien will get along just fine," Jasper chuckled. I rolled my eyes; I still didn't like the idea of the two of them together.

The car shifted into gear and we were off. Jasper took my hand into his and kept one on the wheel. I squeezed his hand and smiled, being without Jasper was worse than being drained of my blood. I could take that pain but the thought of never being able to see Jasper, was unbearable. Now that I have him, I promise to do everything to keep him. I'd do anything to protect him, even if that meant killing the Volturi. I smiled secretly, imagining ripping apart Demetri. I would do that even if Jasper wasn't involved…it was time for war.

* * *

**Looks like Bella has her game face on! I want to thank **AshleyCullenHale3 **for the amazing idea of bring Damien and Alice together! Thanks! :) Next chapter: Reunited and it feels so good....Bella and the Cullens come together for real this time. AND they call in some friends to help with operation K.T.V. aka Kill The Volturi. Please review, let me know what yall think, thanks.**


	11. Home is Always Home

**Hey guys, so my second semester has just started so i'm not going to be able to post on the weekdays like I usually do, I'm changing it to every Saturday or Sunday. :) Sorry if this one is a bit short, it was my birthday on Wednesday, so my weekend was sort of packed. Thanks again :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all, I just own the plot  
**

* * *

**JPOV**

Trying to calm down Bella, proved to be harder than I thought; her emotions were haywire and tough to soften. But I couldn't really blame her could I? After all she's been through; she bound to have a lack of control over her feelings. Hugging her tighter to my chest, I inhale her familiar scent of freesias. No matter how this experience has changed her, she will always be my Bella. I check my cell phone for calls and see that Alice had called three times before we got onto the jet. Should I call her? Does Bella still harbor ill feelings for her?

"She must be worried about you," Bella said while slightly pulling away from me. "You should call her…to check in." She runs a shaky hand through her hair.

"She can wait." I say, snapping my phone shut in an audible smack.

"Yes, _she_ probably can, but I doubt Esme can," She smiles weakly and pushes my phone back to me. "Call her," she orders.

I nod my head and pull her back into my arms. She lets a pleasant sigh and snuggles back into my chest. I dial the familiar number and wait. I look down at Bella while I wait for Alice to pick up; she's staring out the window with an unreadable expression. I don't want to automatically assume that she's going to be traumatized by her imprisonment but I can't help but to think that it is going to be difficult for her to get used to us all again.

_"Jasper!"_ Alice's shrill voice startles Bell, causing her to pull away again.

"Is everything okay over there?" I ask.

_"So far so good, Aro hasn't checked up on her yet but he will in three hours,"_ She chimed back.

"Well we're not too far from the airport we'll –"

_"Be landing in thirty minutes, I know."_ Of course she knew.

"Call us if you see anything else okay,"

"Okay," I clicked the phone shut and sighed.

"That doesn't sound like Aro at all," Bella crossed her legs underneath her and clasped her hands together. She shook her head while her eyes closed.

"What do you mean?" her eyes snapped open in evident pain.

"Demetri," she whispered. Damien looked up from the magazine he was reading and started to groan.

"Oh man," he grabbed at his short black hair.

"What's going on?" Bella turned to look up at me, her hand rising to touch my cheek.

"I've failed you once again Jasper," Her hand feel from my face effortlessly. She got up and walked over to where Damien was. As if communicating telepathically, they both nodded their heads to each other at the same time, like an unsaid agreement. "Come on Damien." He looked just as sad as she did.

"What is going on?" I asked them a little louder this time.

"I'm sorry man, _we're _sorry that we got you stuck in the middle of this," he grabbed onto Bella's hand.

"You're still not making any sense….and why are you holding Bella's hand like that," I walked over to Bella and pulled her away from him. More like tried to pull her away because she didn't budge.

"Jasper, please," she pleaded.

"No, don't tell me please, _tell_ me what's going on," she tried to pull her hand away but I held her tighter.

"Demetri, he's coming for us,"

"What? I thought you said he was on a mission for Aro," I managed to pull her to me.

"I-I thought he was, but now it makes sense; Aro not checking up on us, Heidi not coming to take her dress back, Jane and Alec conveniently not being there while we _escaped_. It's just all too easy," She shook her head again. "He and the others are gone because Aro knew this was going to happen, my acting wasn't as good as I thought it was."

"Bella you tried," Damien sighed. "We both did."

"Demetri isn't following us you guys," I tried.

"Is that one of your powers?" Damien asked.

"Well no, but…you guys can't just leave," Bella looked up at me.

"You think we want to? Jasper we have to do this to save everyone else." I shook my head.

"Bella, running away isn't going to save anyone," I hugged her closer to me. "I just got you back," I whispered.

"I know," I whispered back. "I don't want to leave you either,"

"Then don't, don't leave me Bella please,"

"What about Demetri? We can't fight him," she pulls me down to sit with her.

"Demetri is an excellent tracker Bella, but not such a good fighter."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? He's dangerous Jasper, you don't know what he's capable of," I take her hand in mine.

"Don't you think if Demetri was tracking us, that Alice would see it?" She doesn't seem convinced.

"He's right Bella, Alice would've told us," Damien plops down beside her. "Maybe we don't have to leave after all." He smiles at her.

**BPOV**

I want to believe him; I want to believe that Demetri isn't tracking us and that Aro really is just clueless. But Jasper didn't live with these vampires; he doesn't know what they're capable of. I don't want him getting hurt or worse killed, because of me. But I know Jasper too well; we're in this together now.

"Ask her," I grip his hand tighter. "Ask her to look in on Demetri's future," He squeezes my hand back.

"No matter what Alice says, you have to promise me that we're in this together," he looks straight into my eyes. "Bella?" I lean my forehead down onto his and rub my nose lightly against his.

"I promise," he places both hands on my face and kisses me gently. I want this moment to somehow be able to freeze; to be here forever with his warm lips on mine.

He leans away and pulls his small phone from his pocket. My hand finds his and holds it tightly. He rubs his thumb over the top of my hand while keeping his gaze locked on mine. We all listen quietly to the ringing tone of the phone and it seems like minutes past before Alice picks up the phone.

_"Is there something wrong?"_ her high voice resounds in the cabin.

"No, everything is fine." He reassures her.

_"Well you'll be landing in like five minutes,"_ She chimes back.

"Have you looked into Demetri's future lately?" he asks her.

_"Yes, I just did a check in now, why?"_ I look away from his gaze.

"Is he still on a mission for Aro?"

_"Yup, he's in Cuba as we speak, dealing with some rebel vamps,"_ I look back to him with a small smile.

"Thank you Alice, we'll see you soon."

_"The house will be a bit crowded just to give you guys a heads up,"_ she replies.

"Crowded? Alice I thought we agreed that we wouldn't get anyone else involved in this," When did this happen?

"Hey, the bigger the fire power the better right?" Damien puts in.

_ "Damien is right; we're going to need all the help we can get." _

"But not if that means risking others lives Alice." He bites back.

_"Even with the poison, the Volturi aren't going to be easily beaten," she huffs back. "We've only stopped their gifts; they'll still be able to fight," _I shiver involuntarily.

"Did you talk to Carlisle about this?"

_"He's the one who suggested it. Look Jasper I have to go." _

"What's going on?"

_"Nothing, but I have to make room for everyone," _

"Okay, we'll see you soon," He doesn't wait for a reply before snapping the phone shut.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't like this either." He turns to me. "But Damien and Alice are right; we won't be able to fight them on our own."

"I know, I just…I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

"Because of you? Jasper, this is my entire fault." I shake my head; I'm tired of talking about this, I'm tired of letting the Volturi win.

"I feel the same way Bella," I smile at him.

"From now on, we only speak about how we're going to bring the Volturi down okay?" I look to the both of them.

"No more plans of running away?" Jasper asks me.

"Definitely no plans of running away." I hug him quickly.

"Good, because we're home."

"Why are you nervous?" Jasper asks me as we get out of the car.

"It's a good nervous." He squeezes my hand. "Ready Damien?" I turn to look at him.

"As long as you are, I am." I laugh and grab onto his hand as well; he's so much like a little brother to me.

The three of us walk up to the door hand in hand. Memories of running through Italy run flit through my mind and I'm instantly reminded of how far we've come so far. The door flings open before we have the knock and I'm pulling into someone's arms.

"Bella!" I recognize the warm voice as none other than Esme. My hands go up to wrap around her back.

"Esme," I speak into her hair. She pulls away and ushers us all in.

"Oh Bella, I've missed you so much," she hugs me again.

"As did I," I pull away and take her hand. She walks with us to the living room, where indeed it is crowded.

I hold on tightly to Damien's hand and look for Edward. He smiles at me as he walks across the room. I let go of Damien's hand to hug Edward. I close my eyes and fight back the tears that I will never will be able to cry again. None of this would be possible without him.

"Thank you Edward," I say into his shoulder.

"You should thank Alice, she saw our conversation happen before we both knew," I pull away from him confused.

"I thought she couldn't see me," I can feel my brows furrowing.

"I thought so too, but we can't really say that you've been completely predictable," he laughs.

"I guess so,"

"You must be Damien," Edward says.

"Yes, and you are Edward." Edward nods.

"Thank you for taking care of her," Damien just nods.

"Bells!" I turn just as Emmett's huge form picks me up into the air. "I missed you,"

"Me too!" he twirls me around.

"No more blushing though," he puts me down sounding sad.

"Sorry," I shrug.

"Ah, that's okay. You do make a hot vampire though," his laugh shakes his entire body. "I thought I'd try," he shrugs. I shake my head and laugh.

"Welcome back Bella," Rosalie says while standing beside Emmett. "This house has definitely been different without you,"

"Thank you Rosalie." She smiles quickly.

"Bella, it's good to see you as you and _not_ Bella a member of the guard." Carlisle says.

"Absolutely," I smile and hug him. "I'm glad to be me, too"

"I guess we should do an introduction for you," I look around at of the red and golden eyes staring at me. "If everyone could pay attention, we would like to begin with introductions."

Jasper takes my hand and smiles. We're in this together, we're in this together, we're in this together, and I keep repeating this to myself in my head, probably driving Edward mad. I look over to him but he doesn't seem to notice my mantra.

"First, I would like to thank everyone for coming to support us. It means a lot to know that you all are willing to fight with us."

"Of course we are willing to fight, it's about time that the Volturi have gotten what they deserve," A blonde vampire in all black says.

"Well said Vladimir," A black haired vampire also dressed in black replies.

"Thank you Vladimir and Stefan. As Alice filled you all in before, the vampire had been keeping a member of our family captive in their castle. She has managed to escape and is here with us now. Bella?" I look at him; does he want me to introduce myself?

"Hello, I'm Bella" I'm a bit overwhelmed by all of the support but also thankful for having such an amazing family. All I know is that when it is time to fight, Demetri is mine.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, review and let me know what you guys think so far!!!! Next chapter: Jasper constructs a fighting plan and Bella realizes she has another gift! Review and tell me what you think her power should be. Thanks guys :)**


	12. Boundless Love

**Okay so I just want to thank AlteredLionsSacrificalLambs for recommending ATC on their blog, more specifically catonspeed for writing such a kick ass rec. Thanks! And for those who haven't checked our their blog, DO IT NOW! Lol it's really cool: **w(dot)alsltwilight(dot)blogspot(dot)com

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns all**

* * *

**BPOV**

I exhaled; telling my story took a lot out of me, especially after the recent events. The look of the vampire in the room was of pity, sadness and anger. I didn't need the pity or the sadness but the anger I could use, it would be the key to beating the Volturi, even in their weakened state. Jasper sent a wave of determination my way and I was glad to know that his emotions mirrored mine.

"Now you all see why the Volturi need to be destroyed," I said.

"Of course we do child, and we shall aide you and your family," A nameless face said. "They have reigned beyond their time." I smiled and nodded my head.

"Okay the Volturi have just noticed Bella missing," Alice flitted to my side; her eyes bulging. "They are going to have a meeting in which they decide to use all of Bella's blood supply." She closed her eyes and sighed. "If we're going to do something then we should do it now." She opened her eyes.

"So you're certain that they're going to drink the blood?" the vampire I remembered as Vladimir asked.

"_Of Course_ I'm certain," Alice said smugly. "We have one full day before they realize that Bella left with Jasper," She turned her attention away from the blond haired vampire. "They're still trying to figure out how you escaped." I couldn't help but to smile.

"Your gifts are remarkable Bella," Another nameless vampire said. "I am Eleazar," He offered his hand to me for me to shake. "I have never met a vampire like you," he smiled. "You're powers are growing by the minute." His Spanish accent was thick.

"Really?" he laughed. "Should I be feeling something?" He laughed again.

"Do you not feel a surge or a pull of some sort?" Of course I did but it was from the gift I knew I had already.

"A pull," he smiled even wider.

"What else? Search deeper inside of you, do you feel anything else?" I closed my eyes and did exactly what he told me to do.

I exhaled and focused on penetrating deep inside of me, I gasped lightly when I could physically see a glowing ember of energy. It was slightly ricocheting against my rib cage, delicately brushing against my non-beating heart. I didn't know what to do, but I knew that I wanted to feel it surge through my body, I wanted to control it.

"You can control it Isabella, it is a part of you." Eleazar's voice echoed in my mind.

I exhaled again and began to mentally pull at the ball of energy. I demanded it to break apart so that it could swell through my body, through my empty veins. It moved slowly at first but gained speed as it continued its route through my body. I smiled as I could feel it filling out every pore and crevice on my skin. I inhaled sharply and fell to my knees when the golden energy reassembled its self and reconvened behind my eyes. I could hear Jasper drop down beside me, but his words were lost on me. I could only concentrate on the pounding behind my eyelids.

"Bella?" Jasper frantically asked.

"No need to worry Jasper," Eleazar coaxed.

The pressure slowly dissipated and was replaced with a small tingle. I opened my eyes and shook my head. The hammering was gone and I could stand. I jumped back a bit when I saw the same glowing energy haloing everyone in the room. Each was a different color and size and noiselessly bobbed around their bodies. I felt a strange magnetic pull to them, almost like the need to tug and attract them to my eyes.

"Are you okay Bella?" Jasper asked. I turned to him and nodded my head.

"You're glowing," I said while passing my hand through the rays that encircled his body.

"Glowing?" He asked as I smiled and reveled in how the energy easily wrapped around my fingers.

"Extraordinary," Eleazar whispered. "You have the gift of controlled compulsion," I let Jasper's energy swirls slide between my fingers before turning to look at him?

"Compulsion? You mean I can control people?" I wasn't sure that I like this gift; people change when they have control over people. The Volturi were great examples of too much power.

"It's much more complicated than that hermosa, but in simple terms, you can urge people to do certain things." I looked at the waves that encased his form.

"How?" I grabbed onto Jasper's hand and squeezed. "How do I do it?"

"Well I can't tell you that much but I'm guessing that you have noticed something different about every single one of us?" Different didn't describe what I was seeing or feeling right now.

"Energy, it's everywhere." I mumbled while distractingly playing with the shimmering swirls around Jasper.

"Now try to use it."

"I can't." I shook my head. "I'm not sure I want to use this gift." I ran a hand through my hair and exhaled. "I don't want to change." I looked down.

"You won't change Bella," Jasper placed both hands on my shoulders and turned me to face him. "You'll always be the Bella we love with or without this gift."

"How can you be so sure?" I know he could feel the waves of fear rolling off from me.

"Because some of us were in this position once, we know what it's like. With gifts comes control Bella, control that I know you have." He bent his forehead down towards mine and rubbed his nose gently against mine. "Everything is going to be okay Bella; you don't have to be afraid anymore." I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him tighter to my body.

"I know that now." I lifted my head and pressed my lips against his. In that minute it was like no one else was there; I could only think about how Jasper's lips moved sensually against min, how his tongue brushed the outside of my lips.

"Um, sorry for interrupting and stuff but didn't Alice say that we didn't have a lot of time left and –" I don't know why I said it but I didn't want my moment with Jasper to end; no one knew how much I missed him but me.

"Be Quiet!" I stared at him and his green coiling energy. Suddenly his energy halo was gone and I could feel something being absorbed into my eyes.

Damien stood there with a blank expression on his face; his eyes were lifeless. I stepped forward but was stopped by Alice.

"What did you do to him?!" she screamed at me.

"I-I didn't do anything?" I managed to get out. She snarled and turned away from me.

"Damien? Damien? Do you hear me?" she grabbed onto his shoulders and shook him.

"Damien!" I broke away from Jasper's embrace and walked up to where Alice was shrilling. She whirled around and pointed one manicured finger at me. "Stay away from him, you did this…you...you monster!"

"I'm not a monster" I whispered. But when I focused more clearly, I could see that Damien's energy was reverberating around behind my eyes. "Oh God," I grabbed onto Jasper for support.

"Alice! You better take that back," Jasper growled at her but she ignored him as his showered Damien's face with small kisses.

"Stop!" I broke away from Jasper again and pulled Alice away from Damien.

"Hey! Get your hands off me," She struggled against my arm but I was stronger.

"Just back away for a minute okay?" I avoided looking her in the eyes. "Please," she sighed. "Alice," I pleaded. She glared at me then stepped to the side.

"If you hurt him," Alice warned.

"I would never hurt Damien, so don't even think it." I hissed. This seemed to have scared her because she shrank back.

"Damien?" His eyes snapped up to mine…he was under _my _control now. "Am I hurting you?"

"You would never hurt me Bella," I smiled and pulled him into my arms.

"I need you to do something for me," I pulled away.

"Of course Bella," His voice was monotone.

"I need you to recite the Pledge of Allegiance, can you do that?"

"I Pledge Allegiance…"

"Stop, what are you doing to him?" Alice came stomping over to where Damien and I stood. "He isn't your guinea pig." I turned to face her.

"And neither is he, you remember that," I jabbed my finger into her chest to make my point. "If I see you abusing him like you did with Jasper, then I promise I won't mind using my gift." With that I released Damien's energy and walked back over to Jasper.

"Bella –" I put my hand up.

"Yes I know that was rude but she had no right to call me a monster, not after all I've been through," Jasper shook his head.

"I was going to say that I'm happy to have you back and that I couldn't have said that better myself." I nestled into his chest and laughed.

"Whoa that was weird," I snapped my head up and looked over at Damien. "It was like I could hear everything and see everything but I couldn't do anything, I could only think of Bella,"

"Did it hurt?" I asked from inside of Jasper's arms.

"Nope," he grinned really big then frowned. "Bella is right yak know," He turned to Alice. "She isn't the monster here, the Volturi are and if you knew what happened in that room they locked us in…just don't call her that again, ok?" Alice looked down sheepishly. "She's my best friend and she deserves respect."

"Thank you Damien but there's no need really, I think Alice and I have an understanding." I looked over at her.

"I'm sorry, I just…I…care about him already." She looked up at me. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded.

"Okay so how about we get started?" Carlisle cleared his throat. "We have a lot to get done in one day.

"Carlisle's right, even with the Volturi in a weakened state, we're going to need to prepare for the worse." I reluctantly detangled myself from him and stood by his side. "Now I know that not everyone here is a fighter but we're going to have to do our best." I smiled at Jasper admiringly, if anyone could lead us through this attack, it would be him.

"I think those of us with gifts should come up with a plan! Wouldn't it be easier to beat them that way?" A female vampire with long, pale blond hair spoke. "I mean if they're poisoned it'll be easier right?"

"Brawn is always better I say," A tall, lanky vampire with keen ruby eyes glared at the female.

"You'd be surprised." The female smirked while running her small hand through her corn silk hair.

"Oh trust me sweetheart, I know what I'm talking about." He shook his head, causing his long sandy hair to come over his shoulders.

"Do not. Call me sweetheart." The female hissed back.

"Well what's your name then sweetheart?" the male grinned. I rolled my eyes and stood up on top of a chair near me.

"Okay okay, obviously we're not going to agree on everything but I agree with…" I looked at the girl with the light blue energy swirling around her.

"Kate," she smiled.

"I agree with Kate, there's no need to risk everyone's life, not when it will be easy to take them down." I was suddenly pulled down from the chair.

"Are you crazy? We're going to need everyone." Jasper whispered.

"Jasper's right Bella; the Volturi are not to be underestimated." Edward came up to my side. "This is going to have to be a joint effort." I knew he was right but I thought about Rosalie, Esme, and all the other's who fighters weren't. Could I really let them die because of me? "Don't think that way Bella, everyone is here because they want to be," he ruffled my hair a bit. "Don't be so dramatic." I laughed bitterly.

"How can you be joking about this? If anyone gets hurt –"

"We're stronger than you think you know, _and_ we want to be here," Kate smiled. "So what's the plan then?" We all turned to look at Jasper.

"How much time do we have exactly Alice?" he asked her.

"Well since we spent about 2 hours discussing Bella and her gifts, about twenty two hours before the Volturi come."

"Are they coming alone?" She scrunched up her face a bit.

"Well that's a little foggy but so far from what I've seen, I'd have to say yes."

"Why would it be foggy?" I asked her. "I thought you could see now that I've changed." She smiled weakly at me.

"Well Jasper's still deciding whether or not to involve the dogs," she raised her nose up in disgust.

"Dogs?"

"Absolutely! The Volturi are terrified of werewolves! They practically massacred them all out of fear! " Stefan clapped his hands together and I shuddered; he reminded me of Aro.

"Wait werewolves? As in humans who transform into wolves?"

"Yes, they live on the reservation." Jasper explained. More lives to risk.

"No! We can't involve them, they don't even know me." I was shaking my head frantically.

"Bella is right; involving the wolves will be too much."

"But it is a good idea; I can see it now, Aro screaming like a child. Oh we must do this." Vladimir leered.

My head felt like it was spinning. Whoever these wolves were, they most likely had families, wives, friends, who cared about them. I can't let anyone else get hurt. I quickly switched my thoughts from English to my native language. If what I was planning on doing would work, then will need to hide it Edward and everyone else, including Jasper. I'm going to face the Volturi on my own.

* * *

**It's getting a bit harder to post bc of all of the hw lol but i'm holding on for you guys! Let me know if you guys think if Bella is being completely reckless and altruistic or completely sweet and thoughtful lmao. Review with any thoughts concerns or ideas that you want to see in the next chapter. Thanks guys! 3**


	13. A Fate Revealed?

**Sorry, I couldn't post on Sunday but honestly I was stuck. I really want the fight to be carefully written so I've been brainstorming on it. This is just a small filler to keep you guys in the loop while I draw out ideas for the next chapters. I don't write my stories before hand it usually just comes to me right there but it's different this time since the fight with the Volturi needs to be intense. Hope you guys hang in there with me. Thanks again :)**

**Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns all, I just own the plot!  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

Could I do that to Jasper again? Could I leave him when he needed me the most? I closed my eyes and silently asked the one person who I know would help me if they could. _What do I do mom? Do I leave my family to face the Volturi on my own?_ I closed my eyes even harder and waited for some sort of sign. My eyes snapped open when a loud crash resounded in the room. Esme was picking up a photo in a frame when I walked over to her.

"Did someone leave the door open?" Esme asked.

I bent down to help her pick up the shattered pieces of glass. The picture was of the Cullens and me from long ago. Esme was standing beside Carlisle, Rosalie was in Emmett's lap and Alice holding hands with Jasper while I sat on the piano bench with Edward. This was the sign I needed. If I challenge the Volturi on my own, I lose my family…we will be broken apart again. _Thank you mom. _I smile at Esme as I stand up.

"This is our fight, not the wolves." I hold her hand and squeeze it. "I believe that we can do it on our own."

"Isabella-" Vladimir starts.

"Please call me Bella,"

"Bella, you must see the advantage we'll have with the wolves," he smiled and again I was reminded of Aro.

"I think we all agree that the wolves will not fight." Jasper pressed. "Right now we need to come up with a plan," He walked over to me and wrapped a protective arm around my waist. "The Volturi have one thing and one thing only on their mind; getting Bella back. And they won't care who gets in their way." His grip tightened but I didn't complain; I missed this.

"I have an idea," a female Spanish accent rang in the air.

"Yes Carmen?" Jasper answered.

"Bella has the gift of compulsion, no?" Jasper nodded. "Y ella una actriz excelente, no?"

"What did she say?" I whispered to Jasper.

"I said you are an excellent actress," She laughed.

"Well I wouldn't say _excellent,_" I mumbled.

"Do not doubt yourself Bella you have extraordinary gifts and you should use them to help yourself out of this predicament." She smiled.

"I'm not sure I completely understand what it is you are saying Carmen." She bit her lip.

"I hope you do not take this the wrong way, but maybe you should face the Volturi on your own." As soon as the words left her mouth, the room erupted in hisses and growls of disapproval.

"Absolutely not!" Jasper pulled me closer to him as the arguments grew in volume. Was this another sign from my mom? I was confused; I thought that the right choice was for me to fight with my family, not without them.

"Let her finish Jasper," he leaned down and slid a hand into my hair.

"You will not. Fight without me." I brought my hand up to rest on his.

"Please, I think I understand what she is saying. Just let her finish." I pleaded.

"Thank you Bella," Carmen was now holding hands with Eleazar. "My plan will not put Bella in danger, as long as we execute it right. Bella will meet with the Volturi alone; she will explain to them that she only escaped to insure herself that she was making the right decision when she said that she would join them."

"Do you really expect for them to believe that? The moment they see Bella, she will be attacked."

"In what way?" Carmen asked.

"The Volturi have their ways Carmen…you know that,"

"What I do know is that the Volturi have gifts and only a few of them are good at combat," She looked at Eleazar and he nodded his head in return.

"I sense that Bella has another dimension to one of her gifts," I shook my head; two abilities were enough.

"Yes, Bella's compulsion goes a long way." Carmen replied. "She is capable of stopping all mental attacks, including Jane, Demetri and Aro if she commands it so."

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"Quite sure, why you don't try it Bella," Eleazar prompted.

I felt awkward with all eyes on me but I turned to Jasper anyway. He smiled at me, urging me to continue. Only I didn't really know what exactly I had to do. I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly, reigning in my energy until I had a firm hold on it. When I opened my eyes Jasper was standing directly in front of me, sending strong waves of love and lust. He smirked quickly then hid it with a small smile. It took all the strength in me to not send off my own waves of want for him. There would be plenty of time to show Jasper just how much I love him, so I pushed those thoughts away and focused on compelling him.

"You will not use your gift on me," I said tentatively. "Understood?" I pulled tighter on his energy until my body fully absorbed it. Jasper's dark misty blue energy flow moved slowly and felt warm…it felt like home.

"Understood," He spoke in monotone like Damien had. I backed away from him and looked to Carmen and Eleazar.

"What do I do now? Should I release his energy?" I asked.

"Yes, but not all." I sighed and began to release the blue mist. Slowly Jasper's expressions softened and a small smile graced his face.

"That was interesting." Jasper said.

"Try to use your gift," Eleazar urged.

"That's what's so interesting…I can't." He was smiling. "I can't feel any of your emotions!" He was laughing now.

"Amazing," Carmen whispered. "Ella es magnífico," she said in hushed tones.

"Guys?" Alice's voice rang in air. "My visions have just changed." We all turned to her then, our smiles disappearing just as they appeared.

"What is it?" I asked. She shook her head and sobbed into Damien's shoulder. Whatever she saw, Damien was involved which only meant one thing…my friend would not survive this battle.

* * *

**Okay, so don't hate me just yet! Just because Bella assumes it has something to do with Damien, it doesn't necessarily mean it does...right? I sure hope so because Damien has grown on me and I'm curious to see how a relationship with Alice will work out (even tho I really don't like her lol) Anyways, as I said earlier, I really want the battle to be well written and very intense so just please keep checking in to see when it's up. It will most likely be up next week but you're welcome to see if i get it done by Saturday or Sunday. Thanks again guys, leave a review and tell me what you think... Thanks again :)**


	14. The Last Touch

**Hey guys, I'm sorry it's taking me a while to get the battle chapter out, but it's harder than it sounds...trust me lol. Anyway I really don't want you guys to think I've abandoned this story, because I really haven't. As I said before, the chapters are getting harder to write so like before, I just want to give you guys something for waiting so patiently. Sorry it can't be longer but please hang in there!**

**A lot of you guys have asked me when Jasper and Bella will get there *alone* time...we'll here it is...rated M for those you who are under 16**

**Disclaimer: Steph owns all, I just own the plot  
**

* * *

Damien slowly wrapped his arms around Alice's tiny frame trying to stop her irrational breathes, however his comforting only seemed to make it worse. When I finally couldn't take it any longer, I yanked her away from Damien and turned her body to face mine. Her lower lip was quivering and her eyes glistened with phantom tears. Before I could even get a word out, she was struggling in my arms, trying to pull herself back to Damien. I held onto her even tighter and forced her stay still.

"Tell me what you saw Alice," she tried trashing in my arms again. "Tell me," I looked into her eyes, pleading for her to open up to us.

"It's your entire fault." She spat out. "You're so selfish, how could you leave him?" I couldn't help but to stagger back a bit. It felt awkward to be holding on to her arms, so I let go. "I hope you're happy."

"A-Alice what did you see?" I whispered.

"You let Damien die!" She screamed. I'm not sure what happened next but I could feel Jasper's arms holding me up. Everything had just fell apart in that minute…I would be the cause of Damien's death.

"Alice, honey are you sure? Maybe you saw something else." I appreciated Esme's words but I knew that Alice said was the truth. Her eyes burned with it…there's no way she could be lying.

"I'm sure what I saw Esme!" she screamed. I craned my head and looked Jasper, I could feel the calm he was sending me but it was useless. "She left him and he died!"

"I wish you wouldn't talk about me like I'm not here," Damien's voice broke through. "Stop blaming Bella for everything, none of this is her fault." He pushed past Alice and walked over to where Jasper was supporting me. He took my hand in his and squeezed, his eyes were glistening. "You have no idea what she's been through, what we've been through. Whatever happens now, I can't blame her for any of it." I pulled Damien into me and hugged him.

"I promise I will not let you die," I whispered into his ear. "I can't lose you," he laughed.

"Aw come on Bella, you'll be fine without me." He shook his head, causing his shiny black hair to shake in waves. "I really don't know why you're so worried, you guys are all going to kick ass out there, you don't need me slowing you down." I pushed him away from me.

"Don't you dare speak like that! Of course I need you!" I had my hands clenched at my sides. "If you think that you can just give up that easily then you're sadly mistaken. We are going to go through this together, no if and's or but's. Understood?" He smiled his Damien smile.

"Yeah, I got you. Just don't do anything stupid okay?" I rolled my eyes and held my arms out to him.

"Yeah, I got you." I whispered.

"Well now that that's all cleared, shouldn't be training or something?" He had walked back to Alice. "I mean if we're going to win this thing, we have to be prepared right?"

"Damien is right, we've wasted too much time already. Bella are you sure that you want to do this?" Carlisle looked at me.

"Yes, I'm sure." I sighed. I could feel Jasper's fear pouring all around me. I know he would be scared for me but that would drive me to only work harder.

"You don't have to do this Bella," He turned me to face him. "We can fight them together." He pleaded. "I…I can't lose you again…please." I buried my head in his chest.

"I have to Jasper, this is the only way." I inhaled deeply. "I promise I'll be okay," I lifted my head up. "You won't lose me." He closed his eyes in evident pain, but nodded his head. I stood up on my tip toes and brushed my lips softly against his. His hands came up to the small of back and my neck.

I didn't care who was looking or how much time we were wasting, the only thing that mattered then and there, was Jasper. He pressed his lips harder against mine, sending a new urgency rippling through my body. I pressed myself even more against him, relishing in the warmth that I found when his body was close to mine. A low guttural growl rumbled through his chest, vibrating against my ribs. Slowly he opened his mouth to me and I slipped my tongue in, tasting and teasing while my body danced, touching every part of his lower body. I could tell we were alone and I was grateful to the others for giving us some alone time. I didn't want to think about it, but this could be the last chance for Jasper and I to be together and I was going to take a full advantage of this time. Realization must have passed through Jasper as well because his kisses became more aggressive and fervent. Before I knew what I was doing, I hitched my leg up and grinded my pulsing core against his strained jeans. A moan escaped my mouth as he grabbed onto my leg and matched my rhythm with his. His mouth left mine to leave hot blazing kisses down my neck. I arched my chest forward, urging him to continue. He stopped suddenly and I found myself breathing heavily.

"I love you my Bella," He whispered his into my hair before lifting me up into his arms and running upstairs.

I knew I didn't have to say how much I loved him, because my whole body radiated complete and utter devotion. He placed me gently on the bed and stood on the edge with penetrating eyes. However I didn't feel uncomfortable at all as I slowly lifted my tunic, pulling it over my head in one smooth movement. I actually found myself writhing in anticipation while I unclasped my bra. I wanted all of Jasper and I wanted it now.

"You're so beautiful," His voice was hoarse and it drove me crazy that he wasn't touching me.

Finally my wishes were granted and Jasper sunk down onto the bed beside me. His shirt was ripped off in a quick second and the sounds of the buttons hitting the hardwood floor rang in the air. I brought my hand up to this pallid chest and traced my fingers over his abs. His hands caught mine as they reached his trousers.

"Are you sure?" Although his eyes were slightly hooded with lust, his voice leaked with worry.

"Of course Jasper," I brought my lips to his for a quick second. "I want all of you." I whispered while leaning back onto the bed.

It was as if my words ignited a spark inside of him because as soon as they left my mouth, he captured my lips with his in a searing kiss. My hands continued the route they were on before and Jasper's pants soon joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor. I greedily enjoyed the feeling of Jasper's bare legs on mine and made point to entangle our legs as we kissed. I was well aware of the growing heat between my legs…painfully aware. The throbbing was like a ticking time bomb; the more we touched, the closer I got to the detonation time.

I sucked in a sharp breathe as Jasper moved his lips down my neck. In my mind I imagined all the places that his mouth could lick and bite. I moved my body up to urge him forward, arching my chest forward until our skins touched. Kissing didn't seem to be enough anymore and I could tell that it wasn't enough for Jasper either because his actions slowed. I could feel his hands lingering on my underwear. His eyes met mine once more with uncertainty.

"Jasper please, don't you want to?" He shook his head.

"You have no idea how much I want to, I just…" He looked down.

"What is it Jasper?" He looked up at me, his eyes were black. "Trust me Jasper…I want you just as much." He grinned and leaned down to kiss me but quickly moved his lips from, mine and pulled me into a hug.

I laughed in his ear and brought my legs to wrap his naked waist. He looked into my eyes before reclaiming my mouth. His kisses were slow and sweet, his tongue moving sensually against mine. I gasped when I could feel his hardness against my core and instinctively ground myself against him. Our bond turned dark red and swirled around us in a tight coil, enveloping us in its mist. His hands help my backside, while my hands found his curly hair. He gently laid me back onto the bed, his eyes burning with desire. I had to stifle the low scream that escaped my mouth when sis thumb and index finger closed around my nipple. I didn't expect my body to react this way and I was slightly embarrassed on how primal I sounded. I brought my hips up to his, pleading with him to grant me a release. Every moment was excruciatingly sweet. He must've known that he was making my body react so strongly to such a small touch…it was slightly overwhelming. Of course he knew, because his mouth dipped to lick and caress the parts of my body that were begging for attention.

"Mine," Jasper growled as he nibbled and licked his way back up to my lips. When he finally had reached my lips, I could feel his length throbbing against my heat. He kissed my lips lightly while nudging my legs apart with his. He leaned his head in the crook of my shoulder and exhaled. "I love you Bella,"

"I love you too Jasper." I whispered.

He lifted his head up and rested his weight onto his forearms, positioning himself at my wet entrance. With a quick plunge, he sheathed himself deep inside of me. I moaned his name as he filled me completely. I didn't want this moment to end and lifted my hips to his to match his rhythm. With every push I mewed his name, relishing the feeling of him and I moving as one. Our mouths moved just as sensually and the kisses grew hotter as his speed increased. I regretted the moment that the heat erupted between us, but loved when I could feel his hot fluids shooting deep into me. He collapsed onto of me and I lifted my hands to wrap around his back. We both were breathing hard, although we didn't need too, we both breathed deeply.

I tried to keep the tears down but I couldn't help to think that this would be the last time Jasper and I would be alone together.

* * *

**Okay so I hope that I've met your expectations with this chapter ;) lol I'm not a very good lemon writer... Anyways I should have the next chapter up this week! I promise!!!! I wish there was a way to contact all my readers out there without posting Author Notes!!!  
**


	15. The Resurrected Monster

**_h_ey guys, okay so this is definitely the last chapter before the battle, I figured I had to add some more before I got into it. Hopefully this chapter sets the scene for what's to come. Thanks for waiting guys!  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

We spent the remaining hours that we had left, training. I actually surprised myself with how quickly I was able to pick up the various fighting positions. I enjoyed seeing the pride in Jasper's face as I learned strategies from him, but I could also feel the worry that leaked from every session that we had together. If I wasn't able to follow Carmen's plan or convince Aro, the outcome would be my fault. By the end of the day, my energy was spent and I was exhausted, which was according to Carlisle, unnatural for a vampire, but I always knew that I would be different from the others.

"Absolutely not," Jasper said while pacing the open field. "What if something bad happens? How will I…." he paused, looking at the full audience that we had before us.

Kate had just suggested that I try compelling a large number of people and we were now trying to convince Jasper to let me try. However I didn't know why I particularly had to have _his_ permission, Jasper knew better than anyone else that if I wanted to do something then I would do it no matter what. He pulled me close to him so that his mouth rested on my ear. His warm breath tickled my earlobe as he whispered into my ear.

"I. Will. Not. Lose you again," I looked up into his pained eyes and immediately felt his concern, but I also knew what had to be done.

"You won't lose her Romeo, what can possibly go wrong by her practicing her gift?" Kate crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. I smiled at her familiar gestures.

"Kate is right Jasper," I stepped away from his arms and exhaled. "We don't have much time, so if there is something that will give us an advantage, we need to find out what it is now."

"You already know that you're special Bella, let's not push it by overusing your energy," I frowned; in a way he was right.

"I promise to stop if it becomes too much," I pressed my hand to his cheek. "Trust me," he closed his eyes and nodded.

"You," he turned and pointed to Kate. "I'm holding you accountable for whatever happens."

"Yes sir,"she mock saluted him. "You ready Bells?" I smiled again.

"Yes," She grinned and turned to the others.

"Ok you guys, gather round, Bella is going to try to expand her gift to cover us all, understood?" There were murmurs and nods of agreement.

"Is this really necessary? I'm sure Isabella will be able to handle them without all of this extra work." Vladimir sneered. "This is merely a waste of time." He huffed out.

"Chill out Grandpa and let Bella do her thing," I turned to Emmett and smiled in thanks, he nodded his head.

"Okay Bella, try to relax and just feel your energy, feel the power and control that you have over it."

"Right, power and control," I repeated, closing my eyes and breathing through my mouth.

"Yes, feel the limits of it, feel the barrier that stands in the way of expansion."

I unclenched my fists and concentrated on the pull that I had on her energy. I could feel the barrier that she was talking about, it was like a wall preventing me from reaching out to the vampires around her. PUSH, PUSH, PUSH, this was my mantra as I slowly forced the wall to crumble. Piece by piece the wall fell, allowing me to reach the others. Suddenly a dense pounding began in my head, almost like a drill being hammered into my brain. Everywhere hurt, my eyes especially. But I forged ahead, pulling all the energies swirling around towards me. I could feel my body getting heavier as my body absorbed the forces. I'm sure my face was giving away some sort of clue to my pain, so I reminded myself to work later on my facial controls. However no matter how much I practice, I know that Jasper will always know just how much pain I will be in.

I stumbled back a bit when I finally had all control of the vampires in front of me. My body felt heavy and slow, like had just ingested gallons of blood. No, not blood, it's like nothing I can describe, my reaction time seems a bit off as well. Shaking my head, I try to clear my vision. I find success and decide to shake out my whole body. Waves of support hit me and I know that from where Jasper is standing far in the woods, he is there for me. I smile weakly and then center all my energy to holding the control. They all stand before me with blank expressions, waiting to hang on my every word and command. I can make them do anything I want, they are under my influence.

"You are under my control, understood?" My voice is unlike my own and I revel in the power behind it.

"Yes, I understand." They all say in unison and for reason it makes me enjoy it even more.

I can feel my mouth curving up wickedly. Power is good, power is good, power is good…right? But I'm far beyond being able to answer that question; I'm too immersed and captivated by the domination that I have eddying in me.

"I can make you do whatever I'd like," again there's that domineering voice. "Sit!" I bark. A grin spreads across my face as they all sit crossed legged on the ground. "Stand!" I growl. I'm too far gone to come back from this.

**JPOV**

I watch from the woods as Bella commands the others to do various things. Even from the tree that I sit in, I can see Bella's face contort into something sinister. She grins manically as the points and shouts, her body shaking feverishly. I run forward, worried that something has gone wrong and as soon as I get close enough I can feel that Bella is not herself. The girl in front of me is full of arrogance, spite and dominance. I stumble into the field overcome by her emotions, her head whips towards mine. This is definitely not Bella. Her eyes are colorless and her mouth is twisted into a grim smile.

"Bella!" I grab onto her arms. "Bella can you hear me?" She stares into my eyes and for a second the color starts to flicker back, but just as it starts it stops.

She violently pulls her arms and way and elbows me in the chest with such a force that I go flying into the air and into a tree. The oak cracks under my weight and splits right in the middle. I'm a bit disoriented by Bella's hit. Her newborn strength is unlike any I've ever experienced and it takes me a minute to get back onto my feet but once I do, I run back to Bella. She's back in her dominant stance; her hands stretched out and her eyes still white.

"Bella!" She smiles as she turns to me.

"Why aren't you under my command?" she sounds genuinely concerned. "You must be under my control!" she rages.

"Bella don't let this control you, this isn't who you are?" I grab onto her arms again.

"You defy my power?" Her voice is guttural

"This isn't who you are!" I shake her. "This isn't Bella," She laughs.

"I have to do this," she lifts her hand to push me away again. "I have to do this." She walks away stiffly.

"You don't have to Bella, we're here to help you," She turns around. "I'm here for you." I walk up to her and grab her face into my hands. "I am here for you Bella." I crush my lips to hers and press my body tightly against hers.

It's hard to kiss someone when they don't kiss back and this is exactly what Bella is doing right now. I open my eyes to see her with her eyes still wide open. TRY HARDER, I close my eyes and concentrate on pouring all my love into her. Right when there seems to be no hope, I feel Bella's arms to come up and wrap around me. She licks my lips and I open my mouth to her. Our tongues immediately clash together, molding together as if one. A soft cracking sound pulls me away from her. I turn just as Kate gets up from the ground, her clothes dirtied with dirt and leaves.

"Are you okay Bella?" she shakes her head and fights to escape from my arms.

"Alice was right, I'm a monster!" she sobs.

"Shhh, no Bella you're not, you had no idea that that was going to happen, no one did."

"I hurt you…oh God Jasper, I'm so sorry," she buries her head in my chest. "I'm so sorry!" I wrap my arms around her.

"I'm fine Bella, we all are," I rub small circles in her back.

"Speak for yourself, I feel like shit," Kate brushed off her jeans and twisted her neck. "What the hell was that Bella? If I knew you were gonna go all crazy on us, I wouldn't have ever mentioned this." She straightens out her hair. "But, in a way it was kind of cool," a slow grin stretches across her face. "Next time though, don't do the whole white eye thing, it's kind of creepy."

"There won't be a next time." I hiss out.

"Come on Jasper, you can't tell me that when Bella has complete control she has a huge advantage."

"But she's has no control over what she's doing." I can't believe we're having this conversation.

"He's right Kate, that was too much."

**BPOV**

I was like watching from outside of my body, I had no control over what I was doing.

"That's because you haven't practiced yet, after another two times you should be good it think."

"No way! I am not going through that again. You can count me out." Alice sneered.

"I'm with Alice on this one, sorry Bella" Rosalie frowned.

"Ugh girls, you guys get her hair a little messed up and the suddenly the sky is falling. Don't you see? Imagine if Bella did that with the Volturi, she could just influence them to leave and never come back." Kate huffed out. "Seriously we need this, guys."

I could only watch as they argued. Could I really go through all that again? I look over at Damien; he is still a bit disoriented. Could I do it for him? What if Alice's vision comes true? What if by becoming a monster, I could save him? How could I have lost control so easily? One minute I'm thinking of Jasper and the next I'm…lost. I could see myself making them do horrible things but I couldn't do anything to stop it. But, when Jasper came to me, it was like I could move around again, but it was hard then too. It wasn't until I felt how much he loved me and how much he wanted to save me that I was able to break through.

"Sound like you have the answer Bella," Edward's voice broke me out of my trance.

"Answer to what?"

"You can do it." He walked over to us, his hair looking even more tousled than before.

"Please don't tell me you're in on this too Edward? You know what'll happen." Jasper pleaded. My heart cried for him; he wanted so badly to win this argument but I was so curious to hear what Edward had to say.

"Let me finish Jasper, please." He turned back to me. "He helped you, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did." I bowed my head, suddenly remembering how I threw him into the tree first.

"Bella, you have an amazing gift and It looks like Jasper is a part of it too." He smiled warmly.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"You brought me out of it Jasper, you saved me…your love did." I closed my eyes. "I have to Jasper, I have to."

"Bella please." He sounded pained.

"This-"

"You promised that you would stop if it became too much Bella, you-" now it was my turn to cut him off.

"But I have you Jasper; you'll be there for me…right?"

"Of course," he crushed me to his chest. "I trust you Bella and if you want to do this…then…I'll support you."

"Thank you." I placed my hand on his cheek and kissed him lightly. "I love you,"

"I love you too my Bella," he smiled weakly and kissed my forehead. "Forever and ever,"

I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer, we would need it. The Volturi would be here soon and it will be up to me to make sure that no one is harmed, including my own sanity.

* * *

**like, love, hate? Hit the green button and tell me what you think, thanks guys!**


	16. Authors Note

**Hey guys...so sorry! I know I haven't posted yet, it has nothing to do with actually writing it, it's just that my second semester is coming to end which means all the teachers want to give papers!!! So i've been kind of stuck with a lot of school work. I feel uber bad that I haven't been able to get this chapter out yet. But I want you all to know that I haven't given up on this story just please hang in there with me, I will post as soon as I can, I promise!!!** Thanks again! Love Jasperbells


	17. No White Flag

**SORRY SORRY, I really hate that I took so long to get this up, but 2nd semester has been so damn demanding. But here it is now, hope I haven't lost any readers or reviewers :/ Love you guys for being so patient with me while I worked and studied. Thanks again for everything...here it is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing ;)  
**

* * *

"They're here," her small voice was small and filled with agony.

The time was now. Our plan had to go smoothly in order for it to work. Nodding my head to the others, I stepped away from them, taking my place in the front. My hair was tied up in a tight bun, just the way Aro likes it. My jaw was set firmly, not in anger but in the normal stature of the Volturi. Carmen must be right; I just might be good actress. They emerge from the forest, their robes floating behind them. If the poison had any effects, I couldn't see them. The only thing I could distinguish were the grim smiles they wore, as if they had a plan of their own. I had grown used to stifling my gasps and did so when the Volturi's shadow turned out to be a vast army of robed vampires. Their red eyes burned with conviction and waves of hunger for war rolled off them, hitting me straight in the gut. Aro's smile became more pronounced as he got closer. I knew every movement I did from this point on would be under scrutiny, it was crucial that I mirrored their gestures. I tested the waters; smiling slightly at Aro when he was close enough. Flight and Fight were arguing in my head, so far flight didn't stand a change. It was now or never.

"Master," I said while bowing. I didn't was to seem too obvious, so I snapped back up.

"Isabella," he stretched out my name, taking time on the last vowel. "How good to see you again. You left in such a hurry." His hands were clasped.

"I must apologize Aro; they were a few things I had to take care of." His brows furrowed.

"Hmm, a few things?" He didn't wait for me to answer. "Tell me dear, what things are you referring to? Could it be the lovely audience you have assembled behind you?" he smiled tightly.

"Some of them, yes. I came here to make peace with the Cullen Coven."

"Peace? Why Isabella, the Cullens are one of our greatest friends."

"Yes, I know that. But, as you know, I spent a great deal of time with the Cullens before being awakened by Damien. I felt it necessary to assure them of my position in the guard."

"Were they worried?" I smile a bit.

"More curious than anything. I felt it only necessary to come and explain things."

"And did you?" he asked.

"Yes, I was actually in the process of saying goodbye."

"Is that so?" Aro turned his back to me and faced Demetri and the others. A quick smile flashed on Jane's face. I knew what was going on before it happened; Aro didn't believe a word of my story.

"I have missed you terribly master." Maybe that was laying it on too thick, but I was desperate.

"I will miss you too Bella." And there it was. The plan was foiled before it had even really begun.

"I don't plan on staying Master." His smile disappeared.

"What do you plan on doing?" he didn't give me the chance to answer. "I really don't want to hear your answer Isabella, nothing you can say now can change my mind.

"What are you tal-" again he cut me off.

"See Bella, the Volturi no longer has a need for you."

"I am an asset to the guard Aro." I pleaded.

"Were Bella, you _were_ an asset to the guard. I don't see how we can allow you to accompany us back to Italy." Okay Bella, breathe. "So, how did you change Bella?" When I didn't answer he roared. "How did you change?!" In a quick motion, his hands were around my neck. "Did you really think that we would want you Isabella? There's no reason to keep you around…or alive" he hissed.

I knew that I could've just flung him into a nearby tree with my newborn strength, but I had to stick to the plan.

"Kill me now and lose the possible future the guard could have." Hook, line and sinker. His grip loosened.

"I'm listening." I glanced over his shoulder. Their energies were dingy; tainted with the innocent blood of the lives they took. The orbs bounced leisurely around them, never quite coiling like the ones I saw before.

"I have a gift, well more than one." Excitement flickered through his eyes.

Relaxing my body, I began to slowly pull at their energies. I could feel my body reacting, taking in these energies would be tainting myself too. Pressure overwhelmed my body, but the currents of calm that Jasper was sending me helped ease my nerves.

"Show me." He ordered. As you wish Master. I closed my eyes and took in his energy, swalling it completely. He was mine now, they all were. Slowly turning my head, I called Jasper over. I felt his warm hand in mine before I could close my mouth.

"Are you okay? Can you hold them?"

"Yes…just..keep…just stay here with me." Speaking to him proved difficult. If I put too much attention to him, I knew I would lose my control.

"Of course." He squeezed my hand.

"Enough with the lovey dovey shit Bella, do it!" Kate shouted.

It took everything I could not to shout back. Having this much power had me teetering on the edge of insanity; I could feel the monster fighting to get out.

"Stand back Jasper," My voice was rough, but still my own. He released my hand and stood behind me. "Sit, all of you!" My voice was thunderous, but I had the control this time. As ordered, the mass of Italian vampires all sat in unison. "You, Aro, stand." Aro stood, his eyes void of life. Carmen had said to order Aro and the others to leave and to forger my existence, but I wanted more than that. I wanted his life. What would happen when they decided to visit and discovered me once again? I had to insure that all of this would end, today. The monster pounded on the steel cage that I had locked it in, it wanted death too. "Did you all drink my blood?" I asked.

"Yes, all of it." His voice was dull and aged. I smiled.

"Do you want to die?" His face showed no expression whatsoever and it angered me. I wanted to hear him beg. I wanted to see the same fear he instilled in me.

"No." NO? Just no?! That wasn't good enough for me.

"Bella," I felt a hand on my shoulder, but it was so distant. I couldn't seem to remember who was standing behind me.

"it's me, Edward." Of course, who else could be reading my mind? "Remember who you are." It was like listening to a broken key on a piano; it didn't sound right…this wasn't right. The thick cloud of monster's breath rolled away and I was clear headed. What was I doing? I turned to Jasper.

"I want him dead Jasper." I whispered. "Please, let me do it." He smiled empathetically. I knew he would support me on any choice I made.

"Hold up." Alice joined us. "You want to what? Are you crazy Bella? Just tell him to leave and to forget you! Make him a better vampire or whatever." I shook my head, the anger was coming back.

"No." It was solid for me. I wasn't going to let any of the members of the guard live, not while I had the control.

"What do you mean no? That was the plan Bella!" Her voice was like a million of pin pricks to my brain. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't change who people are Alice! Say I do change him or "whatever," one day curiosity of a forgotten day will tempt him and he will come back here. Go back Alice, now." Edward knew it and Jasper could feel it…Alice would be in trouble if she didn't back off.

"Ok, so don't change him. We don't have time for this Bella; you won't be able to hold them all for long." She was wrong; a new chamber in my body unlocked, allowing more room for the captured energies. I could handle them…I could handle her.

Alice's energy was a bright arrogant pink and floated around her tiny frame. I took it in easily, rendering silent. My mind was made up and in one quick curve of the hand; I twisted off Aro's head, not caring where it landed when I tossed it behind me. I loved it, I loved the power I had when it did that, his life was essentially in my hands.

"Bella, "his voice was worried. "Are you sure?" he really was worried. I battle with the choices. Should I just send them on their way? Or should I end this all now? Could I really let Demetri go? After all he did to me?

"I don't know!" I shouted. "What about all the things he did to me? How can I let him live?"

"Because you're better. You don't want to be haunted by this day Bella." I would already be haunted for the rest of my existence. I'll never be able to forget what they did to me. No one could will my memories away; I would be the only one suffering.

"That's not true." Edward looked pained as well. "I'll never forget what it was like not having you around, none of us will. We are suffered Bella."

"But I can end this now…I need this closure."

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked calmly.

"Yes." And with that they were quiet, the only sounds heard were the sickening crunch of Aro's limbs being pulled apart. A match was lit in the distance and in matter of seconds, Aro was nothing but fumes and ash. I was so distracted in the bittersweet smell that filled the air, that I hadn't even noticed the Alice was right…my hold was slipping. "Jasper?" I whimpered. He turned to me, already understanding.

I collapsed onto the ground, my mind was exhausted. Slowly consciousness seeped back into the guard and their army. Jasper helped me up.

"Hurry Bella, you have to act as if nothing is wrong." He wasn't serious was he? They would notice that Aro was missing; they would smell what was left of him.

"Okay." I said even though we both knew that it would be hopeless to pretend.

He squeezed my hand one last time before darting back with the others. I watched as the guard all stood, dazed. Of course they would have some sort of knowledge of what just happened. However they wouldn't remember anything but me and my control. Demetri was the first to speak. I braced myself.

"What the fuck just happened?" His words were laced with venom.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, putting on my best innocence act. Slowly I could feel my energy regenerating.

"Where is Master Aro?" I looked around, as if I was wondering the same thing. "What did you do?" he really looked concerned.

"I think I should be asking you the same thing. Is this a trick or something?" I smiled internally, maybe I could turn this around.

"She's lying." Jane yelled out.

"How could I be lying? You know for someone who claims to be intelligent, you don't sound too smart right now. How could I possibly be the cause of this?"

"Your gift, you did this." I laughed.

"My gift of sensing emotions did this? Come on Jane, you can do better than that."

"Empathy?"

"Yes, that was what I tried to show to Aro when I blacked out." Demetri didn't seem so convinced. He rushed up to me and gripped my neck.

"What. Did. You. Do" Each word was spat out. I remembered how defenseless I was before. He could choke me then but this time it would be different. I placed my hand around his neck, mirroring his actions. I tightened up my grip until I could feel a small cracking. His hand dropped from my neck and I pushed him away.

"Like I said, I didn't do anything." He was rubbing his neck.

"Newborn strength, bravo Bella, it's about time you grew some balls. It was getting kind of boring with you.

"Oh, don't worry; I plan on changing that very soon." My energy was in full bloom and I could feel my body just begging to do what I was thinking. Like a light switch, my body flicked to invisible and I was behind him in a split second. "How's this for excitement Demetri?" I became visible again. "Are you having fun?" Before he could say or do anything, I went back to being invisible and darted back to where I was standing. "Looks like I'm holding the cards this time." They all looked visibly worried, oh this was going to be fun.

* * *

**_So was it worth the agonizing wait. Sorry again guys :( Please let me know what you think! Love it or hate it? Leave a review!_**


	18. The Closing Red Curtain

**Sorry for the long wait guys, I've been studying for finals and reading a lot. But I haven't forgotten about my Jasperella readers. Here it is, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Lucky S.M. owns all.  
**

* * *

**Recap**

_"Oh, don't worry; I plan on changing that very soon." My energy was in full bloom and I could feel my body just begging to do what I was thinking. Like a light switch, my body flicked to invisible and I was behind him in a split second. "How's this for excitement Demetri?" I became visible again. "Are you having fun?" Before he could say or do anything, I went back to being invisible and darted back to where I was standing. "Looks like I'm holding the cards this time." They all looked visibly worried; oh this was going to be fun._

I waiting for her to say something, knowing Jane, she would speak any minute now. I could see the wheels churning in her head; a clever comeback was difficult for her to produce right now. I had shocked her with my gift and in turn revealed that it was indeed I who killed Aro. A slow smile spread across my face as I cross my arms over my chest.

"What? No comeback Jane?" I grinned, enjoying the power that I held in my hands

"What do you want me to say? Do you expect for me to beg?" She sneered back.

"Oh, if I wanted to you to beg, I could make you," I uncrossed my arms and closed the distance between us.

"You know Bella, I always knew you would make a big mistake, ever since Aro brought you." I stopped, and listened. "Aro may be gone, but the rest of us are still here." She nodded back to Demetri. "I hope you had fun, because this just may hurt a little." I decided to play along.

"We should talk this out." She cocked her head to side and slowly gave it a shake.

"I don't think so." Her eyes squinted in the familiar slant that she used when inflicting pain. Still wanting to follow the script, I sunk down to the ground, roaring in pain. "The Volturi don't give second chances Isabella, it's time for this to end." I stopped moving, waiting for the perfect moment to blow my guise. Moving slowly, I rose to my feet with a small smile on my lips.

"You're right; it is time for this to end." Flicking to invisible, I darted to behind her, easily wrenching her head from her shoulders. Throwing it over my shoulder like the Aro's, I took that moment to show myself to the others. "Now!" I screamed.

The earth beneath my feet shook as the Volturi's army collided with ours. I didn't have to look to know that we were winning; the growls and emotion were enough. Finishing off Jane's petite figure, I threw her body into the growing crater of flames. The sweet smell of ash filled the air, and pushed me to fight harder. Like a whirlwind tearing apart a tiny island, I ripped my way through the crimson eyes vampire. They had no faces to me, just bodies that needed to be dismembered. However the only thing on my mind was Demetri, I was going to be the one to end his existence. Somewhere inside of me was scared. It scared me to know that I could just switch from the Bella I've always been, to the Bella I am now. I wasn't going to call myself a monster…I was over that. But, will I always be this quick to end a life? Negotiations could've been made; everyone could've gone home without this risk. The weight of losing someone from our side pounded on my back and I suddenly became lazy and languid in my movements. I barely registered the sting from a bite on my shoulder. Before I could do something about it, the vampire was pulled away from me.

"Bella!" It was Jasper. Maybe he could make sense of what I was feeling. "Why aren't you paying attention?" I guess my worries would have to be saved for another time; he didn't seem to notice my heavy weight of anxiety. "You have to keep on moving. Alice just saw that the rest of the guard will try to escape." Escape, the weight of _those_ words overshadowed my worry, bringing me back to fight mode.

"Escape?" We couldn't let that happened, the guard would just draft more vampires and who knew how much longer we could fight.

"Yes, we have to find Demetri, Caius, Felix and Alec." I looked around; most of the Italian vampires were dead, their bodies now being burned.

"Come on, I have an idea." Grabbing his hand, I spread my blanket of invisibility over the both of us.

I ran as hard as I could, the word escape repeating itself over and over in my head. If Alice's vision came true, it would mean the end of many things. It would mean the end for Jasper and I; because I would do anything to protect him, even if that meant sacrificing myself. I could feel the tears that would never fall tickling my eyes. I did all of this to protect him…to protect them all and I will take that next step if I have too. Would Jasper have been better off if I had never been awoken by the Volturi, the Cullens? I'm like a catalyst for all things awful. Because I couldn't maintain a professional relationship with Jasper, or accept my fate with the Volturi, this has all in turn has happened. Jasper shouldn't be running right now with me, he should be running away from me. Before I could tell him that it was I who should be looking for the fugitives, we entered another small clearing where the rest of the guard stood.

They seemed to be in pain, half of them wincing as they reattached their broken limbs. However Demetri was the only one who seemed to be on guard.

"Do you smell anything?" Marcus asked Demetri. He turned from his defensive stance to face him. Marcus' black hair hung in disarray over his bent head.

"No, nothing. They must have not noticed that we left."

"Do you really expect us to just run away? They killed Jane, they must be punished." Alec roared.

"Not so loud you idiot," Demetri hissed. "You will have your revenge, but do you not see that we do not have any advantage here? Our abilities are useless here." Alec bowed his head. "It must be one of that bitch's gifts, she's rendered us all useless."

"What do you suppose we do? You seem to be making all the decisions." Caius rose to his feet, his robe cascading behind him. His beautiful face bent into a sneer as he continued. "You are not in any position to be making any choices." He turned away from Demetri dramatically, whipping his long robe in his face.

"Perhaps because I am the only one suitable to make any decisions. None of you, in exception to Felix, has ever been in a position like this. What could you possibly know to do in a situation like this?" Caius was quiet. "That's what I thought. Look, I'm not the enemy here, Bella is."

"We can't defeat her, not when we're in this condition." Alec replied.

"Yes, I know that. That is why we need to leave now."

"The Volturi are not cowards, we do not run from wars." Felix spat. "Let Isabella find us, I will show her that she is no match for me."

"And when she compels you to kill yourself, what then?" Demetri spat back. "We must be smart my brother, leaving is the best choice. We will be back when our powers are fully restored." He turned away from them. "Revenge _is_ the Volturi's oldest trick" he smiled.

"Then it's settled, we must leave." Caius turned to face him. "There is much that needs to be discussed." No doubt he was talking about a replacement for Aro, Demetri had advocated himself pretty well.

"Can you stop them while shielded?" Jasper turned to face me. "You'd have to do it right now."

"I think so." Squeezing his hand, I started to sprint over to the guard.

Their energy swirls were tired and defeated. I smile as I realized that I could indeed compel them while in protection of my shield. I quickly swallowed them, feeling the familiar mists coil inside of me. I made sure to leave Demetri's free. I wanted him to be conscious when I took _my_ revenge.

"What!" he stammered. The effects of my compulsion were obvious; the eyes of the guard went blank, their bodies motionless.

"You take care of them, Demetri is my job." I said to Jasper before dropping the shield. "I have to say Demetri, that was a pretty good campaign speech, I'm sure they all would've voted for you to be the new Master."

"Your sarcasm isn't attractive Bella, not at all." He began to move to the left, but I mirrored his movements.

"It's okay, I happen to have someone who thinks it is." Jasper was busy lighting the fire to burn the dismembered guard, but his hand went up in a wave.

"So I'm guessing you're here for your revenge, sorry to disappoint you honey, but you're not going to get it."

"And here I was always thinking you were smart Demetri, but you're the idiot. There's no where for you to run Demetri, you're trapped."

"That's sweet Bella, you're even cuter when you're wrong. Too bad we'll never get to consummate our love, well not while you're conscious anyway." What was he trying to say? "Aww, forget being cute when you're wrong, your much more cuter when you're confused." He crossed his arms and leaned against a tree. "You know, I should be really insulted that you don't remember, but I guess it's not your fault since you _were_ sleeping."

"What-"

"Shhh, I'm about to come to the good part. See Bella, it was just too hard to resist your weak, innocent body while you slept. I couldn't help myself, and if you ask me, you seemed to enjoy it. Although it wasn't my name that you moan when you came on my fingers, it still turned me on. I enjoyed it so much; I decided to do it every time while you slept."

"You liar!" I screamed.

"Really? That seems like a very pathetic thing to lie about, don't you think?"

"Well you're a very pathetic person." He laughed.

"Your opinion, not mine." He pushed away from the tree. "You know what I think? I think you're mad that you didn't get to enjoy it while awake. Trust me Bella, the live version will be so much better than the memories you'll be bound to have."

"It's not working." I whispered.

"Oh,but it is Bella. You don't have to be shy, I know you're curious, you always have been. You think I didn't notice how you always looked me up and down? How your gaze always lingered on me when I walked into your room."

"Did you ever think it was because I was trying to figure out how someone so good looking could be so ugly"

"So you admit it," he licked his lips. "You wanted me, you still do." I spit on the ground.

"You know you're good looking, all vampires are dumbass."

"Why are we straying from what's important? What's important is that I got to enjoy your tight…"

"Enough!" I turned to Jasper, he looked visibly distressed. "He's lying Bella, I can feel it."

"Oh so the boyfriend comes to her rescue," he began to clap his hands. "That's really sweet, too bad I'm not lying." He walked back to the tree, rubbing his hands over it. "You can even ask Damien, he was there after all."

"This is just sad Demetri, do you really expect for me to believe your sick fantasy?"

"He will remember me kicking him out of the room one night." He continued as if I hadn't spoken. "Threw quite a fit when I told him to wait out in the hall. He really cares about you, it's sweet. Alice doesn't stand a chance sadly." He smiled. "It was cold in the room that night and you were bundled in that lilac colored quilt that Heidi brought into the room. I slowly pulled it off of you, your body responded immediately to the cold air, if you know what I mean." I closed my eyes, he was trying to get under my skin…and it was working. "You were wearing that loose black tunic that you always wore, you know the one. It stops mid thigh, revealing just the right amount of tanned skin."

"Bella, if you're going to do something, do it now." Jasper whispered in my ear. It snapped me out of the trance I was in.

"Stop!" By now I had control of his actions. His energy fought against my ribcage, but I easily silenced it. I walked up to him, grabbing his neck, squeezing until I was satisfied with the small crunches of bone. "Were you telling the truth? Did you really touch me while I was sleeping?" His blank stare just made me hate him even more. Panic and worry settled in its normal place as I waited for him to speak.

"Yes, yes I was lying." I flung him back. Releasing his energy I stood back where I was before. When he regained consciousness I spoke.

"Like I said, pathetic." He was holding his throat, no doubt trying to realign the bones there. "Nice trick eh? What do you say, how about we just end this now?"

"You're making a big mistake." Ha, finally his cool was melting away.

"No, actually I think this is exactly what I should be doing." I stepped closer to him.

"The Volturi are needed-"

"to restore order, blah, blah, blah, I've heard it all before," I cut him off. "and yet, I'm not convinced." I took another step forward. "Do you remember those days Demetri? The days you would terrorize me for asking for a cup of water? Abusing me just because you felt like it?" I had my hands on his shoulders, my nails digging into his skin. "DO YOU!" I roared. He just stood there, his smirk never faltering.

"I enjoyed every bit of it." He spat out. The monster in me could no longer be contained and I more than willingly opened the door for it.

"Hmm, just like I'm about to enjoy this." My hands slid down from his shoulders and onto his arms. "Now it's your turn." I punctured his arms with my nails and then pulled, finding a strange pleasure when his arms were completely off his body.

I breathed heavily, slowly coming down from my high. His face was contorted in pain, but he made no sound. I could respect that, I too refused to scream when the draining process began. However my need outweighed the respect, and I soon found myself yearning to hear him cry out in pain. I turned to him, pulling in half of his energy so he would be immobile but still conscious. I walked over to the purple flamed pit.

"You'll feel my pain." I whispered t myself. Dipping in just the tip of his arm, I let the flames lick away at his skin. I smiled in sweet satisfaction when his wails vibrated through the clearing. "Feel my pain," I whispered again.

"I do feel your pain." I could barely focus on who it was who was speaking; the monster was blocking the view. "Just let it go Bella," That voice, I know that voice…but who. "Let it go." That sweet voice…Jasper.

"He has to feel my pain." I sobbed. "I can't let him go without feeling my pain."

"Yes you can Bella, remember who you are. You're my Bella, not his, don't let him consume you." I was his….I was his. The words were like a mantra in my head, repeating over and over until I understood the meaning.

"I'm yours…" Oh God, what was I doing? Dropping his arm into the flame, I grabbed onto Jasper and buried my head against his chest. "I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"It's over Bella," I could feel him nodding. Suddenly the only sound were the cries of Demetri's melting flesh.

I held onto Jasper even tighter. Demetri's wails were no longer pleasurable, but haunting. I closed my eyes tight, hoping that I would be able to erase the sound of his pleads. I turned just in time to see Damien discard the Demetri's head. His eyes were locked onto mine, and not in pain, but in a grim knowingly look. I turned my head in fear, knowing that that very moment would haunt me for the rest of my life.

"You're not alone in this Bella Jasper whispered into my hair. "We started this together," I looked up into his eyes. "and we'll end it together." I found some strength in me to smile.

Standing up on my tip toes, I touched his lips with mine. The kiss was what I needed; in it, it held promises, dreams and a future. I stepped back down but kept my arms tight around him. We both turned away at the same time, walking with our arms around each other until we reached home. The war was over and we survived. Although I know it's going to take time to fix what's broken inside of me, having Jasper by my side helps. I can only wonder what the future holds for us.

_**Epilogue **_

_To imagine I was first just a girl living inside of a wooden crate, moving from family to family, never really having anything to call my own. And now I'm a part of a family more specifically Mrs. Jasper Whitlock. A year after the battle with the Volturi, Jasper brought me to an Island by the name of St. Lucia. It was on our third night there that I slipped on a tunic that Jasper had brought me that I found something heavy weighing down the middle. A sapphire diamond ring hung on a loose string of thread. That was ten years ago and I still remember and cherish that day as if it were yesterday. Every day I look into his eyes and thank God for him being the "one."Looks like true love does exist, you just have to fight for it._

_

* * *

_

**And so the story comes to an end. I really want to thank all the reviewers who continued to read and review and encourage me, you know who you are ;) **

**Please review and let me know what you think. It's been a long journey and I'll miss my Bella and Jasper, but I think it's time for them to enjoy their marriage, don't cha think? Thanks again guys.  
**


	19. Question to Readers!

**Hey guys! So I've been getting a lot of wonderful reviews! I just want to say thank you for everyone who has reviewed and showed me support. So, you all must be wondering why I'm posting this A.N., well I've been asked whether or not I'm going to write a third sequel to Awakened to Captivity, it would cover the post vampire goverment sans the Volturi and Bella and Jasper's life post the battle, basically a look into the future after the epilogue. I just wanted to know what you guys think? Should I continue? Or should I let this story rest where it is now? I'm putting a poll up on my profile so please vote and pm me with any ideas or anything. Thanks again guys, Jasperella thanks you too!**

**xxSasha**

**P.s If I were to write it, it would probably be called Awakened to Love...or something like that. lol  
**


	20. The Decision! AN

**Okay so after a lot of votes, you guys have decided that...Awakened to Captivity will not have a sequel. Sorry for those who wanted to see the story continue, but I agree, I like where it left off. Thanks again guys!**


End file.
